Suikoden 2 and a half - Higheast Rebellion
by astridloker
Summary: Three years after the Dunan Unification War and the fall of Highland, Seed, Culgan, and Solon Jhee find themselves waking up in familiar places, despite having been killed. (This is the beginning of a long series chronicling 108 new stars and the rebellion where they don't lose.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Konami's Suikoden II. I am not affiliated with Konami nor do I claim ownership of any part of Suikoden. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _**_  
_**

**Suikoden 2 and 1/2 - The Higheast Rebellion**

**Chapter 1**

Seed's descent into death had been chokingly similar to drowning, suffocated by his own depressed and remorseful feelings of shame, hopelessness, and agony as the life slipped from his body. As he was cradled into death's hands, every sensation began to ebb away with the almost inaudible fading echo of his heartbeat until at last, he felt nothing. There was no pain, no emotion, and any conscious thought had thenceforth been silenced. All that remained, simply, was nothing.

He seemed to be drifting in a void, unaware of his own existence, until a voice broke through his haze. It was not truly a voice because it held no sound and no definite tone, but it spoke to him in some way that he could somehow comprehend. As the indefinite voice in his soul honed into a clear image, he realized the voice sounded much like his own, but it was as if some other entity was borrowing it to tell him something. He had died, and now, he was alive.

Seed cracked his eyes open and squinted, not used to the bright sun – it was as if he'd been underground for days. He held up a hand to block the sun in his eyes and as they adjusted to the light, he saw a young woman standing in front of him. She exclaimed, louder than he would have liked, "Hey, yer awake!" and threw a stick behind her – one she had planned to poke him with. He like he was having a hangover, but somehow he knew he hadn't been drinking the night before. "You okay?" she asked with an edge of concern in her voice.

"Am I dead?" he was disoriented and as far as he could remember, he felt like he should have been.

"Well, do ya feel dead?" The woman's eyes softened a little as she realized something very bad could have happened to the poor guy.

"Kind of." He struggled to find the energy to sit up and lean against the tree trunk behind him, and he felt as if he should have forgotten how to move, but it came as naturally as before.

"Hey, careful! What happened to you? Need help getting up?"

"How long have I been here…?" he asked, extending an arm for help.

As she gripped his arm, she answered, "I dunno. I just found you about five minutes ago." She hoped she didn't have to lift all his weight as he shakily rose to his feet. After a moment, she decided to ask a question that was nagging at her, "Why all the armor?" She eyed his sword, hoping he was too out of it to use it. _I won't leave a public place and end up alone with him – no matter how good looking!_

"Thanks… ugh," he felt stiff and sore all over his body. _Armor… _"It's…" He wasn't sure how to explain that. "I'm sorry, my mind's not really functioning properly right now." That was no lie.

After she helped him to his feet, she stood back looking thoughtful, "I work at an inn not too far from here. Think you can walk? My boss can get you taken care of."

"That'd be great. Thanks," he replied, feeling for his money pouch. He cursed under his breath when he didn't find it.

"Lose something?"

Grinning sheepishly, he answered, "Potch…"

"…Do you have any at all?"

Averting his eyes and feeling rather mortified, he muttered, "Nope…"

Sighing, she said positively, "Well, you have a cute smile, so I'll help you out. Don't have much to spare though. Haven't been here long." Seed hoped she didn't suspect him of playing some game with her to get a free room and meal. "My boss is a good guy. I'm sure I can work something out for you, 'til you're good on your feet again."

"I appreciate it. You always this nice to strangers you find half dead under trees?"

"Actually, you're my first, so why not help me see if I should do it again in the future?" She smiled again, "People have helped me along the way, so it's only fair to do the same. Kharma and all that." She moved into him and wrapped an arm around his back, "Just put your arm around my shoulders and we'll see if we can get there." She laughed a little as he followed her lead, "Oh yeah, what's your name, stranger?"

"Seed. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Christina!"

His legs felt weak at first but he quickly got used to them again. By the time they reached the edge of town, he pulled away from Christina and walked on his own. He hadn't known where he was when he woke up, but once he saw the city, he quickly recognized it as Kyaro.

"Is it dead?" a small, child-like voice squeaked nervously.

"No… I don't think so," a girl answered as she bent down and pushed on the unconscious body in the sand.

There was a constant noise like ocean waves that made Culgan's head ache. The sound seemed incredibly loud as he came to.

The little girl pushed his shoulder again. "Mister, are you dead?"

_Good question…_ Culgan was confused. He was outside on the shore of the lake behind L'Renouille, which he recognized at once, but he couldn't recall how he'd ended up there.

"Mister?"

"No," he groaned finally, struggling to sit up straight. He realized the loud noise was the wind rustling the leaves in the trees behind him. After all, he was nowhere near an ocean.

He looked down at his attire and recognized the coat he wore during the Dunan Unification War. He remembered waiting inside the palace with Seed, ready to give their lives for their King to escape. He remembered losing the battle; The blue caped man – Flik – landed the critical blow to his side that caused him to fall and drop his sword. He remembered Seed's face, horrified, then enraged, as he let his guard down and let his anger control him. He made desperate attack after desperate attack, taking no time to defend himself, and the giant brute – Viktor – stabbed him through the chest, ending his fight. Seed stumbled back and fell. There was no way they survived that battle.

Culgan stood up and walked toward the city, questions overwhelming him.

"Mister, are you okay?" the little girl followed after him, holding the hand of a younger boy. Probably her brother, Culgan guessed.

As Culgan reached an entrance to the city, he could see the Palace still standing. He'd thought for sure it would have fallen after the Beast Rune was summoned.

_Did we win…? Was the Beast Rune too strong for them?_

"Mister?"

"Sorry," he realized he'd been ignoring them, too absorbed in thought. "Do you know anything about the war?"

"What war?"

_Of course they wouldn't… Neither of them look older than 10 years old. _He walked into the city, unsure of what to do next. Was the war still happening? Was this a dream? Was he dead? He didn't feel dead. Did the Beast Rune resurrect him? Why did he wake up at the lake? Could the Beast Rune do that? It was a True Rune, but every true rune has a different power, a different purpose…. As he walked down the street, paying no mind to the curious children trailing behind him, he tried to stop asking himself so many questions he couldn't answer. Then it dawned on him – he knew exactly where he would go for his answers, the same place he used to go for leisure – the library.

Solon awakened, startled and in a panic. Momentarily as he tried to sit up in bed, his arms seemed to weigh hundreds of pounds, and he just laid there, wide-eyed and absent minded. After a moment his body reacted to his commands and he sat up, only to be met with a rushing headache. He let himself lay back down, against the cushions of a red, velvet couch. _What the hell was that? _Everything seemed surreal, like he was caught in a dream. Something felt out of place. He did.

He glanced around the room; He wasn't sure where he was. It looked familiar but different. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was his father's study, but the furniture was rearranged and the bookshelves were fuller. There was a new painting on the wall and a vase in the corner of the room he'd never seen before. Still, he felt like he knew this place. He definitely knew the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his tensed muscles and to relieve his headache, then thought about his last memory: the battle at Northwindow. No! The meeting with Prince Luca Blight afterwards…

_Sod it, that lunatic should have demoted me or sent me home as a disgrace! But death?! _

He remembered being ordered to kneel by a subordinate officer. He recalled the shame he felt for the embarrassment that his family would feel. Would they forgive him? Would they mourn him or blame him for sullying the family name? He remembered the anticipation of the steel against his neck and nothing more. He shivered and cursed as he sat up on the couch.

_I must be dead, then! _

But something inside him told him he wasn't. This wasn't what he'd imagined the afterlife to be like – stuck in his father's damp and dusty old study that didn't even look how he remembered it. He stood up and walked toward the door, then cast a sideways glance at an armoire with glass doors that held a variety of trinkets, and he caught a reflection of himself. He hadn't noticed when he first woke up, but he was dressed the same as he was back then. Snarling, he tore at the cape on his back and began unbuckling and removing his pauldrons. He held his breath before he let out another curse when he heard footsteps in the hallway, approaching the door. He froze, not sure how he would explain himself should someone walk into the room and see him standing there, looking disheveled and geared for battle. He felt like his lungs would collapse as he waited, holding his breath, until the person passed down the hall. Then, he inhaled deeply and decided he needed to sneak out.

Solon looked around the room and tucked the pauldrons and cape behind the red couch, then moved to his father's desk across the room. If this was indeed his father's study, there would be a good amount of potch stashed away in the bottom drawer under a false bottom. He knelt down and pulled the drawer open, then emptied its contents carefully before feeling around the bottom of the drawer. He grabbed a letter opener from on top of the desk and used it to peel the false bottom out of the drawer. _Aha! There you are. _A half dozen pouches of potch likely holding 100,000 each were bundled together at the bottom of the drawer. He scooped up three of them and replaced the false bottom and the drawer's contents. He was tempted to take all six, but he would feel guilty taking it all because his father would suspect someone in the household of stealing from him. He didn't feel bad only taking 300,000.

He placed his ear against the door and didn't hear any voices or footsteps. He quietly opened the door and peered down the hall. _Huh… My house. At least I know the way out. _The study was on the second floor of the manor and he could see the front door from where he stood. Quickly, and as quietly as he could, he walked down the hall toward the staircase, but when he reached the stairs he stopped. Along the wall beside the stairs were pictures of his family – his parents at the top, his eldest brother beneath them, then his older sister, and his older brother beneath her's. He was the youngest in his family, and his picture was there too, but beneath it there was a plaque that read "In loving memory of Solon, You will always be in our hearts". He felt his chest tighten and his eyes moisten, but he forced himself to keep moving.

He opened the front door quietly and stood in the doorway, taking one last look at his old home before closing the door behind him and never looking back. _Good bye._

"Sit there, I'll have someone bring you water," Christina pointed Seed to an empty table, then quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

Looking around he noticed other patrons were watching curiously but most lost interest and didn't stare. Feeling awkward, he turned his head aside and surreptitiously sniffed himself. _I could use a bath… I bet I look like hell too._ Seed felt something dark weighing on his mind but he made no effort to remember what it was. At the moment, he just wanted something to drink; He felt dehydrated.

"Some water, sir?" A waitress held out a large mug for him and he nodded.

"Yeah, please."

Just then Christina came back with an older worried looking man who appeared to be in his late forties. "Hey, Seed, this is my boss, Mr. Benson. He's willing to give you a room."

Looking him over, the man said, "Runes, boy, you look terrible. Should I call a doctor?"

Forgetting to remove his glove, Seed stood to shake the man's hand and instantly felt light headed. "No, no, that's alright. Thank you for your hospitality. I think I just need some rest."

Mr. Benson nodded as he firmly gripped Seed's hand, "Of course. I'll have Christina make up a room for you. Make yourself comfortable."

Christina grinned as Seed sat back down and drank all the water from his mug. "You must be hungry too."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember the last time I had something to eat…"

The waitress who had kept an eye on him from across the room came back with a pitcher of water and refilled his mug. He nodded to her appreciatively and she smiled.

"Okay. I'm hungry too, so you just stay put while I go get the room ready for you, and I'll let the kitchen know we want some food."

Christina disappeared again and didn't come back until a quarter hour later. Seed tried not think about what had happened to him, but not thinking only made him realize how hungry he was. His stomach was growling loud enough for the table nearby to notice, he was sure.

Christina came up next to him, "Man, you look out of it. Sure you're okay? I have your room. Did you want to get a little more comfortable? That armor must be heavy."

"I probably should. I bet I look like a badger."

"Naw, more like a… dirty bear? No, um… I haven't seen too many animals that look like you. Follow me upstairs?"

Seed chuckled weakly and stood up to follow her, his legs aching now that they were being used again.

"Maybe a dog?" She walked upstairs, pulled the room key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "Naw, that's just mean… A stray. Hahaha! I'm thinking about this too much." She opened the door for him and held the key out.

"Yeah, stop that…" he grinned and took the key.

"All right, don't hurt yerself. You're bad enough as it is! I'll be downstairs if you need anything, and dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, I'll be fine." He closed the door and glanced around the room; It was small and tidy with only a bed, rug, dresser, and mirror. He went over to the dresser with the mirror above it against the wall and examined himself. "Runes, I do look terrible." His bangs were long and shaggy. He'd have liked to take a razor to them after washing his hair…and the rest of him for that matter. Sighing, he carefully removed his jacket then began dismantling his armor, starting with his gauntlets and then his greaves. He placed his armor in a corner, and unbuckled and removed his breast plate, adding it to the collection on the floor. He felt weightless now and less achy. Spreading his arms, he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, grateful for respite.

Downstairs Christina sat at the table nibbling on a piece of bread, drumming her fingers restlessly. "I hope he's still breathing…" She froze. "Could he…" Suddenly in a panic, she ran up the stairs to his room and listened. Silence. "Seed! SEED!" She pounded on the door. "YOU OKAY!? SAY SOMETHING IF YER ALIVE! SEED!"

Seed's eyes shot open at the barrage on the door. "I'm fine! I'm coming out!" He sat up slowly so as not to feel light headed again, then opened the door. "Didn't mean to make you think I'd died…"

"Runes! I didn't think you were that bad, but then I realized maybe you were!" She heaved a sigh, "Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?!"

"I'll try not to," he grinned at her concern and rubbed the top of her head.

She blushed, "I'm starving and have questions… so are you ready for food or what?" She was already heading downstairs.

When they sat down at the table she uncovered their plates full of steak, mashed potatoes, peas, and dinner rolls. Seed could feel his mouth watering at the sight of it, and Christina giggled at the look on his face, "In return, I get to ask you questions, okay?" Feeling the need to clarify, she added, "And get answers."

Grabbing his knife and fork, he answered, "Yeah, sure." He cut a chunk of steak and shoved it in his mouth, not really giving a damn about proper etiquette. He was so hungry that at this point he was resisting the urge to pick it up with his hands and tear it apart with his teeth.

"You've really been through the mill, haven't you? You seem a bit more alert now. What happened? How'd you end up there?"

Seed looked up, his mouth full, and stated simply, "Food." She could wait till he finished, couldn't she?

"Um…" she raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you eat. Then, we'll talk." She snickered as he shoveled more food in his mouth, "Man, when's the last time you ate? You act like you haven't seen food in years."

"I don't remember a lot right now," he said, then guzzled down the water in his mug.

Christina watched him curiously for a moment then looked across the room at the waitress who was watching him too. _I bet she's jealous she wasn't the one to find him. _"So, do you remember my question?"

"What question?" Seed started on the peas.

"How you ended up where you did. I mean, runes, it's like someone beat ya' and left you there!"

"Heh, I doubt it," Seed said, scooping more peas and getting frustrated at them falling off his fork before reaching his mouth.

"So, what happened then?" she prodded. "You a traveler too? Things get too rough?"

Avoiding her barrage of questions, Seed asked, "So, where are you from, anyway?"

"Me? I'm from the Toran Republic," she looked down at her plate, pushing the peas around with her fork, then swirling her mashed potatoes around.

"Didn't you say you're starving?" he noticed her playing with her food, not eating it.

"Well, not really. I don't like to eat alone, thought you might not either. Here, have mine," she pushed her plate toward him.

"You need to eat too," Seed pushed it back to her. He didn't think about it, but he used to make his soldiers eat too, even if they weren't hungry. Starvation makes one lose their appetite. Bloodshed has the same effect.

Christina picked up the dinner roll and bit into it. "Honestly, I'm just trying to save up some money by working here, so I can move on and see more sights! Sucks to travel alone but not much of a choice. It's like I'm looking for something, but not really sure what it is."

"Been to L'Ren-" Suddenly Seed didn't feel well. It was like a dam broke in his mind, flooding him with memories. The battle at L'Renouille, his last stand at the palace, the steel piercing through his chest, the ground shaking underneath him as he slipped away...

"Been to what?" Christina's voice brought him back to the table, out of his daze.

"Nothing."

"Wow. It is REALLY hard to have a conversation with you. Maybe you're as dazed as I thought." She picked up her fork and began pushing the peas around again, once in a while stabbing one and eating it, "You must travel since I've never seen you around. A lot of people here know each other but they looked at you kinda funny."

"They did…?" Seed realized he was rather unique looking in his custom made jacket, and he looked like hell. It was possible someone might recognize him.

She looked at him curiously, "Where are you headed after this?"

"L'Renouille." Immediately, Seed felt like kicking himself for letting it slip.

"L'Renouille? Really?" she tried not to look too excited, but Seed could see and hear it.

_Damn… She wants to come with me. Well, we are both travelling alone… and I do owe her for bringing me in. What the hell. _"You wanna come?"

"Really? I didn't want to ask but… I promise not to be a nuisance! If anything, I'm comic relief!" she laughed at herself, "But honestly, well, I don't know you that well, but I feel like I can trust you. I'd feel better having someone with me. I got chased by mountain bandits once – scared the hell outta me! I actually cried, then I laughed 'cause I was so surprised I was that scared."

"We'll have to go through Tenzan Pass. There never used to be bandits there, but I wouldn't be surprised if there are now…" The Unicorn Brigade would guard the pass, but if they disbanded, who knows what happens up there anymore?

"You know, I'm glad you still call it L'Renouille," she kept her voice low, "They can't just make Highland and its capital disappear, even if they're trying…"

Seed felt his heart race, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"I mean, I don't think I heard you…"

"You as mad as I am? I mean, I wasn't born there, but I visited it with my father years ago and those are the best memories I have of him. I can't think of it as anything except my father's beloved L'Renouille, Highland. He loved it."

"When did they change it? I mean, I didn't keep track," Seed knew he wasn't very convincing.

"Uh, three… I think." Christina looked at Seed, feeling a little suspicious, but not sure what she was suspicious of. "You must've smacked yer head pretty hard, huh?"

_Three years. _"I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed."

"You okay? You look kinda pale allasudden."

"I just need sleep," he said, standing up.

"Shall I meet you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be up early," he reached down and finished off his mug of water, then put a hand on her shoulder as he passed her to go upstairs. "Thanks."

She nodded, "Sleep well."

Once he was alone in his room, Seed took off his jacket and boots, tossing them aside, and laid down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head, he thought. _So Jowston won the war and renamed Highland's capital. Three years… _He felt nauseous as he recalled his last battle; The faces of his enemies were mostly a blur but he could still remember Riou's features, young and tired, and the look of sadness on the boy's face when he compared him to Luca Blight. Then, he remembered his companion at his side. He jolted upright at the memory of his best friend beside him, "Culgan!" He buried his face in his hands, frustrated._ What am I doing here…?_ He felt utterly lost and alone. _Could Culgan be alive too? How will I find him? _A jumble of questions overwhelmed him and he found himself juggling between emotions, angry, sad, scared, and confused. He was now standing and pacing about the tiny room restlessly. _Why the hell am I in Kyaro? Could Culgan be here somewhere too? Runes, did Jowy make it out alive?! And Princess- no, Queen Jillia… _He groaned as he thought about his family and friends, people he hadn't seen in years, who probably thought he was dead. _Corielle… She must be married by now if it's been three years… more like four, in that case._ He sighed and closed his eyes, but his mind wouldn't relax. _I wonder if mum is okay. I should have visited her when I'd had the chance… Haven't seen her in 10 years, no… 13._ Seed sat on the edge of the bed, trying to quiet the thoughts and memories that kept coming back and nagging him. _Ugh, it hurts so much that it hardly even hurts at all. _He felt far too emotionally exhausted to shed any tears. _I wonder if this is some sort of punishment. But if it's more than just punishment… If I can find Culgan… _He bit his bottom lip. _I have to get to L'Renouille._

Seed sighed and laid back down on the bed, feeling tired again. He knew what he needed to do and knew brooding wouldn't help matters, so he closed his eyes until he fell asleep.

After Culgan entered through the familiar double doors to the library, he was met by a lovely young woman at the desk directly in front of him. "Welcome to the North End Library. My name is Siobhan," she stood and smiled, "If I can help you find anything, please let me know."

Already Culgan felt like the world around him had changed drastically. "Where is Greg?"

Siobhan's smile faded, "That's my father. I'm afraid he fell ill a few years ago and has since passed on. I've taken his place as the librarian-"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Culgan hadn't seen him since a year before the war started, and he wouldn't call them friends, but he was fond of him. The old man had allowed Culgan's constant presence in the library and left him to concentrate on his studies. He never told him to leave, even if he lost track of time and stayed after hours.

"Thank you…" She sat back down, looking thoughtful. Culgan began making his way to the back of the library when Siobhan stood up again. "Oh! Excuse me, sir, are those your children?"

"What?" Culgan turned around and looked at the two curious little ones behind him holding hands. "Oh…"

"We don't normally allow children in the library unless you are sure to keep an eye on them at all times. If they damage the books…"

"I understand." He walked over to them and knelt down, speaking in a hushed tone. "What are your names?"

"Abigail," the older girl answered.

"Finn," the younger boy chirped.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't you go home?"

"We don't have any," Abigail answered, putting an arm around Finn.

"You're brother and sister?"

"Yes!" Finn chirped again.

"Not really," Abigail said, pressing her cheek against Finn's head.

Culgan sighed, not sure what to do about a couple of orphans. It's not like he could keep them, and he really didn't want to babysit while he tried to concentrate on finding the answers he was seeking. "Don't you have a home?"

"We don't like it there," Abigail said with a 'harrumph!' tone.

"Well, I can't watch over you, so go home," Culgan said, standing again.

"Fine!" Abigail pouted and pulled Finn along behind her out the double doors.

After the doors closed behind them, Culgan glanced at Siobhan who smiled at him. "Have you re-organized since Greg has gone?"

"Yes, a bit. Can I help you find something?"

"I need to see the newest map of this region as well as any information on the last two wars this country has taken part in. If you carry newspapers, the latest newspaper would be a great help too."

"I don't think this week's paper has been delivered yet. It's due today but Aimee is a bit of a slacker. I'll find the rest of what you're looking for. You can come along or take a seat."

Culgan followed her quietly, wanting to familiarize himself with the library again. She walked upstairs and at the end of the hall there were at least a dozen maps rolled up, laid out, or pinned to the wall. A stout, balding man saw them coming and stood proudly, grinning. "Larkspur," Siobhan started, "We need the updated map of the Higheast region."

Culgan felt a lump in his throat. _Higheast._

The man named Larkspur pointed at the wall. "You want me to take it down?"

Siobhan looked to Culgan for an answer.

"Please."

Larkspur carefully removed the pins and rolled it up, then handed it to Siobhan. "You can't leave the library with it, and please, don't rip it, and-"

"Don't worry, Lark," Siobhan gestured with her free hand to calm him.

"All right…"

"Next – history, yes?" Siobhan asked, but she was already on her way with Culgan in tow.

She went back downstairs to the left side of her desk and toward the back of the library. There were tables set up in the middle of the room, lit by natural light filtering in through bay windows. "The last two wars you said? Hmm." She paused, pondering. "I don't suppose you know what they're called?"

Culgan bit his cheek. He was hoping by being vague, he wouldn't rouse suspicion, or at least he might not sound dumb.

"That's all right. I think…" She plucked a book off the shelf. "This is the war three years ago, the Dunan Unification War."

Culgan felt that lump in his throat again. _Three years. The Dunan Unification War._

"And…" She kneeled down, looking at the lower shelves.

"No, that's all right. I think this is enough."

"Oh, all right." She stood up, "If you need anything else, please let me know. If you'd like, I can keep a paper aside for you when Aimee comes."

"Please."

"Your name?"

"Culgan."

"I'll make a note," she smiled and handed Culgan the map she'd been carrying, then walked back to her desk.

Grimacing, Culgan took a seat nearest the bay windows, grateful for the light flooding his table and warming him. He unrolled the map and quickly studied it, then opened the book and began to read.

For the moment, Solon didn't want to find out what was going on. He was just glad to be alive if that was what he was. He weighed his options and chose to go to the bath house down the street. He was aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb in his gear and with how dirty he was. He was thankful he didn't smell like a corpse, but he did smell like dried sweat and that needed to be fixed. When he approached the bath house he frequented when he was alive, he was disappointed to see a large 'CLOSED' sign tacked on the door. Cursing, he kept walking. _I'll just have to find another._

He had to cross a few streets and walk into a middle class part of the city, not the rich area he was used to. This bathhouse was not nearly as luxurious as the one he had intended on going to and it didn't look very clean on the outside, but it would feel like heaven just the same. As he came up to it, an old man waved his walking stick at Solon and cried out, "You! You need a bath!"

"What do you think I'm doing here, old man?"

"I thought you might be passing by! Come, come, come! And don't turn the water brown! Wash off before you soak, or I'll wallop you!"

Solon scowled. _How dare this old croon threaten me! _"You think I don't know bathing etiquette, you old windbag?"

The old man struck Solon on the top of his head with his stick. "Respect your elders, boy!"

Solon was stunned, and he reached up to feel his hair, which had looked fine in his reflection but now felt disheveled by the blow. _No matter… I was going to wash it anyway. _"Boy? I'm hardly a boy!" The old man waved his stick at Solon again. He hurried inside as the old man rubbed his long beard between his fingers and cackled an airy laugh at him. _Damned geezer. _

He entered the changing room and grabbed a towel from a pile in the corner of the room and a sponge off a shelf, then sat on a bench to remove his shoes. He put them aside, then undressed and wrapped the towel around his waist. He moved into the bathing area and was further disappointed to see that he would not be bathing alone. That would not have been so bad if the other person weren't a child. As long as the boy would leave him alone, he'd be fine, but he knew people bathing together often felt the need to talk. _Bah!_

The boy was already soaking in the bath, blowing bubbles. When Solon walked in, he grinned at him, stifling a giggle at his crooked, messed up hair. Solon scowled again as he sat down on a stool beside a bucket of water. _Hmm… I need new clothes. _The boy waved at Solon, catching his attention. "What?" he asked coldly.

"Pruney fingers!"

That gave Solon a thought. "Are you going to stay in there all day, kid?"

"Eh? No," the boy sank down into the water again to blow more bubbles.

"Would you like to make some potch? If you run an errand for me, I'll pay you 500 potch."

The boy jerked up out of the water, his eyes wide, "500 potch!? What do you want me to do?"

"First, buy me some soap from the old man outside. I don't want to talk to him," Solon soaked the sponge in the bucket of water and began cleaning himself, starting with his armpits.

"Okay!" the boy jumped out of the water and wrapped his towel around his waist, then went up to Solon. "I need money." The boy held out his hand and Solon dug out a 100 potch coin from his pouch. The boy ran out, and Solon was glad he didn't slip and break his neck on the wet floor. After a few moments, the boy returned with the soap. "Now what?"

"Now put on some damn clothes. I need you to go to the store."

The boy pouted for a moment then obliged. Solon smirked, happy to have soap and to have someone running errands for him while he enjoyed a nice, long, hot bath. He tried to clean himself off quickly so he could soak, but he knew he would regret it later if he wasn't thorough. He rubbed the soap into the sponge and scrubbed himself so there was a thick lather of soap and bubbles on his neck, chest, arms, and abdomen. Then, the boy came back fully clothed. "What do you want me to get for you, mister?"

Solon answered, "Pants, a tunic – something nice, ask the shopkeeper, underwear, and hair gel. The sticky kind, not that watery stuff. Got that?"

"Yes, sir!" He held out his hands again.

Solon wondered how much it would all cost and decided to hand the boy a pouch. "Don't steal any of it. I'll find you if you do. I'm sure the old man outside knows your name."

The boy sneered, "My name is Porter, and I'm not going to steal it! You're going to give me some, anyway."

Solon waved him away and continued washing himself. When the boy left, his joy at having the bath to himself was short lived. Another man entered and sat beside him. "Hello! How are you today, stranger?" Solon groaned and rinsed off quickly. The man beside him didn't say another word.

Solon got up and stepped into the cypress bath, feeling his toes tingle from the heat. _Ahhh… _He let the hot water and steam surround him, then dunked his head under the water. _This is heaven. _He came up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, then sat along the wall of the bath where there was a ledge built in. He closed his eyes and fell asleep until Porter returned.

"You gonna stay in there all day, mister?" he joked, then realizing Solon was asleep, he poked him. Solon opened one glaring eye at the boy, then remembered he gave him a pouch of potch and an errand to run.

"You got everything?"

"Yes, sir! It's all in the dressing room."

"Thanks. Stay there, I want to make sure you didn't steal from me."

"Hmph! That's the thanks I get?" The boy stood and walked out of the bath back into the changing area.

Solon groaned again. He didn't want to leave yet. He looked at his hands and saw his fingers were wrinkled and the tips were white. _Hmm… Maybe I've been in longer than I thought. _He reluctantly got out of the bath, noticing the other man was no longer there either. He went to the changing room and saw the boy sitting there looking bored. _Well, if he's still here, I suppose he didn't steal anything… he could have run off with 300,000 potch. _"Where is it?"

The boy pointed to a pile of clothes on the bench in front of Solon. He felt silly for not seeing it right in front of him.

"And my potch?"

The boy tossed him his bag of money.

"Thank you," Solon opened it and tossed the boy a 1,000 potch coin.

The boy caught it, wide-eyed. "Thanks, mister!" With that, he got up and left.

_Probably going to buy candy with it and rot his teeth… _Solon dried off and donned his new attire, not all too disappointed in the choice he didn't get to make. Then, he went to styling his hair and contemplating his next plan of action.

_It's probably getting late. I'll do something productive tomorrow, but for now, I need to find a place to stay._

Author's notes:

I realize most people, including myself, disapprove of resurrection fanfics. In this case, I really just don't care. Yes, I know they died. But I love them all too much to resist writing about them, and if you have a complaint about the fact that I revived them, please leave me alone.

This story is based off a project my ex and I started years ago (try ten), and recently, I felt the urge to revise our ideas and work on it alone. We never finished our story, which was supposed to lead into the Highland Rebellion (which is 9 years later still), so we'll just have to see what happens… I'm probably going to be making it up as I go along.

A few of the characters are not my creation, and I will give credit for those where it is due. Starting with Corielle from Rainhawke's Hawk and Fox. While Rainhawke didn't talk about her much (only mentioned her as Seed's girlfriend before he died), I will expand on her a bit more. Mostly I liked the name and I am a big fan of Rainhawke's writing.

I warn you that it could be a long time (or never) before I finish this, but hopefully it will be an interesting read, and I will try not to stop halfway through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Konami's Suikoden II. I am not affiliated with Konami nor do I claim ownership of any part of Suikoden. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _**_  
_**

**Suikoden 2 and 1/2 - The Higheast Rebellion**

**Chapter 2**

"Sir?"

Culgan looked up to see Siobhan rubbing her eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but we're closed… It's really late now."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Culgan closed the book he was reading. He'd picked up a couple more after finishing the book on the Dunan Unification War. He hadn't even noticed when the natural light was replaced by a lamp behind him.

He stood, gathering his materials, and Siobhan smiled, "I'll put them away in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you," he gave a slight bow and left.

Culgan stepped outside the double doors and sighed as he realized his money pouch was gone. His mother's house wasn't far from where he was if she still resided there. As he walked north, the way he'd come from, he felt pensive. The city was quiet but lamps lit the streets, and it looked just the way it had before the war. It was peaceful. He wondered if people were still angry about the outcome of the war, or if they were all just glad that it was over. Surely it wasn't that easy to adjust to the new country.

When he reached a well lit street he approached a house on the corner. It looked brighter and cleaner than it had when he left. His mother hadn't taken very good care of it since his father left them when he was a child, and he was usually too busy to keep up the house's appearance himself. He knocked on the door, inwardly disappointed already, sure she no longer lived there. After a moment a light went on inside and someone came to the door. A middle aged woman cracked it open, "Can I help you?"

"I apologize for my intrusion so late at night. I'm looking for a woman named Charon."

"I'm sorry, she no longer lives here," the woman wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tighter. "I don't remember where she moved to. I'm sorry."

"I see..."Culgan turned away somberly, "Thank you."

"Are you a relative of hers?"

He looked back, "I'm her son."

"She was a kind woman. She left most of her belongings here. She seemed very… lonely," she looked him over and furrowed her brows. He must have looked somewhat haggard and tired. She hesitated, "If you need a place to stay, we have a spare bedroom."

"You'd offer me a room?" Culgan was surprised. She must have known his mother well, to invite a stranger into her house.

"If you are who you say you are, then yes, you are welcome." She moved aside and pulled the door open for him to enter. "Culgan, right?"

As he entered, he looked at her with subdued surprise, "Yes. How did you…"

She closed the door behind him and motioned for him to follow, "Your mother hired me as a maid shortly after you left. She spoke about you a lot." She turned to look at him as she led him upstairs, "She… really missed you."

He nodded, "She seemed lonely even when I was around. I was often preoccupied."

When they reached the top of the staircase, the woman lowered her voice to avoid waking her family, "You joined the military, right? She was very proud of you." She led him down the hall and into a small room, one that Culgan recognized as his father's former study.

"Yes. She always wanted me to follow in my father's footsteps."

"Fighting for one's country is a great honor." She lit a lamp at his bedside. "But, when you didn't come home, I guess she felt there were too many memories here for her to stay." She moved to the doorway, "Do you need anything else?"

Culgan shook his head, "This is more than enough. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning."

"It's not a problem. Tomorrow I'll prepare breakfast and a bath for you." She didn't want to be rude, but he did appear in need of one. She closed the door quietly behind her as Culgan removed his boots.

He sighed as he laid back into the cushions on the bed, falling asleep to his restless thoughts.

The next morning Seed woke up at the break of dawn. Unconsciously his hand drifted to his chest where Viktor's sword had pierced him. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned, then lifted his shirt to check for a scar – just in case. He found nothing unusual, and stood up, thinking it would have been nice if all his other scars were gone too. Without putting his shoes on, Seed walked downstairs and was met by Mr. Benson.

"You're an early riser," he looked Seed up and down. "Something I can get for you?"

"Yes, sir. I'd like to brush my teeth if-"

"Ah, of course. I'll send up a water basin and a tooth brush."

"Thank you!" Seed was relieved. He hadn't given it much thought the day before, but the taste in his mouth was bothering him now. He returned to his room and laid down on his bed, wide awake.

Meanwhile Christina was in her room just waking up. She would have slept longer but remembered that she was about to begin another journey – with a handsome companion – and her excitement overrode her desire for more sleep. She quickly dressed and hurried across the hall to Seed's room, then knocked lightly. "Seed? Are you awake?"

He opened the door, "Yeah, I'm up."

"Good! Meet me downstairs for breakfast. Did you sleep okay?"

Seed sat back down on his bed to put his boots on, "Yeah, fine." Christina grinned and went downstairs.

Just then the waitress from the day before came up with a large bowl of water and a toothbrush. She looked tired. "Good morning," she yawned, setting it down on the dresser.

"Thanks." Seed splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth, then, realizing he didn't have a towel, he used his sleeve to dry his face. He folded his jacket because he didn't want anyone to recognize him and piled it with his gauntlets on top of his breastplate and greaves, then he carried it all downstairs with him.

"You don't look half dead anymore," she said, relieved.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better too, not as lost as I was."

"Hey, I only have about 20,000 potch saved up. Think it'll be enough?"

"Yeah, that's more than enough. I'm selling some of my armor too."

"Those cool looking things you wore yesterday? Are you sure!?"

"Yup," Seed smiled at the waitress as she brought food and water to their table.

"They seem important and damn expensive though!"

"'Damn expensive', yes; That's why I'm selling them."

"But… but don't you need them? I mean, you must have had them before… Are you a rich man trying to see the world or something? Or maybe a warrior? OOHH! A KNIGHT!" Christina seemed to get lost in her own personal banter again as she picked at the fresh fruit on the table.

"Nah, I don't need 'em," Seed muttered as he took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"You're absolutely sure about it?"

"Yup."

"Well, you seem sure… but to be EXTRA sure, always ask yourself – will I regret this later?"

"I'm extra sure," Seed drank some water.

"Okay, then let me go get my last bit of pay from Mr. Benson and we can head out," she said as she got up and walked to the front of the inn.

Seed continued picking at the food while he waited for her, eating some grapes, slices of orange, and toast. He wrapped the rest in a napkin to take with them. It would be a long trip by foot.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Christina fidgeted excitedly, holding a medium sized bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, could you hold onto this for me till I get rid of this armor?"

"Yeah, sure!" Christina took the jacket and gauntlets off the top of the pile and stuffed them in her half empty bag. "Ya know, I miss that jacket on you."

"Heh, I'll wear it again. Just… not right now."

"All right, we're all set then?"

Mr. Benson came from the front of the inn smiling, "Good luck to you, Christina. You're always welcome back here."

She smiled back, a bit melancholy, "Thank you so much, Mr. Benson. I'll drop by when I'm in town again!"

Seed stepped forward, "Thank you again, sir."

"Don't give it a second thought!" the man put a hand on Seed's shoulder, "Just be safe and take care of Christina!"

"Sure thing," Seed pushed the front door open for Christina and followed behind her.

"He's sweet like my dad was… It was nice staying here, but onto L'Renouille! And, thank you, you're quite the gentleman," she smiled.

"That's a first… I mean, thanks, er… you're welcome."

She laughed, "You're goofy, but you seem like you could be very suave with the ladies. I like ya!"

He chuckled, "First stop: the armor store."

"All right, Tenzan pass is kinda where I had some trouble last time, but you can scare off big mean men, right?" She followed him to the store, somewhat surprised he knew exactly where he was going.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great! I've tried being intimidating, but it doesn't work very effectively…" When he turned to look at her, she looked at him with a mean face and made a 'grrr' sound. "Needs work, huh?"

He chuckled again, "Yeah, I don't think you could scare small children with that one."

"Can't you humor me? Just a little?"

He pushed open the door to the armor store and followed her in.

"Oh yeah, can you answer any questions about yourself today, or are you still trying to be handsome, dark, and mysterious?"

"I have to try to be handsome?"

"Oh, uh, nope… I just start talking, and well, y'know… Heh," she blushed. Changing the subject, she muttered, "It smells nifty in here…"

Seed grinned and stepped up to the counter. "Hello."

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper answered.

"I wanna sell this armor. It used to be worth a lot of money." Lowering his voice, he leaned forward so Christina couldn't hear, "I paid 90,000 potch for the greaves a few years ago. They were custom made."

"Hmm, let's have a look-see," the shopkeeper pulled the armor closer and adjusted his glasses. "Well, well! It's been a long time since I've seen an armor of this metal and fine craft." He examined it obsessively, forgetting about the two patrons waiting patiently. Seed rested his elbows on the counter and glanced at Christina beside him. She was distracted by the shiny armor hanging on the wall. After a few minutes, Seed cleared his throat and shifted his weight. The shopkeeper lifted his gaze off the armor and coughed, "I'd put the current value of this armor at 100,000 potch." Seed tried not to look surprised or too pleased with himself as the shopkeeper eyed him suspiciously, "But due to the look of battle damage, I'll pay you 50,000 potch. How does that sound?"

Christina was drawn into the transaction now, and she thought to herself she'd have to pat him on the back later. "Damn… took me MONTHS of working to get anywhere near half of that!"

"Sure," he answered the shopkeeper, then lifted the breastplate that had been resting out of sight by his feet up to the counter. "And what about this?"

"You're selling that too!?" Christina protested, "Seed, that's stuff's amazing! How can you!?"

"Do you see a war? I don't. So, what do I need it for?"

"Good point…"

The shopkeeper was inspecting the breastplate thoroughly, "This is quite a piece of work!" He ran his fingers over it feeling for dents and weaknesses, "And still in fair condition." He muttered to himself, 'Just a few dings… nothing that can't be banged out with a hammer…' Addressing Seed again, the man stated, "I'd value this piece at 170,000 potch. How does 85,000 sound to you?"

"Yeah, that's good," Seed started looking around the store at the armor hanging on the walls as Christina went back to examining the shiny breastplate. She didn't want to cross any lines with her new, still much a stranger, companion. "While I'm here, I want two of those," he pointed at a casual, cheap looking tunic.

"This one?"

"The brown one with the hood."

"They're 200 potch each."

"All right," Seed glanced at Christina and grinned to himself, "That cloak back there, does it have holes for your arms to go through?"

"Ah, like a poncho. No, not that one. This one does."

"Can I take a closer look at them?"

"Of course," the shopkeeper removed a burgundy cloak and a gray poncho from the wall and brought them to the counter.

Seed felt the materials between his fingers as he called Christina over, "Any opinion? Poncho or cloak?"

She perked up, "Eh? Me? Oh, I dunno… The burgundy one is kinda nice." She touched it too, to act like she wasn't just going by the color.

"Okay, we'll take the cloak too."

"All right, the 'cape of darkness' is 6,800. Your total is 7,000 deducted from the 135,000 I owe you…" the man calculated in his head then counted the money as he paid Seed, "Here's your 128,000 potch."

"Thanks," Seed bundled the clothes together in his arms.

"Safe travels, come again," the shopkeeper grinned as he took the armor to the back.

"Sure thing!" Christina waved goodbye, more so to the shiny things than to the shopkeeper himself. As they walked down the steep hill out of the city, Christina couldn't help herself. "Seed, tell me something about yourself. Age, destination, reason for being where you were, and what's going on… y'know, anything. Casual chit-chat." She was trying so hard to find something out about him, it was driving her mad.

He grinned, "Why you wanna know so bad? Why don't you tell me about YOU, little miss interrogation?"

"Wow, that's a lotta syllables. In-tear-oh-gay-shun… 5. Wow, big words are fun. I'm glad your name only has one…" she noticed him staring her, bemused. "What do you want to know about me? Hm?"

"Whatever you want to know about me."

"Oh, okay, lessee… Okay, I was walking down the street 'cause I was bored and watching people makes me feel less lonely, so I wander a lot… then, I stumbled upon you. That was my reason for ending up there, how did you?"

"I dunno. How old are you?"

"Whaddya mean you don't know?" she pouted, "I'm 25… you?"

"26."

"So, really, that was expensive armor you had. Did you fight in a war or something? Or is it a hobby? It looked like you wore it a lot."

Seed rolled his eyes, but he was walking ahead of her so she didn't catch it. _How many more questions am I going to have to answer? _"Hobby, previously owned." He'd lied, but he didn't want to ask the follow up question of 'what war did you fight in?' He could tell her the truth later, but for now, he didn't want to deal with it. He slowed down, so she was walking beside him.

"Oh, cool…" she didn't entirely believe him. She gazed into the sky, watching the clouds and making out animal shapes in them. "Nice out today, isn't it-AHG!" she wasn't watching where she was going because she was looking up, and she fell flat on her face. Seed, who'd been following her gaze, tripped over her, but caught himself before he fell.

_Runes, what a pair we make._

"Oh no! I got your stuff dirty!" When she fell, his jacket had come out of her bag, but patted the dust off of it and replaced it in her bag.

"That's alright," he laughed and helped her up.

She mock glared at him for laughing at her, "Thanks, you turd."

_Turd?! _"You're welcome, ditz."

She pouted, "Hey, them's fightin' words! I'd tackle you but my knee hurts now." She bent over and brushed the dirt off her clothing.

"We're not even on the road yet…"

"Well, it's a good thing I get it outta the way early."

"Let's go, I wanna get this new shirt on."

"Okay, fine, you." Once they reached the outskirts of the city and found the road, Seed stopped. "What's up?"

"Turn around for a sec, I'm gonna change my shirt."

"Since when does a guy need to hide his chest?"

"What, you wanna look?" he grinned as she blushed and turned around.

"No funny business!" she laughed and started whistling while she waited for him.

He removed his worn, long sleeve black mock turtle neck and put on one of the cheap hooded tunics, then wished he'd grabbed something a little nicer. "Dammit. It's itchy at my neck," he scratched.

She turned around, adjusting the pack on her back, "Oh do I build muscle travelling… Did you wanna go get a different one? Or… you could go without." She grinned slyly.

"We just got out, now you're suggesting going back in? Nah, I'm okay. Here, put this on," he tossed the burgundy cloak to her.

She caught it and stared, "What? This was for me?"

"Bandits are less likely to chase you if they think you're hiding something… and if you're not showing so much skin," he glanced down at her v neck showing off her cleavage and midriff and adorned belly button.

"Er… fine," she put the pack down on the ground and put the cloak on. She wore it crooked so she could hold onto the pack. "Thank you."

"I'll let you carry that stuff for the first mile, then I'll carry it, and we can switch off. How's that?"

"Okay!" she smiled. She liked the cloak; It was soft, and even though the weather was warm, it was thin enough to still be comfortable.

They started off toward the mountain pass.

Solon had chosen a comfortable, attractive inn and paid a week's advance on his room. It didn't include a bath, but the bathhouse he'd been to the day before was only a few minutes walk away. He woke up only an hour or so before midday and decided to find out what was going on by visiting the palace at the center of the city. He would make sure not to use his real name – after all, the prince of Highland wanted him dead. He didn't try too hard to disguise himself; He wore the tunic the boy brought him yesterday and had already styled his hair, so he didn't want to wash it out and start over. If someone recognized him, he would simply deny being Solon Jhee. He wondered if pretending to be a fan was too egocentric and absurd to be believable.

He went downstairs and ate lunch at his leisure, then walked to the center of the city. It had been a long time since he walked across L'Renouille, and he'd forgotten how big it was. Inwardly he decided to take a carriage back to the inn after this expedition. When he reached the palace, he saw the flags were no longer the blue and gray that belonged to Highland but the red and gold of the Alliance. He felt less bold now and more cautious as he approached a guard. "Greetings!"

The guard acknowledged him with a nod then stepped aside to block the door.

"Is the palace open to the public?"

The guard's eyes shifted to meet his, "I'm sorry, sir, but the palace is not open to the public."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Where've you been?" The guard eyed him up and down. "Come to think of it, I've not seen you before, but this is a big place…" He caught himself rambling, "Excuse me. After the war, the palace has become the offices for the mayor and other official business I know nothing about."

_Of course he wouldn't know the intricate details. _"Sorry, I'm not from around here. I was thinking of setting up shop." Solon crossed his arms and shifted his weight, "So, who's in charge here? It's part of the Jowston Alliance now?"

"I see… Higheast is part of the Republic of Dunan. If you would like to set up a shop, you need to have an audience with the mayor."

_Higheast, eh? _"And who is the mayor?"

"Mayor Fitcher is in charge and happens to be in today. If you want, I could let you through," the guard leaned forward a bit and whispered, "but good luck with the receptionist, she can be quite crabby."

"Fitcher…" _They appointed that sodded fool to run this place!? What happened, did all the smart people die? _Solon noticed the guard awaiting his answer. _I can't go in… he might recognize me. _"Thank you, but I'm afraid I have a prior engagement that I am nearly late to as it is." He was relieved to see the guard nodded understandingly. "I do have one more question for you though, if you might tell me. The Highland politicians – were they replaced when the country fell or did they retain their positions?"

The guard looked a little baffled, then rubbed his chin in thought, "I've only been here a year now, but… I know a few were allowed to keep their positions. There's one family that seems to be popular with the locals… J something rather…"

Solon felt relieved and genuinely smiled at the man, "Thank you, sir, you've been most helpful." _And you've saved me a trip to the library._

The guard nodded, "You're welcome. If you need anything else, feel free to stop by. It gets tedious standing here all day."

Solon found a carriage not far from the palace and paid the driver to take him back to the inn. He decided at the end of the week, he would move on to Kyaro. He might as well enjoy himself, and that was his favorite place to go for vacation.

There was a light knock on the door. "Culgan?" The door creaked open enough for his host to peek inside the room. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Culgan…" He didn't stir. She could see he was still fully clothed, so she took a deep breath and walked to his bedside. She reached out and shook him lightly on his shoulder. He grunted quietly, still asleep. The woman frowned, not wanting to be rude, but his bath was ready and she was about to prepare breakfast. She gave his shoulder a firm shake and raised her voice slightly, "Culgan."

"Hm?" He cracked one eye open and peered up at his host.

"It's morning now, and your bath is prepared for you. You had better get in before it gets cold," she smiled.

"Oh… Okay, thank you," he yawned and sat up groggily.

"It's downstairs, first door on the right." She left quietly to go prepare breakfast.

Culgan followed her directions to the bath, all his restless thoughts the night before still subdued by his somnolence. He undressed methodically, then slowly sat down in the bathtub, the warmth helping to wake him up. He leaned back for a few minutes with his eyes closed at first, then remembered he was a guest in a stranger's house, and began cleaning himself quickly. There was a light knock at the door. "Culgan?" the woman's voice spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"I have some clean clothes here for you. I'm going to slip them inside."

"Okay."

She cracked the door open and set a pile of clothing down on the floor for him, then closed the door.

He stood up and grabbed the towel that was resting beside the tub for him and dried off, beginning with his hair that the water had matted down. He examined the clothing he was given with approval, and after he dressed, he made his way to the kitchen, his worn clothes from the day before in his arms.

"Here, let me take those," the woman offered. "I'll wash them for you."

"Really, you've done enough for me. There's no need for you to do my laundry."

"Please, I don't mind. Now, sit, and I'll serve you breakfast." She bundled his clothing in her arms and gestured to the table in the dining room. "Oh, yes, I should introduce you to my husband and our son."

Culgan stood at the table and bowed his head, "Good morning. I'm pleased to meet you."

"This is Harry, and our son, Joshua," she smiled.

Harry smiled, "Please take a seat." Culgan sat, watching Joshua who was already eating his pancakes, drowning them in maple syrup, which caught a disapproving glare from his mother.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I was told your name either," Culgan looked up at his host.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm Emma," she blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't introduced herself properly. "I'll be right back with your breakfast." She retreated to the kitchen, setting his clothing aside once inside.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry smiled, cutting a piece of pancake with his fork. "My wife told me you didn't look in very good condition when you showed up."

"Yes, I did, thank you."

He chewed the piece of pancake slowly, and gestured to the pitcher of water in the middle of the table and Culgan's empty glass. "Help yourself, please."

Culgan poured himself a glass of water and set it aside.

"She also tells me you were in the war," he paused, slightly abashed, "…Sorry, you probably don't want to talk about that." He stuffed a large portion of the pancake in his mouth, taking his gaze off Culgan.

"I was," Culgan watched the man and tried to reassure him, "I'm not offended."

Harry nodded and smiled, relieved, "If you don't mind my asking, what are your plans now?"

"I'm not really sure yet."

Emma returned to the table with two plates in hand. "I made you eggs, bacon, and toast. I could also give you some pancakes if you'd like." She set one of plates in front of Culgan and took hers to her seat at the end of the table opposite Harry.

"No, that's all right, thank you." Culgan picked up his fork and politely cut into his eggs with it. He would have used a knife if they'd supplied one, but no one was using one. A look of satisfaction must have passed over his features when he took his first bite because Emma smiled at him, pleased at his enjoyment.

"It looks like the clothes fit you nicely," she eyed him. "They were your father's after all."

Culgan met her gaze, "They were?"

"Yes, we've kept your family's things intact after your mother left."

"That's very kind of you."

Joshua stood up and picked up his plate with his fork sliding across it as he held it unsteadily, and his mother smiled at him, "Leave the dishes, and I'll take care of them." The boy grinned and ran upstairs to his room. "That goes for you too, Culgan."

Culgan gave her an understanding nod as he chewed on a strip of bacon.

"I'll wash your clothes as soon as I clean up the kitchen, but it won't be dry for a few hours. You can make yourself at home or go out if you like. But please, don't feel rushed to leave. I promise you you're not imposing."

Culgan smiled and said for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Thank you."

It was midday by the time Seed and Christina reached the base of the mountain pass. They stopped and ate the few scraps of food Seed tucked away in his jacket and laid on the grass, relieved to be off their feet. After the first hour of travelling, Seed had taken the pack from Christina and insisted on carrying it until they reached the pass. After their short break, she hoisted the pack over her shoulder and they made their way up the mountain.

"Do you know the way? I think there was a fork in the road, I'm not sure which way to go," Christina stayed close to Seed, wary of the bandits that might ambush them. The last time she came through, a bandit popped out of the bushes at her, and she ran away before he could do anything.

"Yes, I know the way. Just keep an eye out," Seed led the way, following the path on the road. Seed wondered if they could go undetected if they stayed off the road, but he didn't want to run into the bandits' encampment by accident. He figured they would set up where the Unicorn Brigade used to be stationed. They would have to pass through if that were the case, and the trees were sparse there, leaving no way to sneak past them. Hopefully they would ask for a toll and let them through peacefully if he paid it. On the other hand, he'd never dealed with bandits before and had only heard stories.

_One male… One female… No one else. _A young, dark, disheveled looking bandit dropped down from a tree as soon as Seed and Christina passed below him. He grabbed Christina and held a dagger to her throat, grinning with satisfaction at his successful ambush on the two.

"SEED!" Christina screamed, gripping the man's arm, trying to pull his hand away from her neck.

Seed whipped around. _Damn it! _"Let her go!" Instinctively, he went for his sword.

"Remove yer weapons and back up, else the girl gets an extra smile!" The bandit grinned, holding his knife just close enough not to break her skin.

Seed paused, then removed his swordbelt, dropped it on the ground, and took two steps back. "What're you, a ninja?" He was still shocked that they hadn't seen or heard him as they passed through.

The bandit grinned, "That's none of your concern. I'm feeling generous-like, so I'll let you go for… 20,000 potch," the bandit cast a glance at the bag over Christina's shoulder, "and anything of value in 'ere."

Christina was visibly shaking with tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to think of what she could do to help the situation. She was coming up short on options. "Please let me go…"

"Fine, I'll pay the money, but let her go." Seed reached into his tunic and removed his pouch of potch for the bandit to see.

"You agreed to pay awfully fast. You must have a lot of money… so, on second thought, I'm upping the price to 70,000 potch," the bandit grinned again, tightening his grip on Christina.

"What!? No! Seed, don't pay it! That's too much!" she thought about biting the bandit's hand but didn't want to risk having her throat cut. She felt sick to her stomach, knowing how long it took her to save up just the 20,000 potch alone. _Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! _

Seed snarled and shouted, "I don't have time to play your fucking games!" He was on the verge of losing his temper but there was nothing he could do that wouldn't risk Christina's life. He threw the pouch on the ground, and some of the potch spilled out of the bag on impact. "LET HER GO, NOW!"

"Seed, no…" Christina frowned and looked away.

The bandit looked at the bag of money on the ground and back at Seed, thoughtfully. "I think maybe you—"

"What's going on here?" Another bandit breathlessly emerged from the trees behind Christina and her captor. _That voice… _He looked hard at Seed, who was wearing a hood over his head, but knew him when he saw him. _Runes! _He stopped himself from saluting, seeing his former General was incognito.

"These two—" the bandit started.

"This fucker isn't satisfied with everything we have!" Seed roared, looking ready to go for the bandit's throat as soon as he was vulnerable.

"Yeah, this ninja-bandit jumped us! Please let me go!" Christina pleaded.

The newcomer glared at the hostile bandit with disapproval, "Stand down."

"Why are ya looking at me like that!? They need to pay the price for passage!"

The newcomer placed his hand over the hilt of his sword, "I said stand down and return to camp."

The bandit loosened his grip on Christina and looked down at the potch on the ground, then back up to the other bandit, "What about the potch?"

"Leave it."

"But!" the bandit looked enraged.

The newcomer unsheathed his sword an inch and glared, his patience wearing thin. The bandit felt his courage dissipate, knowing full well the consequences of disobedience. Defeated, he released Christina and gave her a little push. Christina wasted no time in turning around and aiming a kick between her captor's legs. With an uninhibited groan, the bandit dropped his dagger and fell to his knees, grabbing his crotch. "Bitch…!"

Christina ran to Seed and he embraced her tightly in a comforting hug. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

For a moment, she felt safe. Then, she remembered the newcomer that helped them, and whispered to Seed, "Do you know that guy? Why's he helping us?"

Seed let go of her and looked at the bandit who'd helped them. He did recognize the man, but he couldn't put a name to his face. Glaring at the bandit who was still writhing in pain, Seed retrieved his sword.

Sighing, the newcomer addressed the bandit, "You know you deserve that, right?" The bandit didn't answer. Turning his attention to Christina, he said, "My apologies, miss. Let me introduce myself. I am Charlee, and I'm second in command of the Tenzan pass bandits." He bowed, then continued, "Normally, we only steal from non-Highlanders of wealth. It seems my lesser here has forgotten that."

"Oh, well, I'm not from Highland… but I am poor!" Christina glared at the bandit again, who was crawling away now, hoping to escape before Seed took vengeance. "Oh, uh, and it's nice to see you have manners…"

Seed sheathed his sword, then went to picking up his potch off the ground now, still glowering at the bandit.

Charlee grinned, "That may be, but by the looks of your clothing and means of travel—" There was a rustle in the bushes beside him.

"Charleeeee!" Another bandit, a young woman about Christina's age, popped out from the bushes at his side. "Don't think you can have all the action for yourself!" She clung to his arm, grinning widely.

"Holy…! You came out of nowhere!" Christina was startled.

Seed grinned at Charlee as he stood up beside Christina, as if to say, 'You sly dog, you.'

Charlee exchanged a look with Seed, as if to say, 'It's not like that!'

"Oh, uh, I'm Christina, by the way," Christina introduced herself. "And this is Seed!" She leaned over and whispered to him, "Seed, why are you so quiet?"

Seed whispered back, "They did just try to rob us, you know."

Charlee, who was struggling against his companion, finally wrought his arm free. "This is Giselle," he motioned with his hand to her, "She's third in command."

Giselle grinned with satisfaction at being recognized by Charlee. "That's right! And don't you go getting any funny ideas about Charlee here… he's mine!" She gripped his arm again, and Charlee sighed. "But… ooh," she eyed Seed up and down. _Want!_

Charlee got his arm free again and stepped in front of her, so as to not creep Seed out with her gawking. "Nice to meet you, Seed."

Seed couldn't stifle a grin, "Yeah. You too."

Christina exchanged a possessive look with Giselle, who was glaring back at her.

"So, who is first in command?" Seed asked curiously.

Ignoring Giselle behind him, Charlee answered, "Our leader is Kyori. Be thankful he's out and about and didn't show up instead."

"Oh? Is he mean?" Christina inserted herself into the conversation.

Giselle followed suit with a mocking tone, "He's da boss and we have to do what he says… Ha!"

"Shush, you," Charlee cast a sideways glance at Giselle.

"Sounds like a punk. Maybe we'll get to meet him someday?" Christina sounded hopeful.

_Did she already forget that she was held at knife point a few minutes ago? _Seed shook his head, "About that bandit earlier…"

"He'll be disciplined. You can be sure of that. I'll just send Giselle at 'em! She's quite vicious—" Charlee was interrupted by a sharp jab to the ribs.

"Am not! Take it back or you'll get another!" Giselle shot him a look.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rubbing his side, Charlee nodded to Seed, "I'll make sure that you're granted safe passage." He turned to Giselle, "Make sure the others know."

Giselle stood up straight and mock saluted him, "Aye! Will do." She gave Seed another sultry look before taking off into the woods.

"Could I have a word with you, Seed? In private?" Charlee nodded to the side, "Excuse us, miss." He walked with Seed to stand underneath a nearby tree.

Christina pouted and leaned against the mountain wall, trying to inconspicuously listen in.

Speaking a hushed tone, Charlee said, "Sir! I thought you were dead! Where have you been all this time?"

Seed sighed, "I really can't say. Let's just say… I've been in a coma for three years."

Charlee leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. "After the war, we were allowed to go back to civilian life or continue military service, but… I couldn't, not under their flag." He looked to Seed, "What are your plans now?"

"Right now, I'm just trying to find Culgan. I only woke up yesterday, so I'm still pretty confused… and really pissed off. I'm afraid to see how much L'Renouille has changed. I didn't bother looking around Kyaro or exploring the old training grounds for the Unicorn Brigade. I had too much on my mind for it to even occur to me…" He shook his head, "Oh and…" he glanced over at Christina, who had edged forward a little to eavesdrop but wasn't noticeably closer. "She doesn't know who I was. I don't know if I should tell her or not. She asks a lot of questions."

Charlee followed Seed's gaze to Christina. "I don't see the harm in it, really. She looks harmless enough, but then again, so does an assassin if you're not careful," he joked.

Seed laughed out loud at the thought of Christina being an assassin. "I think she'd accidentally hurt herself before she could hurt me."

Christina resisted the urge to butt in.

"It's nice to see a familiar face, Charlee," Seed grinned at him.

"Most definitely, sir," Charlee cracked a smile.

"So, why did you become a bandit?"

"Well, you see… my family were in Muse, and…" he looked away solemnly, "Let's just say I had nothing to return to. I became a drunk, but Kyori saved me from myself and got me back on my feet. That's how I am here before you today."

"Damn Luca Blight…" Seed clenched his fist, scowling.

Charlee could see Christina in the corner of his eye, who was now noticeably closer to them. "Looks like we should continue this talk another time."

Knowing she was caught, Christina blushed, "Er… I'm sorry… I just want to know more about you, Seed…"

"Well, did you overhear?" He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Only a little bit… about assassins… and Muse…" she fidgeted nervously.

Seed looked amused.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Charlee walked over to her, grinning, and patted her on the head. "I'm sure Seed will tell you everything when he feels comfortable," he shrugged.

Christina looked to Seed, hopeful.

"Ehh…" Seed rolled his eyes.

"So, you said I dunno who you 'were'. What did you mean?"

"I was a general for the Highland Army."

"A general!? Really!?"

Charlee put a hand on her shoulder, "You can see how he'd be hesitant to go around revealing that, right?"

"Oh… Yeah, I guess I can see why…"

Charlee looked up into the sky, "I better not keep you two from your travels. You should have no further troubles passing through, sir." He reached into a pouch connected to his belt, "Here. Take this as I'm sure it'll be some help along the way." He pulled out a small bag with different medicines inside and handed it to Christina. "Hopefully we meet again. You two are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Seed smiled, and Christina gave Charlee a hug that took him by surprise. They waved goodbye as they continued their journey through the pass and down the winding mountain path.

Author's Notes:

Phew! I've been busy, thus the delay. Well, Seed gets a lot of excitement in his chapters, but I have plans for Culgan, don't worry. Solon, on the other hand, won't be getting as much attention from me (he wasn't even in the original at all), but don't worry, he'll still be getting lots of love. I owe thanks to Akamai for helping me with my writing by being my new roleplaying partner! He helped me give the bandits personality, and he helps with a lot of minor characters too, like the guard and Emma. It's always so much more fun when it's interactive, which gives me hope that I'll write more of this story than if I were doing it alone! I've nearly completed my list of characters (yes, a complete tablet of 108 stars) and I will involve them all somehow, even if it's minor. Now, here's where my thoughts start getting funny again… Should I say "[Character] joins the group" when I recruit them!? If only I could add that little sound effect to it too, haha! So, it could be like…

Christina exclaims to Seed, "I've decided! I'm sticking with you through to the end! Let's get Highland back!"

Christina joins the group. [sound chime]

Mwahahaha! So corny, I like it. But no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Konami's Suikoden II. I am not affiliated with Konami nor do I claim ownership of any part of Suikoden. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _**_  
_**

**Suikoden 2 and 1/2 - The Higheast Rebellion**

**Chapter 3**

After breakfast with Emma and her family, Culgan walked north, out of the city, and back to the lake where he woke up. As a youth, he would go there with his father either to sit in silence or for a rare meaningful talk, and as he grew older and sat at the shore alone, it helped to clear his head. He sat now on the ground, watching the placid water and listening to the breeze rustle the trees.

_I'm at a loss. Everything is different, everyone I knew is gone. What do I do? Hmm…. _He noticed a motion distant in the water, causing a ripple. _What is that…? _The water rippled closer to him as he made out a dark lump on the surface of the lake, slowly approaching him. The object dipped back under the water, and Culgan was puzzled. It didn't reappear until minutes later when it was closer to the shore line. Then, the object poked back out of the water, and he recognized it as a turtle's head. _What in the…_

"Greeeetings…. youuung one…" the voice was deep, throaty, and hollow, but the tone with which it spoke was gentle and kind. The giant creature slowly made its way onto land, and Culgan studied it in awe.

_A giant terrapene. How odd._ Then, Culgan belatedly realized that in addition to being huge, the turtle spoke. _I must have fallen asleep without realizing._

The giant turtle slowly took a couple steps closer to Culgan, looking at him curiously with deep set eyes. "I… cooouldn't help… buuut notice… youuu…" the turtle trailed off as his eye lids slowly drooped closed and his head dipped down.

Culgan raised an eyebrow incredulously. _And now the turtle is falling asleep too. _He pinched himself and felt the pain, but the turtle was still sitting in front of him. Suddenly the turtle lifted its head up and opened its eyes again, "sitting… there."

Culgan reluctantly accepted the turtle was not a figment of his imagination and actually felt somewhat grateful for his company. He cleared his throat, "My name is Culgan."

"…Culllgan… you saaay? What… troubles… youuu?" The turtle slowly took another couple steps forward.

"I'm not sure what I should be doing now. It seems I have been given a second chance at life, a fresh start… but I lack direction." He looked out at the motionless lake again, lost in thought, then saw out of the corner of his eye, the turtle staring at him, blinking slowly. "How long have you been in that lake?"

The giant turtle took another slow step forward and settled into the sand, having finally reached his destination. "That is… mooost… troubl…ing to… nooot… have… dirrrection…" The turtle turned his head sideways to glance back at the lake. "I've seeeen… hundreds… of yeeears…" Culgan watched the fragile looking creature and wondered if he felt lonely. The old turtle turned its gaze back on Culgan, "Perhaps… this ollld… turrrtle could… be… of… sommme…. help." It breathed in deep after it finished.

Culgan looked at him fondly, "Then, you know this country used to be called Highland?"

The creature's eyes widened at the sound of the name, "Yesss… lovely plaaace… very… cleeean water…"

Culgan nodded sullenly, "I fought in the war and when it was coming to a close, I was separated from everyone I knew and cared about. Family, friends… I don't know where they are. Seed, King Jowy, my mother…"

"Ah…" the turtle recognized a name. "Jowy… I get… many… visitorrrs too my… lake… I've hearrrd talk… of him… having… gone… to Shesta…"

"Shesta," Culgan recalled seeing that on the map he examined, "a port town?" He shook his head, realizing the turtle may not know that much. "How long ago did you hear talk of this?"

It dipped its head down in thought, "Oh… I thinnnk… it wassss… a week… no… a month ago… when I… firrrst… heard it."

"Thank you. Do you have a name?"

"My nammmme… is… Duncan," the turtle appeared happy, his eyes gleamed with joy.

Culgan bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, Duncan. You've given me direction." _I may be too late to find him there, but if it could lead me to another clue, I am just as grateful. _

"Take care… of… yourself… I'll be here…. if… youuu need… me…" Duncan nodded slowly and began his slow walk back into the lake.

Culgan returned to the house to retrieve his belongings and begin his walk to the coastal town of Shesta. It was still early, and he figured he could make it there by nightfall if he left right away.

As they worked their way to the other side of the pass, Seed was silent. He adjusted Christina's pack over his right shoulder a few times but said nothing. Until they were an hour's range out of Tenzan pass, Christina was hesitant to speak. Finally, she spoke softly, "You don't have to keep secrets from me, Seed."

He slowed to walk beside her, realizing she'd fallen behind, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize either."

"No, I do." His failure to protect her had been weighing on his mind, "That bandit—"

"Forget it. It's over with. Who'd think to look in the trees, anyway? Besides, I don't think he would have cut me… His hands were shaking too."

"Still…" Seed scowled.

She started humming and hooked her arm through Seed's, smiling up at him. "Cheer up! We're almost to L'Renouille, aren't we?"

He smirked and shook his head, "No, not really. We'll have to stop by a town for the night on the way. We should reach the city by tomorrow evening."

"Oh… okay, then, how about we take a break? My feet are killing me!"

"Right here?"

"Under that tree," Christina pointed.

"Sure," Seed picked up his pace as she tugged on his arm with hers hooked through it.

When they reached the tree, Christina sat down on the grass and leaned against the massive trunk as Seed dropped the bag on the ground and sat beside her. She immediately closed the gap between them and leaned her head on Seed's shoulder. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a couple of minutes, okay?" She smiled, nuzzling her face into his shoulder until she found a comfortable enough position.

"All right," Seed didn't protest, but he wondered if he should. She'd been flirting with him quite a bit, and he didn't want to lead her on, but he didn't give it much more thought as his own eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed.

_Shit. _The sky was transforming from its cloudless azure blue to a firey orange and pink as the sun was settling behind the mountains to the west. "We overslept. Wake up," Seed nudged Christina's face with his shoulder.

"Hm..? Huh?" She opened her eyes and sat up, leaning against the tree trunk.

Seed noticed a spot of drool on his tunic but said nothing about it. "I fell asleep too. We need to keep moving."

"Oh, okay…" She stretched and yawned, then stood up, still leaning against the trunk of the tree sleepily.

Seed picked up the pack off the ground and threw it over his shoulder. "Do you want to find an inn?" He was hopeful she'd be willing to walk through the night, but he didn't count on it.

"How about we walk till nightfall, then, find an inn?"

"Okay."

They continued their trek northwest toward the capital, passing through a few small towns on the way. Each town became more tempting to stop at, for Christina to rest and for Seed to take a much needed bath. After a few hours, the sun disappeared completely and they stopped in a village called Nestaus. They found the inn, and while Christina went to her room to pass out, Seed sought a place to take a bath.

Night had fallen by the time Culgan reached Shesta, dimly lit by lamps lining the streets. Just outside the entrance to the town, he could see a large, muscular, half naked man sprawled out on his belly. Concerned, Culgan kneeled down beside him and squeezed his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

The man stirred and grunted, then rolled over and yawned, scratching his side as he came to. Culgan waited for a response. "...errmm..mph..huh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"A passerby. I thought you were unconscious or dead, excuse me." Culgan stood to go, unapologetic for waking the man.

The man sat up and held up a hand to stop him, "Hold up. I was I was a little rude to ya." He pointed to his chest with his thumb, "My name's Akamai, the best brawler around town."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Culgan." He held out a hand to help him up, and Akamai took it, but nearly pulled Culgan down to him as he stood. "Sorry 'bout that, friend." When he stood up straight, he towered over Culgan by more than a few inches, and Culgan was in no way of short stature. Now that the man was attentive, Culgan said, "I'm looking for a young man named Jowy. I don't suppose you've heard about him being here?"

"Hmm… my memory is a little fuzzy," Akamai scratched his belly and it rumbled a response, "but I bet if I had something to eat I could remember…" He grinned at Culgan.

Culgan shook his head, skeptical of Akamai having any knowledge of Jowy's whereabouts. "I'll just ask around town."

"Wait, wait! Ah, Jowy, yeah… small guy… passed through about three days ago."

Culgan stopped, "Three days? Do you know where he was headed?"

"You think maybe we could talk about this over a meal?" he gave a pleading look.

Culgan sighed, "Come along, then." He hoped he wasn't being strung along, but he was desperate to find a familiar face.

Culgan began leading Akamai into the city, but then realized he was unfamiliar with it, and let Akamai lead him to the inn. They sat down in the inn's small restaurant, and Akamai took no time in ordering enough food for a small family. Culgan calculated in his head just how big a hole Akamai was eating into his wallet, and stifled a sigh. The food came quickly and Akamai didn't bother with table manners as he stuffed his face as if he hadn't seen food in years. When he stopped to chug a glass of water, Culgan asked, "So, what do you know?"

Akamai didn't give pause to answer and continued eating, then answered with his mouth full, "Mmmph… nom… nom… south... nom…"

Culgan looked unamused as he sat motionless, watching Akamai the entire duration of his meal. He had ignored his gut feeling that he was being duped and soon the bill would come and tell him how much his stupidity cost him. The waitress approached the table and slipped Culgan a piece of paper. Culgan realized when she did so that Akamai must do this all the time – after all, he hadn't ordered a thing for himself, yet he was the one who took the bill without even asking for it. He looked at the piece of paper that read "3,000 potch" and glared at Akamai.

"Ahhhhh…" Akamai leaned back into his chair with a big grin and his hands rubbing his belly, "That's the stuff…" He let out a loud belch that made Culgan turn his face away.

"Oh! Um... Jowy, right? Could you describe him better… Lotsa Jowys running around, haha."

Culgan continued glaring, "Just admit you knew nothing in the first place."

"The name sounded familiar! Lotsa people come and go around here, this being a port town and all..." Akamai stood up, "Well, thanks for dinner!"

Culgan knew he wouldn't do well to stand up and try to block the monster of a man, so he stood up and paid the server the 3,000 potch, feeling very foolish. He was glad Seed wasn't there to chastise him… but what he would give to see his red-headed friend again.

Akamai, who'd walked past him and was halfway out the door, looked back and began feeling guilty. He sighed and walked back, sulking, "Listen… I feel bad for lying to you when you treated to me all this food. My warrior's code demands that from this day forth, I follow and help you on your journey!"

Culgan raised an eyebrow, wondering if the man really intended on robbing him in his sleep. "And how long do you feel indebted to me for? What 'journey' do you think I'm on?"

Akamai struck a pose, flexing and pointing at Culgan, "Until the day I feel I've fulfilled my debt. You bought me a mountain of food, so I owe you a mountain of gratitude!" Akamai realized he was speaking extremely loud and alarming everyone, so he lowered his voice. "Aren't you looking for this Jowy guy? I can help."

"Well, yes… I am… It's late, I'm going up to my room. I suppose I might see you tomorrow then."

"You can find me by the docks. I have a house nearby. Just ask around for me, okay?"

"Okay. Good night."

After Seed cleaned up, he took a nap, sleeping lightly. The slightest noises woke him, and as soon as the birds outside started chirping that morning was near, he was wide awake. He was unsympathetic in waking up Christina before the sun broke out over the hills, and they continued making their way to L'Renouille. Seed was in a high spirits, having cleaned up and knowing this was the final stretch before their destination. He whistled contentedly to pass the time.

"I think I've finally found something I don't like about you," Christina chimed, putting her hand heavily on his shoulder to slow him down.

Seed stopped, "What?" He had a worried look on his face, wondering what he'd done to make her dislike him.

"You're tone deaf!" She stuck her tongue out at him and walked ahead of him.

He grinned, glad it wasn't something more serious. "Bah! Whistling is fun," he puckered his lips and let out another shrill note, which Christina objected to with a cry of pain.

"Stop! For the love of God, please, stop! If you keep going, you have to give me a piggy back ride to make up for my ears bleeding."

Seed feigned taken offense, "It's not THAT bad!"

"Well, it's definitely not that good!" She hooked an arm through his and started merrily singing, "99 bottles of ale on the wall! 99 bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of ale on the wall!" She'd hoped his singing wasn't as bad as his whistling.

Seed groaned, "Oh, please, no…" He'd done plenty of travelling, and he'd heard hundreds of men sing from 99 down to 0…

She grinned and poked him in the side, "Well, now you know the pain I feel then."

"Fine, fine, I won't whistle… for a while," Seed kicked a dried up pine cone, which Christina immediately ran after and kicked ahead.

"See, this will be good entertainment for a while! Let's see if we can kick it all the way to L'Renouille."

"All the way? I don't think you should exert that much energy, it's still a long walk."

"We'll see!"

They continued their walk to the capital, with less 'music' and more chatting and playful high jinks to pass their time.

Culgan awoke to shouting outside and groggily went downstairs to investigate. He saw the innkeeper behind his desk reading a book, and asked, "What's the commotion outside?"

The innkeeper shook his head, "A pirate ship was sighted on the horizon, people are in an uproar. They panic every time this happens."

Culgan furrowed his brows, unable to really think of what to ask, so he went into the restaurant and sat down at the same table he'd situated last night. When a server came by, he asked, "Could I have some tea?"

She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a hot cup of tea for him. He spent the next few minutes clearing his head and waking up, not giving any thought to the notion of pirates or mass panic. When he finally felt awake, he paid the server and went outside to see what was going on. _I've never had a run in with pirates before… _

Akamai spotted him immediately and ran up to him, "Hey! Town's all in a frenzy right now. Those blasted pirates have come around for their tribute." He punched the palm of his hand frustrated, "What I wouldn't give for a chance to bust some heads…"

"Tribute?"

"Ah, yeah… These pirates have been coming by for years demanding stuff. The townsfolk pay them whatever they ask." Akamai crossed his arms and shrugged, "Government sure ain't gonna help. Can't say I really blame the people here for giving in."

"Hmm… How often do they raid the coast?"

"Usually about once a year, sometimes twice. They like to give us time to gather 'their supplies'," Akamai spit on the ground in disgust. "They stay for a couple days, then they move on."

"I see, they're unpredictable. I guess that's why this place isn't better protected by the military. What a shame." Culgan rubbed his chin, thinking. _Pirates have been a problem for over a decade, and nothing was ever done about it. There must be a way to discourage them from raiding Shesta. _"You're the only warrior in town?"

"Yeah. At least I'm the only guy willing to stick up for himself when these bastards come around. I usually stay out of sight though. Wouldn't want to cause trouble for anyone else…"

"What if there was a way to chase them off? Would the townsfolk listen?"

"It's worth a shot. I'm sure they would love to be rid of the pirates, but they're too afraid to fight back. You'd have to be one convincing bastard, hahaha!" Akamai lightly hit Culgan on the arm, "You have something in mind?"

"Hmm… I need to think about it. Their tribute, what is it?"

"Mostly food, drink, materials for their ship… So far they've not taken any of the women, I guess to keep us from poisoning their food."

"And why not poison their food?"

Akamai's eyes widened realizing he actually came up with a reasonable idea. "Yeah… why not?" He grinned.

"Do you have a doctor in town?"

"Yeah, the doctor has a place set up," Akamai pointed east, "that way. It's the only white building on the street."

"I'm going to pay him a visit. Gather the townspeople together."

"Sure thing! I'll have them rounded up before you know it!"

While Culgan visited the doctor, Akamai went to shouting at people and bringing them together in the town square.

When L'Renouille came into view, Seed broke the silence again with a cheerful, however cacophonic, tune. Christina began trailing behind, unbeknownst to Seed, until she was nearly out of earshot. When they finally reached the city walls, Seed turned around and shouted, "Why are you lagging behind? Come on! We're here!"

Christina jogged to catch up, then tossed the pinecone on the ground. "We made it. I toldja we could get the pinecone all the way here."

Seed was impressed she'd managed to keep kicking it for a whole hour before giving up and carrying it. He grinned, "Yeah, you showed me."

"So, where do we go now? I could really use a bath… and a nap… and an icecream."

"In that order?"

"Okay, fine, an icecream, a bath, and a nap. That sounds good…"

"Well, let's find an inn first. Something toward the center of the city."

"Okay, I'll follow you. This place is so big, I have no idea where the center is."

Seed pointed at the palace, easily visible even miles from the city. "That's the center."

"We're going to stay at the palace?"

Seed laughed, "No, but the closer we are to it, the nicer everything is."

Christina followed Seed as he started walking again. "Did you grow up here?"

"No, I grew up in a small village called Croi. We didn't pass through it, it would have been out of the way."

"Oh. Okay, well, how far until we get to where you want to go?"

"Twenty minutes, maybe."

"Twenty… but my feet hurt."

"We just walked for hours, it's only twenty minutes more."

"Hey, wait, you owe me a piggy back ride."

Seed looked back at her and scoffed, "I do not."

"I said if you whistled, you'd have to make up for it, and you went back to whistling, so…"

Seed chose to ignore her, but that didn't do him any good because after a moment she jumped on his back. "Hi ho, Seed!"

"Ahg!" He was taken off guard, but he caught hold of her legs gripping his waist. "You…"

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on, it's not that far. It's 'only twenty minutes'."

Seed sighed and gave in, carrying her on his back toward the center of the city. Fortunately, she was petite and didn't weigh all that much, even with the bag slung over her back. When they were past the poorer residential districts, Seed began looking for an inn. "If you see any inns, let me know."

"What about that one?" Christina pointed over his shoulder.

"That's a rune shop."

"What about that one?" Christina pointed again.

"That's a weapon shop – come on, are you even looking at the signs?"

"Fine, fine, what's that?"

Skeptical, Seed looked up at the sign she pointed at, "I don't know." It had the shape of a crescent moon carved into it. He walked past it and looked back – the other side of the sign had a bed carved into it. "I guess it's an inn. Let's go see." He let go of Christina's legs, not setting her down gently, since he expected she knew her piggy back ride was over, but she had grown comfortable on his back. She fell on her butt.

"Ow! You could have warned me!"

"Sorry," Seed grinned, and held out a hand for her.

She tried to pull him down as she helped herself up, but her attempt failed, and he shook his head at her, grinning. "Bah!"

Seed opened the door for her and followed her inside, ignoring the mock glare she gave him as she passed him to go inside.

"Good afternoon, young people," an old lady smiled from behind her desk. "Have you come for supper or to stay the night?" She paused, studying their faces. She could see they'd never been to her establishment before, so she continued, "The nightly rate is 100 potch per person, but each room comes with its own bath, and guests also get breakfast free. I also serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner to the public."

Christina could see the dining area behind the desk, and it was mostly empty, but she said anyway, "Sounds like you really have your hands full."

"Mostly in the mornings, dear."

Christina pulled Seed to her to whisper in his ear, "She seems like a really nice old lady. I think we should stay here. She could use some business it looks like."

Seed smiled to the old woman, "We'll be staying the night and having supper."

"Splendid! My name is Bonnie—"

"That's such a cute name!" Christina interrupted her, smiling ear to ear.

Bonnie chortled, "Oh, thank you. Well, if you need anything and I'm not at my desk, just ring this bell." She picked up a bell sitting on the desk and gave it a soft shake to make it chime. "My bedroom is on the other side of the kitchen, but I can hear the bell from there."

"Okie dokie!"

Seed paid the 200 gil for the rooms and Bonnie pointed to the stairs, "The first door on the right, and the first door on the left. They're right across from each other."

As they went up to their rooms, Christina seemed to have a new burst of energy. "On second thought, I want to have that bath before anything else!"

"All right, I'll meet you downstairs for supper after."

"It's a date!" Christina disappeared into her room, and Seed went into his own to lay down on his bed and rest.

"Thank you, doctor," Culgan left the white building, bowing his head to the stout, middle-aged man inside. "Will you come to the town square with me?"

"Of course," the doctor finished gathering some bottles off a shelf and placed them in his leather satchel. "Let's go."

As they approached the town square, Akamai waved at Culgan from the middle of a large crowd that gathered. He towered over them as he pushed his way out of the group to meet Culgan. "Yo! Got everyone here and mostly intact. Some of them wanted to argue." He shot a look to a bruised up man standing at the edge of the crowd.

"Would you mind telling them to quiet down?" Culgan could do it himself, but he was still very much a stranger to everyone else in Shesta, and he didn't want to have to yell if he didn't have to.

Akamai winked at Culgan and turned to face the crowd. He inhaled deep, then roared, "QQUUIIIIEEEETTT!" The crowd was quickly silenced and attentive. "All right, listen up! This here is my good buddy, Culgan," he pointed with his thumb at Culgan beside him, "and he's come up with a plan to rid us of these pirates once and for all!" He looked to Culgan, gesturing with a thumbs up that he had the floor now.

Culgan stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a man in the crowd who shouted, "A plan to rid us of them? He's not from Shesta! He'll get us all killed!" Another voice followed, "Let's just listen to what he has to say." Ignoring the interruptions, Culgan spoke loud and clear, "Is there anybody here who is willing or able to fight?"

Another disapproving citizen scoffed, "Bah! We don't want to fight! We just want them to leave! We don't want bloodshed!"

A young man, maybe a teenage boy, stepped forward. "I can fight."

A woman standing beside the boy looked at him, "Who are you? Another stranger?" A man standing behind him added, "Yeah, you're not from around here either!"

The boy stepped forward, "My name is Lekton. I'm not from around here, but I can and will fight for you if you need me to."

"Are you nuts!? They've got weapons!" another voice from the crowd shrieked.

"Is there anybody else?" Culgan asked. The crowd went quiet and many looked away, perhaps ashamed that they would not fight. After receiving no more volunteers, Culgan looked to Lekton, "Please see me after the meeting."

"Okay, sure," Lekton nodded and stood off to the side, near Akamai.

Akamai leaned over to Culgan and whispered, "Kinda small but I like his spirit." Akamai seemed to forget that almost everyone was small in comparison to him.

Culgan heard Akamai's remark but gave no response, instead addressing the crowd, "Who supplies the ale to their feast?" He noticed some of the townspeople were walking away, going back to their own business or preparations for the invasion, and he hoped the supplier of booze was not one who walked away.

After a moment of hesitation a man stepped forward, "I do."

"The doctor has agreed to giving us his supply of hypnotics to mix into the pirates' ale. While they're at the feast, a small group will infiltrate the ship and set the sails ablaze, so they can't leave."

Someone in the crowd gasped, "Set it on fire…?"

Another voice yelled back, "But we WANT them to leave!"

"You want them to leave and never come back. If they leave without their ship, they're not coming back on it. What are pirates going to do without their ship?" Culgan crossed his arms.

"The Captain won't leave without a fight…" a young woman at the back of the crowd called out.

"Then, he will have a fight," Culgan answered sternly.

Off to the side, Akamai slapped Lekton on the back playfully, sending the boy stumbling forward a step. "Good to see someone else here willing to get their knuckles bloodied!"

"As long as my sister doesn't find out," Lekton looked up at Akamai. _Wow, he's huge. _Lowering his voice, Lekton whispered to Akamai, "What'd you say his name is again? I was at the back of the crowd and didn't catch it."

Akamai whispered back, "His name is Culgan. Hopefully he'll treat us to something to eat after this."

Lekton exclaimed, "Culgan!?"

He caught Culgan's attention. "Yes?"

"N-nothing! Sorry!" Lekton quieted down.

The barkeep raised his hand, "What if this sleeping stuff ain't strong enough to knock everyone out?"

"I trust the doctor's judgment," Culgan answered.

Beside Culgan, Akamai put a hand on Lekton's shoulder, "What the hell was that? You know him or something?"

"Not personally, but if I'm not mistaken…" Lekton trailed off.

Another man in the crowd stepped forward, "I don't have a weapon, but if you give me one, I will fight too."

Akamai promptly stopped a woman passing by sweeping the street and snatched her broom from her hands, then snapped the bristled end off of it and tossed the stick to the man. "There you go, now you have a staff." Culgan could plainly see the man having second thoughts.

"You brute!" the woman who was sweeping slapped Akamai's arm and walked away in a huff.

"What do the rest of us have to do?" another person from the crowd inquired.

"The rest of you just act like you normally would. Cower with fear, hide in your houses, appease the pirates." Culgan hadn't meant offense by his orders but he could clearly see some people felt insulted. He tried to quell their anger, "I mean no offense. I just don't want to tip them off that something is amiss. So, please, go about your business." The crowd accepted his explanation and broke apart.

Culgan turned to Akamai and asked, "Do you know how many pirates stay on board during the feast?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they're all eager to get on land. I hope at least two stay behind…"

"I understand you want to 'see some action', but it's better to hope for a smooth operation."

Akamai sulked at being reproved but went to work helping the townsfolk prepare the pirates' tribute. The pirates would stay on the ocean until the afternoon to give the town enough time to make ready for their arrival, then they would feast, drink, party, and plunder – or so they planned.

It was nearing suppertime when the pirate ship, dubbed the Cutlass, docked, and the crew scurried about on deck, lowering the ramp so they could take over the town. "Yarr, listen up, lads! Let's try not to kill anyone this time. You, you, and you, stay back with the ship and guard it. Larissa, yer in charrrrge. Got it?!" Captain Stark, clad in a long red overcoat, knee high boots, and decorated with various jewels, adjusted his dark leather hat, and shot a look to the one he called Larissa, "And don't give me that look."

Larissa was an amazon – a tall, muscular woman, of equal stature to the Captain himself, who was no small man. She glared, upset at being stuck watching over their ship as usual. "Hmph."

The Captain led his rambunctious crew into town and met with a small, mousey individual who awaited their arrival. "S-sir, your feast has been prepared for you and your men… Th-this way," the man stumbled clumsily up the hill, leading the pirates to a house where the feast was laid out on four tables that were pushed together. Inside the house three woman and one man – Culgan – waited to serve.

It was nearly an hour before Akamai and Lekton had the nerve to peek out from their hiding place behind a bunch of barrels near the dock. They could hear the drunken clamor coming from the town and figured this as good a time as any to put the plan into action. Akamai looked around and saw no one. "Looks okay."

Lekton replied, "I'll go up first. That way if any get past me, you can take care of them before they warn the captain." Without waiting for a response, Lekton crouched and snuck across the street to the dock and crept up the ramp as quietly as he could. Akamai followed behind as Lekton laid flat on the ramp and peeked over the edge of the ship. Three men were playing cards on deck, and he didn't see anyone else. He sank back down and looked toward Akamai, holding up three fingers. Akamai made a hand gesture back telling Lekton to tiptoe past them. Lekton peeked over the edge again and inwardly cursed. One of the pirates was facing his direction. He shook his head at Akamai, who made another gesture for Lekton to move aside. Thinking Akamai wanted to take a look too, Lekton moved over enough to make room for him, but as soon as he'd scooted over, Akamai gave a thumbs up and went charging up the ramp, straight for the pirates. Lekton held onto the ramp for dear life as Akamai went lumbering by, shaking it violently with each step.

The pirate who had been facing Lekton gave a belated reaction to the barbarian charging them and shouted, "What the!? Ugh! We're under attack!" He drew his sword.

One of the pirates who'd had his back to the ramp, a smaller man, dressed in a purple vest, turned around in time to get the air knocked out of him, as he was the closest to Akamai when his fists started flying. The third pirate who was unarmed at the moment ducked back behind the pirate with his sword drawn and shouted, "Larissa!" When Akamai went for the pirate with the sword, the unarmed man ran for the ramp, but Lekton stood up and tripped him just as he started passing by. The man tumbled down the ramp and landed on the dock, unconscious.

"What're you fools hollerin' about!?" Larissa came up on deck and glowered.

Lekton, standing on deck now, took one look at Larissa and his jaw dropped, "Oh… uh oh. That's a big woman."

"What did you say!?" Larissa placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Shut your mouth, pipsqueak!"

Akamai now had the pirate with the sword disarmed and pinned under his foot. "We're… under attack…" The pirate passed out, and Akamai turned to meet his next opponent.

Lekton slowly approached with his daggers drawn.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, do ya?" Larissa adjusted her vambraces and took a fighting stance. Lekton could feel his courage wavering and looked back at Akamai. Truth be told, he'd never been in a serious fight before. "Oh, there's another one, eh? One who looks a bit more challenging than you do."

Larissa grinned and cracked her knuckles, ready to beat someone to a pulp, "Is that so? Come at me then."

"Er… but…" Lekton stuttered.

Akamai stepped forward, eyeing Larissa up and down. "We're gentlemen here and would never hit a lady." He walked up to Larissa until he was within an arm's length and placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you let us on by now, okay?"

"HA!" Larissa scoffed, standing her ground, "Make me."

Lekton checked behind him for the other three pirates and all three appeared to still be out of commission.

She continued, "If you both leave quietly, I won't tell Stark what you pulled here."

Akamai grinned, "Ohoho, is that a threat? Come now, if you don't let us alone, we might have to make you."

Larissa spat, "Weren't ya listenin', ya big oaf? I told ya I ain't budgin'!"

"Listen, a young woman like you," Akamai placed a hand on her shoulder, "has no business talking tough like that."

Larissa didn't give it a thought as she pulled and twisted his arm down with her left, then backhanded him hard across the face with her right, and kneed him hard in the gut. "Don't touch me!"

Lekton's jaw dropped again, "Akamai, are you okay!?" He raised his daggers again, ready to take a swing at her.

Akamai grunted at the impact, then a smile crept onto his lips. _Finally, a worthy opponent! _He lunged forward and grabbed hold of her leg behind the knee, then hoisted it up and rolled into her and onto his back, throwing her to the deck beside him. She landed with a thud against the side of the ship. "This just gets better and better!" He stood up, grinning.

Seeing that Akamai was okay and getting fired up, Lekton sheathed his daggers and turned back to the unconscious pirates. He walked across the deck to the pirate in the purple vest and dragged him to the ramp, then rolled him off of it so he landed on the dock beside the pirate he'd tripped earlier on his way down.

Larissa stood up, ignoring the dull ache in her back, and put up her fists again. "You'll have to do better than that!" She moved into him quickly, deflecting a blow with her right hand and bringing her left elbow across his cheek and back again, striking him twice. Akamai staggered back and raised an arm to block another blow, but Larissa moved back.

Akamai leaned over to spit some blood and grinned, "You have a husband?" She smirked. "Okay, no more playing around."

Larissa glanced past Akamai at Lekton, who was dragging the pirate who'd had a sword to the ramp and rolling him down to the dock. "You two will leave now?"

Akamai raised his fists again in a fighting stance, "Nope. You?"

Larissa growled, raising her fists, "This is my ship, and you ain't welcome on it!"

Lekton approached slowly and cleared his throat for their attention, "Um, excuse me…"

Larissa didn't move but her eyes darted over to Lekton, "What is it, pipsqueak?"

"Do you mind if we loot your ship before we set it on fire?"

In the short moment that Larissa was distracted by Lekton, Akamai rushed forward and delivered a hard punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She doubled over and Akamai caught her in his arms. "Sorry…" He didn't like having to catch her with her guard down, but they had a job to do.

"A drink, Captain?" One of the female servants offered him a pitcher of ale.

He waved at her dismissively, "No, I'd like to keep m'head clear t'night." He eyed Culgan across the room suspiciously. Something about the silver-haired man bothered him. He'd never seen him before, but that wasn't it. No, it was that he wasn't afraid. Stark looked around the room, noticing it quieted down considerably in a matter of minutes. His crew was normally loud and rowdy until morning light.

"Cap'n, I feel... funny..." One of the pirates across the table from the Captain gurgled and leaned back into his chair, drooling on himself. The other pirates seemed too torpid or disoriented to notice.

Stark looked around the table then shot a glare at Culgan who stared icily back. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Culgan."

The Captain grimaced and spit on the ground beside him, then sprung out of his chair and drew his sword. "Well, Culgan, what business have you with me?"

Culgan reached behind the dresser he was standing beside and retrieved his sword in its sheath. "I challenge you to a duel. When I defeat you you'll give me your word that you will never come back here or I will accompany you to a prison in L'Renouille."

"And if I win, I have your head on a platter, aye? Heh," pointing his sword at Culgan, Stark moved around the line of tables and toward the door, "You're brave… or foolish. Let's take it outside, so this town can see what happens when you raise your sword at Captain Stark."

"As you wish." Culgan followed the Captain outside from a distance.

Captain Stark stood in the middle of the street as townspeople came out of their homes curiously or watched from their windows. "People of Shesta!" he bellowed, "Watch! Watch and see what becomes of heroes!" Stark pointed his sword at Culgan's head as he approached and unsheathed his broadsword, tossing the sheath aside.

Culgan held his sword at his side in one hand, taking a slightly defensive stance, making sure to appear vulnerable. The Captain, holding his sword in both hands, gave a bloodthirsty grin and lunged forward with a desperate attack, thrusting his blade at Culgan's chest. Culgan quickly sidestepped and slashed at Stark's arm, provoking a low growl from the Captain as he quickly dropped and rolled away.

"Heh… you're good," Stark smirked, examining the gash in his bicep, then stood up. "Arr, I won't be so hot headed next time."

Culgan decided to err on the side of caution and waited for Stark's next move. The Captain stood up and moved into Culgan, feigning a slash. When Culgan moved to parry it, he left his midsection open, and Stark gave him a hard kick to the gut that sent him off balance. Culgan grunted at the impact and stumbled back but quickly recovered and leapt forward in a desperate attack. Stark was taken off guard by Culgan's quick recovery and took a slash to his chest. Gripping his torn flesh and breathing hard, he looked down at his hand covered in blood. He said nothing but raised his sword, not ready to give in to defeat. Culgan would not make such a bold move again now that the Captain was being defensive. Still gripping his chest, Stark took a swing at Culgan, and gripping his sword in both hands now, Culgan deflected the blow hard, leaving Stark open to another attack. Not wanting to land a critical hit, Culgan instead held Stark's sword aside with his own and pushed all of his weight into him. He placed his foot behind the Captain's leg to trip him as he shoved him to the ground. Stark was sprawled out on the ground as he tried to lift his sword to stab at Culgan standing above him, but Culgan knocked his sword away and pressed the heel of his boot against the Captain's wounded arm as he drew the point of his sword to his neck.

Stark let out an uninhibited groan at the pain in his arm and used his free hand to try to pry Culgan's boot away from him. "Go ahead, end it!" he snarled.

"No," Culgan answered sternly, pulling his foot away from Stark's wounded arm, "You have two choices: Come with me to L'Renouille to be imprisoned, or leave and never come back."

Stark scoffed, "Heh, what's t' stop me from raisin' another crew and comin' back?"

"…Nothing, but you owe me your life for sparing yours. Give me your word that you won't come back."

Stark paused, then conceded, "Arr, all right…" He struggled to his feet. "You have m' word and m' life."

Suddenly Stark realized it was warm and bright even though the sun was down – he turned around and watched in horror as the fire from the ship's sails lit the streets. He saw Larissa in the distance walking his way. "Rissa! What happened?!"

Holding her stomach, Larissa coughed, "Brother, forgive me. I… I failed to protect her, plain 'n simple. No one is dead though… just knocked out."

"'s okay… 'least you're safe…" Stark leaned on her, holding his chest.

Townspeople were coming out of their homes now to celebrate. They cheered and watched in awe as the ship's sails burned and the mast crumbled under the heat. A few expressed their gratitude to Culgan, but he wasn't looking for it. He turned to Captain Stark and Larissa, who didn't take their eyes off the spectacle, "Stay at the inn and leave in the morning when the drugs have worn off your comrades."

Stark nodded to Culgan, then turned to Larissa, "Let's go to the inn. Help me walk." Much to his embarrassment, Larissa picked him up in her arms and carried him. "Me legs aren't broken! I just said t' help!"

"I *am* helping you," she chided him as she made her way to the inn.

Akamai walked up beside Culgan with Lekton in tow. "Yo."

Lekton bit his lip hesitantly, then asked meekly, "Sir, are you General Culgan from the Highland Army?"

Culgan was surprised Lekton knew who he was and looked at him. "Yes."

"It's an honor, sir!" Lekton promptly kneeled before him, and Culgan instantly felt embarrassed by the display.

"Stand up." Culgan hoped no one noticed. "Please."

Lekton stood up biting his lip again, "You said you're going back to L'Renouille, right?"

"Yes. I was looking for someone but… I doubt he wants to be found or recognized, so I'm going to leave it at that. I'm returning to the capital tomorrow."

"Could I accompany you?"

Culgan didn't particularly enjoy the long drudging walk by himself, but he didn't enjoy talking the whole way either. Still, he found himself answering "Sure" before thinking it through.

Akamai patted Lekton on the back after viewing the exchange in a state of confusion. "Maybe we should all talk about this over a meal?" he grinned.

Culgan cocked an eyebrow at Akamai, then decided thoughtfully, "Well, I am hungry…"

Author's Notes:

A mostly Culgan chapter! This one took me a while, but it was fun and full of action! I think this is the first time I've really written a fight scene. And not just one, but TWO! Hand-to-hand combat AND swordplay! I particularly liked how I worked in the Suikoden one-on-one rules. Attack, defend, desperate attack. Yeah, I'm such a geek, but I rocked it. Oh, and Culgan is a sexy beast. I say that in a purely platonic fan girl sort of way. Seed is a sexy beast too, but I say that in a I'm-warm-for-his-form sort of way. Ahum.

Anyway, the coming chapters will have a lot of original characters, and I hope you like them as much as I do. Of course Seed and Culgan are still the main characters, but I will give scenes to originals too, so I hope it's still enjoyable even if they're not in the scene. Oh! And yes, Solon is the next chapter. Being a badass.

Duncan the talking turtle (genius) came from the mind of Standy! Thank you for letting me borrow some of your stars of destiny from your own fan fic. I'll continue pointing those out as I go along. Akamai is also a big help to me, and we had fun roleplaying most of this chapter. He was Captain Stark and Akamai, and he's created an original character that can be considered one of the main characters in this adventure too. (I am very fond of this new OC, that's all I have to say about that.) Also, in my past RP's with Christina, Lekton was one of her original characters, but since she is no longer taking part in this, he's mine now. I'm trying to keep his personality intact but there are a lot of changes to him. I love the name Lekton so much. Kudos to Christina's creative mind for being able to come up with such an awesome name. I suck at making up names as you might soon see. I only made up about half a dozen, but if the name sounds like nothing you've ever heard before and it doesn't even sound good, it's probably one that my imagination vomited up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Konami's Suikoden II. I am not affiliated with Konami nor do I claim ownership of any part of Suikoden. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _**_  
_**

**Suikoden 2 and 1/2 - The Higheast Rebellion**

**Chapter 4**

In the early morning, downstairs in the Shesta inn, Lekton sat across a table from Akamai to eat breakfast. The previous night they'd set a pirate ship ablaze and celebrated with the townspeople while the real hero – Culgan – retired to the inn.

"He's been asleep a long time, hasn't he?" Lekton scooped a watery egg into his mouth.

"Well, the man could use some rest. Say, what's that?" Akamai pointed behind Lekton with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm not falling for it twice," Lekton scoffed, remembering his trick at dinnertime. "Here, you can have my porridge." He pushed the bowl of muck over to Akamai, which he gladly accepted with a loud laugh.

"Ugh… could ya keep it down for a minute… Burned me ship down, least ya could do is let me sleep." Captain Stark had been seen to by the doctor the previous night and was covered in bandages beneath his coat. He emerged from the staircase and took a seat at a separate table.

"Lighten up," Akamai grinned, "Could be worse."

Lekton lowered his eyes and bit into a piece of toast.

"C-can I get you some breakfast, Captain?" The innkeeper, a wiry old man, nervously approached the pirate's table.

"Aye, some eggs please… and ya don't have to worry anymore, I'm not gonna kill ya."

"O-okay." The innkeeper disappeared into the kitchen.

Lekton nervously poked at the last egg on his plate until the yolk spilled open, then he asked, "So, um… Mr. Stark, where are you gonna go now?"

"Mister? Har, been a long time since someone's called me that. It's been Captain or it's your throat for so long. What's yer name, lad?"

"I'm Lekton."

"Lekton, it would seem I'm now out of work. Can't say me crew will be all that happy, but a man's only as good as his word. Maybe I'll come back 'ere and run a fishing shop? Harr," he chuckled at the ridiculous prospect for a moment.

Lekton looked to the stairs as someone was stomping their way down, and the amazon, Larissa crossed her arms when she reached the bottom, glaring at everyone in the dining room. "You coulda woke me up, ya know."

"Ya looked like ya could use yer rest."

Akamai waved at Larissa with a mouthful of porridge as she sat down at Stark's table. She gave Akamai a look, "Mornin'." The innkeeper brought a plate of eggs to the Captain's table and Larissa promptly stole his plate. "Oh good, I'm starved."

Akamai swallowed and answered, "Good morning." He was eager to get to know his opponent from the night before, but Larissa didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Uh, I'll bring another for you, Captain," the innkeeper said, watching Larissa scarf down the eggs.

"Thanks." Stark couldn't stay mad at his 'little' sister.

"You sleep okay?" Larissa scooped the last egg into her mouth.

"Like the dead."

"Mm," she talked with her mouth full, "The smell kept me up a while waftin' in through the window."

Stark was troubled not knowing the damage done to the Cutlass. The innkeeper delivered another plate of eggs to his table and he ate as quickly as Larissa did. "I'm gonna go look the ship over."

"I'll come with you."

"Hey," Akamai waved at Larissa for her attention.

"Whadda you want?"

"I was wondering where you learned to fight. You're pretty good."

"Why don't you go join your two friends at their table?" Stark grinned.

She shot Stark a look, "Ya want me to sock ya?" The Captain laughed and made his way outside. With a sigh, Larissa sat beside Lekton across from Akamai. It occurred to Akamai that she didn't feel the same way he did but chocked it up to her not having a good night's rest. Answering Akamai's earlier question, she said, "My uncle taught me. He noticed I had a knack for it when I was givin' my brother a beating for makin' fun of me."

"No one has ever got a hit on me like that AND took a hit from me and became conscious as fast as you did. I learned from my dad. He was a martial arts champion, and I'm going to outdo him someday!" Akamai grinned confidently.

"I woulda beat ya if ya hadn't sucker punched me," Larissa said, crossing her arms.

"How about a second round?"

"Hmph. Not right now. I just woke up," Larissa leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. "But I'll lay you out one of these days, you can count on it."

"I'll hold you to that! I've been looking for a decent opponent for a long time."

Lekton was watching them and feeling small. He leaned forward to whisper to Akamai, 'Ya know, if you two had kids, they'd be as big as me by the time they turned five.'

Akamai let out another loud burst of laughter, and Larissa glared, "What the hell are you two whisperin' about?"

Akamai leaned forward to whisper to Lekton, 'Haha, that would be great.' Then, he looked up looking innocent, "Just talking about… how… Lekton likes to paint pictures of… kobolds."

Lekton shook his head. _Is that really the best you could come up with? _Suddenly Lekton felt suffocated as Larissa grabbed him and put him in a headlock. "It's rude t' whisper in front of a lady! What were you two really talkin' about?"

"N-nothin'!" Lekton lied.

Akamai sat there whistling innocently.

"I'll pop your head off like a cork if you don't tell me, pipsqueak!" She flexed, briefly tightening her grip on Lekton's head.

His eyes widened in horror, "I was just joking!"

She released him, "Hey, pipsqueak, you're blushing."

"N-no, I'm not."

Larissa stood up, "I'm goin' to see how the crew is doin'."

Akamai waved as she left and turned to Lekton, "She really had you there, haha!"

Larissa found Stark near the dock, looking up at the Cutlass. "Only the sails were really damaged," he said. "Guess they wanted to make sure we didn't run off in the night. S'pose this ain't so bad."

"That's a relief," she said. "How long you think it'll take to fix?"

"Probably a week or two. We just need new sails," he said, scratching his chin.

"And you think they'll let us fix it?"

"That's a good point. Don't think people 'ere would be eager t' see us on water again."

"May have to go inland for supplies too?"

"Yarr… but we're unlikely to find new sails but at a port somewheres."

"There's another town on the coast here but it ain't got a port. We could try there."

"Arrr… I'll have to look at a map, see which town is nearest that can supply us," he said, climbing up the side of the ship. "You'll have to stay here. Maybe you can take up work with that fellar."

"Oh, no you don't. You ain't makin' me stay behind. You know as well as I do, either of us would lose our damned heads bein' cooped up."

"We need t' leave the ship here. Who else could be trusted to look after it?"

Larissa sighed, "I guess I'm stuck, ain't I? Are the crew awake yet?"

"Aye. Told the lot that they burned down our sails in a drunken fit. They're stayin' inside awaitin' me orders."

Larissa laughed and clapped him on the back. "Take 'em with you and make 'em carry the supplies back."

Stark grinned, "I will."

Culgan walked downstairs from his bedroom at the inn and took a seat at Lekton and Akamai's table.

"Good morning, sir," Lekton said, sitting up straighter.

"Mm."

"Can I get you something, sir?" the innkeeper asked.

"Tea," Culgan said.

"Did you sleep well?" Akamai asked.

"Mmhm."

Akamai bit into a piece of toast, taking advantage of the free food while he could. "I'm surprised you beat the Captain in a swordfight. Where do you come from, Culgan?"

"I was born and raised in L'Renouille."

"Didn't Lekton call you Captain or Commander or something?" he asked, biting into another piece of toast.

"General," Culgan corrected Akamai and looked up at the innkeeper as he delivered his tea. "Thank you."

Quietly, Lekton said, "Most people thought you and Seed had died…"

"Mm," Culgan gave another grunt as he sipped his tea.

Akamai looked over at Lekton for clarification, "Seed?"

Lekton paused, in case Culgan wanted to speak, but he wasn't very attentive, so he answered, "Seed was another General for the Highland army. He and Culgan were usually together. Most people thought they perished together too."

"Oh," Akamai said, then looked over at Culgan, "Well, I'm glad you didn't. Perish, that is. So, where are you off to now?"

"Going back to L'Renouille," he answered.

"I better stay here to watch out for Larissa," Akamai said, as if he had been invited.

Culgan finished his tea. "Suit yourself," he said, as if he'd invited him. He stood, "I should be going now. Are you ready, Lekton?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Culgan." He'd rather not draw unnecessary attention to himself.

"You've helped the town out a lot, Culgan. I can't thank ya enough," Akamai said, standing.

"I'm glad to have helped. I'll see you again, Akamai. Take care."

Seed was downstairs eating breakfast in Bonnie's small but comfortable restaurant when Christina came down. He was surprised she was up so early, but truth be told, she didn't want him to run off and go exploring without her. She fell into the seat across from him, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn.

"You could have slept in, you know," Seed grinned and stuffed a piece of gravy covered biscuit into his mouth.

"And miss all the excitement? Not a chance," she said, resting her head in her arms on the table.

"I'm going to try to find somebody today," Seed started.

"Oh? Who?" Christina looked up, blinking away the last of the sleep in her eyes.

"I haven't decided yet," he said, pushing a glass of orange juice toward her. Really he wanted to find Corielle. But he wasn't sure he should just go up to her door and knock, if she even lived there still.

She wilted, "Oh, okay. Can I come?"

"I'd rather do it alone." He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but there was no way he wanted to take a girl to go see another girl. "I won't be long. I'll get you icecream after." Somehow he knew bribing her with sugar would do the trick.

"Ohhh, okay!" she gave in and smiled. Her eyes wandered to his wrist where his sleeve was pulled down and saw a long scar running down his wrist, down the length of his arm until it was hidden beneath his sleeve.

Seed followed her obvious stare and ignored it, moving his hand to rest on the table as he continued to eat.

"I have one too," Christina said.

"Hm?" his mouth was full but he pretended not to know what she meant.

She showed him a scar running across her wrist, and Seed nearly choked on his biscuit. "It's from a long time ago…" she muttered.

"It's not like that," he said and immediately regretted it. She'd just shared something very private with him, and while he hadn't meant any disrespect, he felt he'd somehow belittled her. But he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Hell, he didn't want to have to give any explanation to it. That was a scar he'd stopped paying any attention to years ago and learned to ignore. It was obvious though that Christina was a curious person and didn't have the boundaries most people did. "Sorry. That came out wrong."

"Oh, it's okay," she looked embarrassed. "I shouldn't have assumed. You know what they say, you assume and you make an ass out of you and me." She forced a grin.

Seed smiled genuinely at that and her own grin felt more real. "Well, you hungry?" he said.

"No, not really. I usually skip breakfast."

"What? You can't skip breakfast! That's the best meal of the day!"

"I think dessert is the best meal of the day," she asserted.

"Then, it's a wonder how you keep your figure."

Seed left the Crescent shortly after breakfast and found the place he was looking for, but there was a new sign over the door. It used to read simply 'The Pub', but now it read 'The Hungry Wolf.' He tried the door, but it was locked. When he knocked, a young woman cracked the door open.

"I'm sorry, we're not open yet," she said, "If you could come back in an hour…"

"Uh, does Turel work here?" He didn't want to come back if the answer was no.

"Yes. You're a friend of his?"

"Yeah, my name's Seed."

She opened the door for him to enter. "You can wait inside. He should be back any minute."

"Thanks," Seed stepped inside and looked around as the woman locked up behind him.

"I'm Silene. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, I can tell you've had some influence on this place," Seed mused, looking around as he took a seat at the bar. "It's a lot cleaner than the last time I was here."

She chuckled, "Thanks. I'm glad my work hasn't gone unnoticed. Turel is a bit of a slob-" She stopped at the sound of Turel knocking on the window. "And there he is now."

Seed rested his elbows back on the counter as he faced the door. "He doesn't have a key?"

"Oh, he does, but he also has the memory span of a goldfish," she said, unlatching the lock and opening the door for him. "Forgot your key again?"

"I could hear you through the door, you know. Goldfish, huh?" Turel grinned and turned to look at Seed. He laughed, still teasing Silene, "You lock the door to keep people from harassing you but you still let one in anyway, didn't you?" He tilted his chin, "Seed, old friend! It's been ages."

He approached with open arms and Seed stood, embracing his friend in a hug. "What do you mean 'old'?"

"Bah!" Turel clapped his hands around Seed's shoulders and grinned. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he walked behind the bar, picking up a clean rag and a mug that needed drying.

Seed took his seat at the bar, "Just water."

Turel grinned wider to himself and poured Seed a glass of water.

"So, The Hungry Wolf? Do you serve food now too?" Seed raised his eyebrows.

"No, I just liked the sound of it."

"But isn't it misleading?"

"The regulars know better, I haven't lost any business."

"Why didn't you name it the Drunken Wolf? Something to tell the public it's a pub."

"Have you ever seen a drunken wolf? Come on."

"All right, what about the Thirsty Wolf?"

"Bah! 'Hungry Wolf' has a nice ring to it."

"It does. Just saying it sounds like a restaurant. How often do you have to turn people away, telling them you don't serve food?"

"Not often," Turel lied, grinning.

Seed gave Turel a knowing look, then turned to Silene across the room for confirmation, who was smiling to herself, amused by the exchange. "Really."

"At least once a week," she chimed in.

Turel gave her a look as if she'd betrayed him. "After all I've done for you…"

"What?" she smiled sweetly.

_Oh yes, act the picture of innocence. _Turel shook his head and laughed.

"Turel, the last time I saw you, your old man wasn't doing so well. Is he…?"

"Gone, yeah. A few years ago. Before the war, fortunately." Turel placed the dried mug behind the counter and picked up another.

"Sorry. He'll be missed."

Silene moved behind the counter and took the mug out of Turel's hand, then reached for the rag in his other. "Let me. Go visit with Seed."

Turel smiled appreciatively, "All right." He led Seed to a table and sat down with him. "So, have you been in the city all this time?"

"No, I just got here a few days ago."

"Don't tell me I'm the first person you've visited since being back."

Seed grinned sheepishly, "Well…"

"What, really?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for Culgan, but I haven't actually started looking yet."

"Culgan," Turel repeated, connecting the name slowly to the person it belonged to, "Ah, General Culgan! Runes, Seed, when I heard you made general, I couldn't stop talking about it."

Seed grinned, "Oh yeah? Did knowing me make you popular with the ladies?"

Turel laughed loudly at that because it was partially true. "I have no trouble with that!"

"Speaking of which," Seed leaned in and whispered, gesturing toward Silene with his chin, "is she your girlfriend?"

"Ah… haha, no. I'm a bit protective of her though, like a big brother to his little sister. After the war, she came to the city looking for work, and I needed an extra pair of hands around the place. She lives here with me, too. I was trying to rent out the spare room upstairs and she was still looking for lodging, so it all worked out."

Seed's string of thought led him inevitably to his next question, "Hey, have you heard from Corielle?"

"Corielle…" Turel sighed, "Seed, I'm sorry. She tried waiting, but after the war ended, when you didn't come back… she moved on."

Seed shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "I figured. I just…" Turel gave him a sympathetic look, and Seed changed the subject, "So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm just going day to day running the place. By the way, do you need a place to stay?"

"Nah, I'm staying at the inn down the road. I forget what it's called, but it's a nice one – each room has its own bath. I've never stayed in a place that nice," Seed paused thoughtfully, "Oh, and I have a 'travelling companion' who's sticking around a while too."

Turel gave Seed a sly look, "What kind of 'companion'?"

Seed furrowed his brow, "What's that look supposed to suggest? She's not a prostitute if that's what you're getting at." He saw that flicker of amusement in Turel's eyes. "She helped me out, so I brought her with me to the city."

Turel coughed, "I'd never insinuate that! You did have quite a few fans among the ladies though… but I suppose you wouldn't look at her until you knew about Cori, hm?"

Seed sighed again, "Yeah. So, you're still looking for a lady, are you? Or are you still sleeping around?"

Turel laughed, "That was you, not me! I'm too old for that now, anyway."

Silene interjected softly, "Shall I open the door now, Turel?" There were a couple of men standing outside waiting to be let in.

"Yeah, sure," Turel nodded.

"I should be going," Seed stood up, looking toward the door, then, turned back to his friend. "Turel, it was good seeing you again."

"And you, Seed." Turel patted him hard on the shoulder, "Please visit again soon!"

"You can count on it."

As Seed began to leave, Turel called to him, "Next time you can tell me what it was like, becoming general an' all!"

Seed had gone to Kyaro and joined the Unicorn Brigade when he was sixteen and it had been an arduous climb through the ranks of the Highland army. Initially the war was exciting and Seed felt superior in his skills on the battlefield, but toward the end of it, his perspective changed with the outlook of the war. "It wasn't easy," was all he could think of to say after a long pause, then he left The Hungry Wolf.

"Damn it. I forgot something. Silene, can you deliver a note for me?" Turel tapped his fingers along the counter idly.

"Sure," she went behind the bar to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen.

Turel jotted something down on it and handed it to her. "Can you give this to Seed? He only left a moment ago, so he shouldn't be far. He's staying at the Crescent if you don't see him on the street."

"Okay," she took the paper from him and stepped outside, then looked to both her left and right, in case he'd walked opposite the inn. She could see him in the distance walking south toward the center of the city, probably into the market district. She jogged to catch him, slowly closing the gap between them. By the time he was within earshot, they had reached the edge of the market district. "Seed!" He stopped beside a fruit stand and looked back.

"Silene," Seed looked bemused but glad to see her.

"Turel said he forgot something—"

"Seed!? Is that you?" Another woman's voice caught Seed's attention from the direction of the market place. This voice he recognized immediately. He turned slowly around to meet the gaze of his former lover, Corielle, as she made her way over to him from across the street. She wasn't alone.

"Sorry, could you give me a minute?" Seed asked Silene, his formerly blithe visage now more serious. She nodded and moved to sit on a nearby bench beside a small fountain in a crossroads into the market place.

"Seed, I can't believe it's really you," Corielle choked on her words. Seed couldn't take his eyes off the small child in her arms. "I thought you were dead. You've been gone so long…"

"I'm sorry, Cori," Seed finally took a moment to look at her face. She'd gained weight since he last saw her, probably since bearing her child, but she looked beautiful none the less. He felt a twinge of regret, knowing he could have been happy by her side now.

"Sorry? You don't need to apol'gize to me," she shook her head, trying not to cry.

Seed forced a smile, unable to stop looking at the small face peering up at him with big blue eyes from her arms. "What's his name?"

"Francis."

"Hey there, Francis," Seed smiled at the child and winked. "How old is he?"

"Two years," she said. Seed was quiet. "Before you ask… because I know you want to… his daddy is Hunter."

Seed held back a grimace. _That prick. _He never liked Hunter. He always knew he'd had his eyes on Corielle. But… he couldn't blame him. And it didn't feel like she'd waited all that long for him if Francis was already two years old, but he tried not to dwell on it.

Francis began pulling on the collar of his mother's dress and whined. "Seed, I should go… I'm sorry if seeing me has hurt you more, but… I'm glad to know you're alive." Corielle pried Francis' hands away from her neck and waited for a response.

"I'm glad you're happy," Seed couldn't hide the sadness on his features, but he meant what he said.

She forced a smile through the frown pulling the corners of her lips downward and walked away.

When she was out of sight, Seed unclenched his fists and turned to let out his aggression on the nearest inanimate object, which happened to be a barrel. He kicked it hard enough to knock it on its side and send it rolling down the street until it veered sideways into a wall. The fruit vendor looked dismayed but didn't want to become the next object of his aggression, so he said nothing as he retrieved his half empty barrel of fruits. Scowling, Seed muttered an apology to the vendor passing him by on his way back to his cart. Silene, sitting at the bench nearby, had tried not to eavesdrop, but had heard enough from his earlier conversation with Turel to know that that was Corielle. She stayed seated at the bench, forgotten, not wanting to pester him when he clearly needed some solitude. She watched him walk back the way from which they came, then stared up at the sky to make out different shapes in the clouds.

Seed barged into the Hungry Wolf, fuming. He stood at the bar, glaring at Turel unintentionally. Turel raised his eyebrows, "What happened?"

"Did you know about her son?"

Turel's jaw dropped, "Corielle? You met her?"

"Yeah, at the market just now. Why didn't you warn me?"

"Well, I tried to, but in all honesty, I didn't know about the kid. I suspected, last I saw her, that she was starting to show, but if I'd asked and been mistaken, that would be a blow to the lady's self esteem, don't you think?"

Seed cursed under his breath and rested his arms on the counter.

"Where's Silene?"

He cursed again. "Damn it, I asked her to wait for me, and I forgot…"

"Meh, don't give it a second thought. Can I get you a drink?"

Seed sighed, "No, I should get back to the inn."

"Are you sure?"

Seed hesitated and stood up. "Yeah."

"Take it easy," Turel gave him an understanding nod.

As Seed was leaving the Hungry Wolf, Silene was on her way in. Before he could apologize, she held out the slip of paper to him, "It has Doctor Amos' new address on it."

"Doctor Amos?"

"Doc," she clarified. For some reason she was the only one who called him Amos.

"Oh, thanks…" Seed felt silly for not remembering the doc's given name. He and everyone he knew always just called him 'doc'. "Sorry about leaving you there."

"That's okay," she smiled. "You should come by again."

He looked up from the slip of paper.

His gaze made her cheeks burn, and she continued, "Turel doesn't keep many friends. I haven't seen him that happy to see anybody… ever. So, I hope you come by again."

Seed smiled, "Yeah, okay. I'll be back."

"Good," Silene nodded and paused, realizing she had nothing left to say. "I better get back to work."

Seed moved aside and smiled, "See you later."

The bandits had a view of the mountain path below leading up to their camp. As a lone man on horseback rode toward them, they laid in wait in the bushes at the side of the road. As the steps of the horse clomped nearby, they exchanged looks signaling they were ready to spring into action.

"Can't you go any faster?" Solon gave the horse a kick to his side without any response. He was drowsy himself, not attentive enough to notice the bandits. Kyori tossed a smoke bomb out in front of him. "What the hell?" Solon coughed as the horse stopped and neighed, rearing back on its hind legs in a panic. Solon drew his sword and pulled back on the reins, guiding the horse back out of the smoke as the bandits surrounded him.

Kyori laughed, "Told you guys it'd work! Took 'em by surprise!"

Giselle stood at Solon's flank with her staff at the ready and scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Charlee stood across from Giselle on Solon's other side, sword drawn.

Solon sighed, "You filthy heathens. I'm not giving you any of my money. Get out of my way or prepare to lose your heads."

Kyori scoffed, "Listen up, you self righteous noble! You're face to face with the Tenzan pass bandits! The most fearsome bandits in Higheast! You need to pay the fee for passage!"

Charlee hesitated and sidestepped to get a better look at Solon. His voice was familiar.

Solon smirked, "You're not that great if you couldn't inhabit this mountain pass until the Unicorn Brigade was massacred. They would have run you off like rabbits!" he turned his head and spat.

Giselle screeched when the loogie hit her in the forehead, "WHY YOU!"

"Giselle, stop!" Charlee warned. He knew Solon could strike her down easily.

She halted but growled, "He spat on me! He's dead!"

Solon kicked the horse in the side, and it reluctantly stepped forward toward Kyori. He pulled the reins sideways to turn, then took a swing at Kyori with his sword to test him. "Get out of my way, pest."

"Ack!" Kyori hopped back and looked at Solon angrily but gathered his composure. "You do realize you're outnumbered, don't you? And you are the pest in my pass!" He rested his morningstar on his shoulder. "Pay us 100,000 potch if you wanna get through here alive."

Solon laughed and glanced around him at his companions, then took another swing at Kyori, harder this time, steering his horse forward. "Better men have died trying, ten to one."

Kyori ducked the swing, "Whoa! Just pay up, man!"

"A zombie?" Charlee muttered, lost in thought, still holding his sword at his side.

"What did you say?" Solon glowered.

Charlee didn't take his eyes off Solon but spoke loud and stern to his companions, "Let him through."

"Let him through!?" Giselle protested. "Okay, that other guy, fine, but this guy with the bad hair? You better have a good explanation!"

"Bad hair?" Solon curled his lip at her. He turned to Kyori and steered his horse forward again, "Let me through. The next swing I take won't miss."

"He's not lying," Charlee warned.

Kyori stepped aside reluctantly. "You're lucky my friend here saved your life," he said, still talking a big game.

Solon ignored him and turned to Charlee, "You know me?"

Charlee sheathed his sword, "I was under the command of General Seed during the war."

"General?" Solon paused. "Huh." Seed had been a commander while Solon was General, but apparently his own demise had served his lesser well. "And do you know something about him now? His whereabouts?"

"Damn… They came through here on their way to the capital a couple days ago."

"They?" Solon asked, thinking about it. "Was Culgan with him?"

"No, sir. He was travelling with a young lady. I haven't met Culgan yet, but at this point I wouldn't be surprised if Luca Blight himself came back from the dead."

_So, Luca Blight is dead. Of course he would be, if we lost the war. _"What's your name?"

"Charlee," he bowed. "And that is Giselle, and the man you tried to decapitate is our leader, Kyori."

Solon smirked, "If I'd been trying, he wouldn't be standing there, now would he?" He straightened in his seat, pulling the reins on his horse, "Thank you for the information, Charlee. If you see the peasant again, or Culgan, tell them to find me. I'll stop by the palace at the end of every week." He gave his horse a kick and continued on his way.

"Yes, sir."

Lekton could tell Culgan was a stern man and guessed he didn't want to be bothered by idle chit chat. So, he thought carefully about what to ask him on their journey back to L'Renouille. He had to squelch his excitement and curiosities to avoid bombarding the General with questions, but he asked the same questions Culgan was asking himself, so he really didn't receive many answers. What he did find out was that Culgan was desperately seeking out his former allies, Seed and Jowy. Lekton wasn't sure how much help he could be, but he was going to do his best to aid him.

When they reached the city, Culgan stopped and Lekton bumped into him, having been distracted by a fruit vendor on the side of the street. "Sorry," he said.

Culgan glanced back at him, "I'm going to the library."

"All right, I'm going to find my sister. I'll meet you there in a little while," he said and took off down a nearby alley.

A young woman had noticed Lekton and watched him closely when he bumped into Culgan. She could see he clearly failed to pick his pocket and abandoned his mark. She moved up the street, blending into the crowd, and stopped in an alley, waiting for him to pass. When he neared, she ran out and bumped into him, trying her best to look panicked. "I'm so sorry!" she said and looked behind her then back to him, gripping the sleeve of his arm, "Please, I need your help! I came home and heard a noise inside my house. I think there's a burglar! Please, will you help me?"

Culgan's natural reaction was to assess her as a threat, and he felt somewhat silly for doing so. He looked around for a guard to assist her, but there were none nearby. He felt her tug on his sleeve, pulling him toward her house. "Please, I live just over here," she said.

Culgan followed her, "All right, show me."

The young woman led him to a string of houses and pointed, "I don't know if they're still in there, but I'm too afraid to go in alone… Please just go in and make sure it's safe?"

As he approached the door, he reached into his coat to grip the handle on his sword. He opened the door, cracking it open carefully to listen, then stepped halfway inside. "Hello? Is there somebody here?" He glanced back at the young woman, who was peering inside from behind him apprehensively. He stepped further inside, and a cat bounced down the stairs, darting past him. "You… have a cat. You didn't think perhaps—"

The young woman grabbed the large porcelain vase off the table beside the door and smashed it over the back of Culgan's head, sending him stumbling forward in a daze. She quickly patted him down and snatched his coin pouch, then ran out the door, slamming it behind her. The sound brought him to, and he rose to his feet. She'd scouted for a house where no one was home to lure him into. He shook his head at how gullible he'd been and opened the door to walk outside, relieved he wasn't intercepted. The light seemed too bright, giving him a dull headache that flared through his skull, and he stumbled, catching himself on a lamppost.

_I can't tell Seed about this. I'd never hear the end of it. _He walked over to a bench across the street and sat down, keeping an eye out for the girl as he took a moment to recover.

As Culgan approached the library, he could see Lekton standing outside waving to him. He raised his hand in acknowledgment. "I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"That's okay," Lekton said. "My sister's inside already."

Culgan followed him in toward the back of the library where he recognized the woman sitting at the table reading a book as his mugger. He narrowed his eyes but held his tongue, "This is your sister?"

"Yeah," Lekton grinned, "Senna, this is Culgan!"

She looked up from her book and stood to greet him but froze halfway, stunned. "Hello, Culgan," she said, hoping perhaps he hadn't had a good look at her face or the blow to his head might have blurred his memory, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, I didn't catch your name when we crossed paths in the market. Nice to meet you too."

She bit her lip and took his coin pouch from her satchel, "Sorry. I didn't know you two were friends."

Lekton's jaw dropped, "Oh, Senna, you didn't…" He turned to Culgan, "I'm so sorry, sir!"

Culgan held his hand out to her, and she placed his coin pouch in it. "You have nothing to apologize for, Lekton."

"Uh, well, as you can see, I might not have mentioned, we're, uh…" Lekton mumbled.

"Thieves?" Culgan asked, looking at him.

"Please, don't turn me into the guards," Senna pleaded softly.

Culgan took a seat across from her. "Your brother was very helpful on fending off the pirates that attacked Shesta."

Senna sat back in her seat and she shot Lekton a look. He made a face. He knew Senna didn't like him putting himself into dangerous situations. "Pirates?" she asked. "You mean he cheered you on from a safe distance, right?"

Lekton piped in, "Of course!"

Culgan raised an eyebrow and turned to exchange looks with Lekton, then looked back at Senna with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "He tied up the already unconscious pirates." He was only telling a lie of omission.

"Yeah, I didn't get in a fight or anything," Lekton added.

"Good," Senna said, deciding she didn't have to scold him about it. "I don't know what I would do if I knew you were putting yourself in harm's way." She sighed and lowered her gaze, "Again, Culgan, I am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," Culgan said shortly. "But perhaps you ought to think about finding honest work."

"I have no interest in becoming a washer woman," Senna said, the thought of washing someone else's underwear making her feel sick.

"I'm sure there are other professions you could look into. Can you sew?" Culgan asked.

Lekton interjected, "She can't sew to save her life. I asked her to make my pant legs a little shorter and she sewed them shut!"

Senna glared, "It was an accident!"

"Can you cook?" Culgan asked.

"Yes," Senna answered, "but I don't think anyone would pay to eat my food."

"She's bein' modest," Lekton scoffed, "Her cooking is the best! You should try her pot roast!"

"You are biased, Lek," Senna smirked. "But if you would allow me to, Culgan, I would like to cook dinner for you. To welcome you home and as an apology."

"I accept."

"Good!" Senna smiled. "Lekton, I'm going to need some potch to fetch ingredients from the market…"

Culgan set his coin pouch on the table in front of her as he stood. "I insist."

Senna resisted the will the protest, "I promise not to use more than I need. Thank you."

Culgan nodded, "Can we arrange for this meal to be tomorrow night?"

"Of course," Senna smiled, "Whenever is convenient for you. Lekton will show you where to find us."

Solon tethered his horse at the stables outside Kyaro and entered the city before sunset. As he walked through the main thoroughfare, he remembered Rowd lived in one of those houses. He would have to pay him a visit. In the meantime, he was going to visit the estate and see if it was vacant. He was pleased to find that it was and that his favorite maid, a young woman by the name of Mary, still worked there.

As he entered the mansion, Mary quickly dusted a spot off a table before Solon could see it, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

He stopped in the main room, looking around, "Have a cook prepare dinner, and if you will, draw me a bath." He stretched, "Also, inform the staff not to mention my presence here to my family."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure your bath is nice and hot!" she smiled and scurried off to the kitchen to speak with the cook who'd been summoned as soon as Solon paid for his stay.

Solon walked upstairs to the room he usually stayed in and looked inside. It was different. But he reminded himself he's alone now; he can stay in the master bedroom. He walked down the hall to the master bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor, changing out of his dirty clothes that smelled more like his horse than himself and into a plush robe that was hanging in the closet.

Mary knocked on the door, "Lord Jhee? Your bath is almost ready."

Solon opened the door, "Thank you, Mary. Have you informed the staff of my request?"

"Yes, sir. They have all been informed," she said and looked past him at the pile of clothes on the bed. "I will have those washed for you." He stepped aside to let her in and she gathered the laundry in her arms, "It is good to see you back safe and sound, Lord Jhee."

He smirked, "It is good to see you again, Mary. Somebody in this damned world I can actually stand." He handed her a 1000 potch piece as she passed, and she paused.

"You are too generous, sir. Thank you." She took the clothes downstairs for the washer woman to tend to.

Solon entered the candle lit bathroom in his robe, pleased to find fresh towels stacked on a shelf by the tub, which was filling the room with steam. He hung up his robe and slipped into the water slowly, adjusting to the scalding heat. Just the way he liked it to work out the kinks in his back. He settled in with a sigh and looked around. "Mary!"

Mary heard him call and ran up the stairs two at a time. "Yes, Lord Jhee?" she asked, trying not to sound winded. She stopped in her tracks, realizing she'd just barged in on him. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Unashamed and unperturbed, he looked back at her and asked, "Do you have any of those bath salts I like?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" She left and came back a moment later with vial of ground bath salts. "I'll make sure to leave them near the bath while you are staying here from now on," she said, presenting the salts to him. He took them. "Will there be anything else?" she asked.

He glanced around, "A wash cloth." He'd forgotten to take it from atop the pile of towels.

Mary nodded and neatly draped the washcloth on the edge of the tub.

"That will be all," he said, dipping and folding the cloth to place it over his forehead as he leaned back to relax.

"Yes, sir," Mary stepped back, sneaking one last look before leaving.

Solon soaked and relaxed, but as the bath seemed to cool, he poured some of the bath salts in his hand and added water, making it into an exfoliant paste, and scrubbed his skin, making it silky smooth and fragrant. He rinsed and stood to dry. _I have this whole mansion to myself. I can do whatever I please. I can eat breakfast in bed! _He grinned at the thought. He combed his hair back with his hand and stepped out of the bathroom in his robe. The smell of dinner made his mouth water, and he walked downstairs. _Etiquette be damned! I'm going to eat dinner in my robe. There's nobody here to tell me otherwise!_

Mary set out the platter with his food covered and turned to greet him, surprised when he walked in in his bathrobe. She smiled hesitantly, "Your dinner is ready, and the chef is working on dessert." She pulled his chair out for him at the end of the table and pushed it in as he sat down.

"Excellent," he said, lifting the cover. He looked at the long table and the empty seats and suddenly felt it was too empty for his liking. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't like eating alone, and there's enough food here for two," he said, gesturing to the seat to his left.

She smiled and took a seat, "I would be happy to keep you company then, sir."

"Javier!" Solon called behind him, then turned to Mary, "It is Javier, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," she answered.

Javier ran out of the kitchen, "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Bring another plate," Solon ordered.

Javier glanced at Mary at the table, confused, and obeyed. He set the plate down in front of her.

Solon began portioning the meal for two, placing half of the roast, potato, and vegetables on the spare plate for Mary. Javier had only intended to cook for one, but it was still enough food for two. Solon could pack it away, but he knew after skipping lunch, he wouldn't be able to eat as much for dinner. "While I stay, I'd rather not have the full staff in house," he said, placing the plate in front of Mary. "The staff that are here tonight are fine. But there's less chance of rumors reaching my family if fewer people know I'm here."

"Okay," she answered. "Lord Jhee, sir… I know it's not my place to ask, but is there a reason that you don't want your family to know you're here?"

Solon took a bite of the roast, "Javier!"

Javier ran out of the kitchen again, "Yes, sir?"

"Very good," he said, lifting another forkful of food.

Javier withheld a sigh of relief, "Thank you, sir. Dessert will be ready in a few minutes."

After he left, Solon looked back at Mary, who looked ashamed for her intrusive question. "My family believes I'm dead. I'd rather be the one to tell them otherwise, if I do."

"I understand," she said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I've been working so hard today, I forgot to eat," she smiled.

"Then, eat as much as you can. Save room for dessert."

"I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you today… When the war ended and you hadn't returned…" she trailed off, piercing a carrot with her fork.

"I'm still kicking," he scoffed, taking another bite of his roast, then looked her over, "You look sad."

"I'm glad the rumors weren't true. You were always good to the staff here," she said, smiling at him. "This place wouldn't be the same without you."

He smirked, "And it is rather nice having it to myself."

She chuckled, "You won't have your mother scolding you for lounging about in your robe."

"Which reminds me, I'm going to eat breakfast in bed tomorrow."

"I'll be up bright and early to bring it to you."

Javier came out of the kitchen with his cake and placed it down in front of them. "What do you think? It's double fudge cake," he said, cutting two wedges and plating them.

"That looks delicious," Mary said.

"Let's see if it tastes as good as it looks," Solon said, using a clean fork to eat it with. "Moist, rich. You get the Jhee seal of approval."

Mary chuckled, "I like the sound of that. I hope I earn one myself someday."

Solon grinned at her in a way that made her blush, "Maybe you will."

"You do me a great honor, sir," Javier stood proud and bowed, then returned to the kitchen.

After finishing his slice of cake, Solon sat back, "I'm going to my room for night."

"Okay, sir, I will have this all cleaned up."

"Take your time," he said, standing from the table and returning to the master bedroom.

Mary stopped outside of his room and noticed the door was left ajar. She hesitated, placing her hand against it, and took a deep breath before pushing it open and slowly entering his room.

Solon turned his head and smiled, "I was hoping you might join me."

The next day, after breakfast in bed, Solon dressed and walked to the old Unicorn Brigade training grounds to see what had become of it. It was now a martial arts training school, but at the entrance to the courtyard there remained a statue as a memorial with a plaque at the base.

_In honor of the children lost but not forgotten, _

_The Unicorn Brigade,_

_Let the fireflies be your guiding light_

_To join the stars that fill the sky._

"Hmph," Solon grunted.

A knight stood beside him now, reading the plaque, "Aww, look at that, Steven. It's such a traged- whoa, look at that bird! Did you see that? It was red!"

Solon turned to look at the man standing beside him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Look at this guy's hair! It's all swoopy," the knight continued, looking up at Solon's hair and reaching out to touch it.

"_Your_ hair is all swoopy," Solon retorted, slapping his hand away.

"A guy with hair like that must be evil!" the knight said again, talking to his companion but not taking his eyes off Solon's hair.

"I can hear you," Solon reminded him.

The knight jumped back and drew his wooden sword, pointing it at him, "He used black magic to read my mind!"

The knight's companion, Steven, noticed the sword at Solon's side, "Tobias."

"Don't worry, I've got this! I'll earn my respect yet!" he said, swishing his sword at Solon.

Solon turned to Steven, "Is he retarded?"

"No, he is Tobias Maximillian of the Maximillian knights."

"Is that a practice sword?" Solon asked, looking at it.

"It's not a practice sword, it's a MURDERSTICK!" Tobias cried, swishing it around threateningly.

Steven facepalmed, "Just tell him you're not evil."

"I'm not evil," Solon said flatly.

"But how can we be sure?" Tobias said, replacing his sword at his hip.

"Tobias has been sent out on a quest to vanquish an evil and prove his worth," Steven explained. "His sword was taken away from him after a few… incidents."

"Hey!" Tobias frowned, "You promised not to tell people about that second part."

"What incidents?" Solon asked, amused. "You can tell me. I'm not evil," he grinned. "Maybe I can help."

"He managed to cut up all the fruit, ruin the garden, and he chased off a group of cats thinking they were squirrels."

"It's a wonder he still has all his fingers," Solon mused.

Tobias picked at his thumb, "Steven, I got another splinter. Give me a bandaid."

Steven started rummaging through his pack.

"Can you fight?" Tobias turned to Solon, standing tall.

"Can I fight," Solon scoffed. "Yes, I can fight. What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, if you're going to join up with us, you have to be able to fight!"

Steven wrapped a bandaid around Tobias' thumb, looking up at Solon, "It's okay. We're not your problem."

"Hey, wait a minute, Steven," Tobias protested, "We can't just turn him away!"

"I've been sent out to watch over him and help him complete his task of defeating an evil," Steven explained. "The problem is that we keep getting sidetracked."

"Hey girl, how you doin'?" Tobias grinned at a passing girl who turned and giggled at him.

"Tobias, focus," Steven said.

"Right. Focus. Like a hawk."

"Well, I don't know of anything particularly evil around here at the moment," Solon said.

"As a member of my little adventurey group, it goes without saying that where you go, we go!" Tobias nodded.

"Just give him a minute and he'll get distracted long enough for you to escape," Steven added.

"Tell you what, I'm only going to be in town for a few days, then I'm going back to the capital. If I find anything 'evil' for you to vanquish, I'll find you at the palace at the end of the week. How's that?" Solon asked, feeling generous.

"Hmm," Tobias looked thoughtful, "that sounds like an excellent plan. You're going to make an excellent addition to my group! What's your name?"

"Solon Jhee," he smirked.

Tobias paused, trying to remember where he'd heard that name before and winced. Ugh, thinking too hard. "I'm Tobias Maximillian, and this is Steven!"

"So I've gathered," Solon said.

"Steven! I want a bath! Let's go to the bath house!" Tobias announced.

"We're banned from there."

"Right."

Solon furrowed his brow, "What did you do to be banned from the bath house? Tell me you didn't pee in the water."

"I inspected the bath house for any signs of evil! Since when is that a crime?" Tobias crossed his arms indignantly.

"Since you barged into the women's bath!" Steven answered.

"Steven, evil knows no gender."

Solon let out a sigh of relief. "I'm leaving now. Good bye."

Steven nodded, "Nice meeting you, sir."

"I had to be thorough," Tobias continued, talking to Steven. "It was the last place they would expect me to look, the perfect place to hide! I'm a Maximillian knight, I have a sixth sense about these kinds of things!"

"You must be Culgan," a nicely dressed, lean man in a suit greeted Culgan at the door. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and deep blue eyes.

"I am. And you are?"

"My name is Varen. I've been out of town for an extended period, but Lekton told me he met you in Shesta, and I insisted he bring you by," he said, opening the door for his guest to enter.

"I see. I thought perhaps he'd mistaken the address," Culgan said, surprised at the elegant manor he was invited into.

"I understand why you might be confused. Lekton and Senna have not lived with me for years," he said. "Please, allow me to take your coat."

Culgan removed his coat and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"When the war ended, they came on hard times. Unfortunately, the manor was left unattended for some time and it was out of their hands," he said.

"I see."

"Please, join me in the den. There is much to discuss," Varen smiled cordially.

_Is there? _Culgan thought, following him through the main room and through a corridor leading to the back of the house, where there was a large open room with a piano, seating, and large bay windows where the moonlight poured in and revealed a vast open garden. Varen hung his coat in a closet and sat down in one of the chairs in the den. Culgan sat across from him.

"I know who you are, General. I'm surprised not to see Seed with you," Varen said.

Culgan studied him carefully before answering, "I haven't seen him yet myself. And please, do not address me by my rank."

"I apologize, Culgan. I was merely showing my respect," Varen stated. "But I understand. I would not want to raise questions about my identity were I in your shoes."

"Did you serve under me?" Culgan asked.

"No, sir. I served the country in a different way," Varen smiled ruefully. "But I am honored to meet you."

"Thank you for inviting me into your home," Culgan said, looking around.

"Have you thought about what comes next?" Varen asked.

Culgan met his steely gaze. "I'm still trying to piece together what happened."

"I understand. I can assist you, bring you up to speed."

"But you want something from me, don't you?" Culgan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You are a great and respected leader, Culgan. We can't be hasty, but a rebellion is unquestionably going to surface in the coming years."

"A rebellion…" Culgan shook his head.

"This is hardly a conversation we should be having right before dinner," Varen said. "I apologize."

"I don't know that it's a conversation we should be having at all," Culgan said.

Varen nodded, "I understand your reservations on the issue. We'll talk about it another time. In the meantime, I will help you find Seed."

Culgan looked up, "How would you do that?"

Varen leaned back in his seat, "I know people. But something tells me it won't be hard to find him. Chances are he is looking for you as well."

Culgan nodded, "Perhaps."

"Dinner's ready!" Lekton announced from the hallway. "Hi, Culgan," he grinned.

"Good evening, Lekton," Culgan answered and stood.

"I hope you'll breach this topic with me again in the future, Culgan. Perhaps when Seed is with us," Varen said, standing and following Lekton into the dining hall where Senna was putting out dinner.

"Perhaps."

**Author's Notes: **

All right! Finished, at long last! I wanted to introduce Varen in this chapter, and I don't know if I did him justice or not, but he's gonna be great in the coming chapters. I just needed to plant that idea of working together for Highland. In the original story, Varen came in when they'd already decided to go to war for Highland. This time around he's the one pushing the idea because he already has some plans. And of course, we gotta reunite the dynamic duo soon (next chapter?)! Also, introducing Tobias Maximillian! I'd decided a long time ago that Tobias would be his name, but I decided last minute to loosely base him off Tobuscus, bwahahaha! Hats off to Kawika on playing Tobias, Senna, Mary, and some parts of Turel.

OH, and before I forget. Disclaimer: The song I used for the Unicorn Brigade is Fallen Embers by Enya. Yes, I am not that good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Konami's Suikoden II. I am not affiliated with Konami nor do I claim ownership of any part of Suikoden. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _**_  
_**

**Suikoden 2 and 1/2 - The Higheast Rebellion**

**Chapter 5**

Silene sat at the bar, penciling in her notebook, when she heard Turel let out a pained grunt. He was kneeling down and lifting a barrel. "I really need a vacation," he huffed.

She set her pencil down and jogged over to him to help him with some of the weight. Smiling, she said, "You're getting old. Lift with your knees, old man."

"The sad thing is," he chuckled, "I _was_ lifting with my knees." He hobbled while carrying the barrel into the backroom with her. "I think I need a vacation."

She chuckled, helping him set it down, "Where would you go?"

With his hand on his back, Turel stood up and stretched, "Some place with water." He shrugged, "But it's not like I can go right now. I have to run this place."

It wasn't her place to suggest leaving it in her hands for a while. She worked for him and lived with him but she was still only his tenant. "You should see Vinay del Zexay. You could go fishing there or even take out a boat and sail."

Turel grinned, "You'll have to write me a list of things to do and see if I ever do decide to go."

"I can do that. The countryside is beautiful, especially if you visit Iksay at sunset. I'd always thought if I could paint, it would be the perfect picture," she said, taking her seat back at the bar to continue writing.

"Sounds like you miss it."

"Sometimes. But Highland is just as beautiful in its own way. The grass is greener in spring, and the skies a deeper blue in winter. This is my home now."

He nodded, "Finally found a place to keep you, huh?"

"Settling in, I guess," she said without looking up and scribbled another note down.

"Whatcha writing?" Turel asked, sneaking up behind her.

She leaned across the counter, blocking his view with her arm, "I'm not done yet."

"A new song?"

"Well, that's what I _was_ working on 'til you asked me to write you a list."

"Finish the song first," he grinned.

"No, you got me started, now I gotta finish it."

Turel chuckled and went behind the bar to clean the rest of the dishes. He started thinking about leaving the city for a while, maybe a week. He could leave the pub in Silene's hands, or just close it. He was sure he needn't worry about losing customers. Vinay del Zexay would be too far though. It would take him over a week just to arrive there, assuming he didn't have to walk there. He had enough money saved for a trip like that, but he wasn't sure he wanted to take it.

Silene slid her notebook across the counter to him. "That's what I have so far. I'm sure I'll come up with something more."

Turel scanned the list. "Why would I want to visit the native tribes of the grasslands? That sounds horrible."

"Well, if you like experiencing new things…"

"Silene, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a homebody."

She smirked, "It's a vacation. That's the point."

Turel sighed and looked over the list, "The festival at Iksay does sound nice. Not sure it's worth travelling all the way out there though…"

"See some sights along the way. You pass through a lot of towns on your way to Zexen."

He shook his head, "I'd be gone too long."

"Give it some thought," she said, tearing the page out of her notebook and handing it to him.

"Get back to work on that song," he winked.

"How's your back?"

"You'd think I was ninety. Still hurts. Maybe if I lie down and you walk on it..."

"You should go see Doctor Amos. I'm pretty sure if I walked on it, I'd have to go fetch him myself."

Turel sighed again, "Fine. Do me a favor?"

"If it doesn't involve walking on your back again."

"Tell Seed I wanna see him."

She paused, "Okay."

"What? Why the hesitation?"

"I didn't hesitate."

"You did. For about two seconds."

"You're timing my responses?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm just saying. It's a little unusual," he grinned. "Tell me, do you think he's _cute_?"

She felt her cheeks flush, "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"What? He's a handsome guy." Turel had tried to get her to date someone before, and she had shot down his idea immediately. She was pretty certain he would have asked her out himself had she not been working for him and living with him. As soon as they'd met and he offered her a place to stay, she set her boundaries with him, and he accepted them. She was grateful for that. And over the course of their blossoming friendship, he understood her guardedness.

"I'm going to go tell him now, and you get those ideas out of your head," she said, walking off indignantly. "And go see Doctor Amos!"

Turel grinned. He could tell she was flustered and why. "Forgetting something?"

She trotted back and snatched her key from his hand as he held it up. "I'm not going 'til you go. Otherwise I'm going to hear you groaning about your back all night."

"Fine, fine," he got up, tucking the list into his pocket, and went for the door. He locked up behind them, and they parted ways.

Silene arrived at the Crescent Inn and was warmly greeted by Bonnie, "Oh, hello dear! What can I do for you?"

"Hi Bonnie," Silene returned her smile, "I'm looking for someone. Seed, I was told he's staying here. Red hair…" she started describing him but Bonnie interrupted.

"You mean that good looking young man?" she beamed.

Silene chuckled, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's right upstairs, dear. Second door on the right."

"Thanks," she said and walked up the narrow staircase, suddenly feeling very nervous about seeing him again. She knocked on his door before she could think twice about it.

Seed heard the knock and adjusted his tunic, inwardly cursing the itchy linen scraping against his neck. He needed more than four changes of clothes. He hated doing laundry so often, and the tunics he had weren't comfortable. It had been nearly three weeks since he arrived in L'Renouille with Christina, and they were still staying at the Crescent Inn, paying a discounted rate for their extended stay. He answered the door, expecting Christina or Bonnie. He was surprised, "Silene."

"Hi," she said. "Uh, sorry to bother you."

"No, not at all. Wanna come in?"

"Oh, no, I just came to tell you that Turel wants to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"Whenever you're not busy."

"Well, I'm not really busy now," he said. He was only going to buy a new wardrobe. But that could wait until Christina was around to tag along. She'd gone looking for work and was probably sidetracked sightseeing.

"Oh. Turel might not be back for a little while. He's seeing Amos."

"Is he okay?" Seed asked, an edge of concern in his voice.

"He's fine. He hurts his back every other day. The doctor will give him some balm or tea or something and he'll be fine."

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Seed raised his eyebrows. They were after all just standing in the doorway talking.

She hesitated and smiled, "Well, I guess I'm not really busy either." She walked inside and took a seat at the table, but there was only one chair, so Seed sat on the edge of the bed. She saw his red striped jacket draped over the chair across the room and looked back to him. "I remember you."

He raised his eyebrows, "You do?" He didn't have to look back to know what she'd been looking at. "We've met?" He was sure he'd remember her if he had.

"No," she found her gaze wandering from his. She couldn't hold it because it was overpowering, even as disarming as he was. "I was at Greenhill when Highland's forces took it over."

He remembered the moment he and Culgan betrayed Luca and supported Jowy. And he remembered the method of getting the townspeople to turn on one another. "That must have been an ordeal."

"It wasn't the best time for travelling," she joked.

"Were you there to study?"

"No, I was just passing through. I didn't really have a destination in mind. I wanted to see L'Renouille before I moved on to the Toran Republic. But once I got here, I didn't leave."

"Well, it is the greatest city in the world," he grinned. "So, where are you from originally?"

"Zexen. Vinay del Zexay. Another nice big city," she smiled. "Not as big as this, but it's on the coast."

"Well, we may not have the ocean but we have a nice pond in our backyard."

She laughed, "As long as it doesn't smell like bird droppings. Doesn't really compare to the salty sea breeze."

He grinned, "No, it wouldn't. So, why'd you leave?" She hesitated and he knew he'd asked one too personal. He was becoming Christina. "You don't have to answer that."

"You could say I ran away," she said, surprised at her own forthcoming response. She wouldn't elaborate, but that was more than she divulged to even Turel in the first month of knowing him. "Don't ask what from," she clarified with a smile.

"I won't. I already feel like I'm interrogating you. I'm trying to think of how to start a discussion without asking a question."

"I think it's my turn. How did you and Turel meet?"

He grinned ruefully, "That would be when I moved here around the age of thirteen. I remember one night his old man told us to help clean up the bar after all the customers left, and there were tons of mugs that were still half full. His old man went to bed and left us to it, so we drank all the leftovers, which, I know, is really gross. But we got drunk. He came downstairs wondering why we were laughing so loud and cleaning so slow. Sent me home and didn't let me or Turel 'help' after hours for a few months after that."

Silene smiled, "A couple of boys up to no good. This doesn't surprise me. You didn't catch anything from one of those filthy mugs, did you?"

"Thankfully no." Seed felt nostalgic. "Turel also joined the Unicorn Brigade with me. But as his dad was growing ill, he decided to move back home after graduating from the brigade. I moved onto the military. Rarely saw him since then."

"The Unicorn Brigade… what was that like?" Silene asked.

"Oh, sometimes it was fun, sometimes it was boring. It was harder for other kids than it was for me. I loved it, but they all got a little homesick."

"You didn't feel homesick?"

"Nah. I missed my mom sometimes, but I was charging full speed ahead, didn't really bother looking back."

"Have you seen the memorial for the Unicorn Brigade in Kyaro?" she asked.

"No," he furrowed his brow. "I was just there a few days ago. I didn't think to look."

She would have told him she wrote the song engraved on the plaque for the memorial, but she couldn't bring herself to say it now that he hadn't already seen it. Mostly because she didn't want him to ask to hear it. She was far too bashful to sing with a steady voice for him. "Turel might be on his way back now. Walk with me?"

Seed stood up and smiled, "Sure, let's go."

Silene turned the handle to the Hungry Wolf. It was unlocked; Turel was back. She pushed the door open and walked inside with Seed behind her. Turel was seated at a table with his back to them, leaning into a chair with his legs outstretched and back arched. Silene asked, "Did Amos give you something for your back?"

Turel didn't turn his head, "Mmhm. Gave me some root to chew on to dull the pain and some herb to boil for tea later to help me sleep. That man is a godsend."

"Maybe you should stop being so cheap and hire a hand that can do some heavy lifting for you," Seed grinned.

"Silene is plenty strong!" Turel laughed.

"Not _that_ strong!" Silene crossed her arms, "I don't want to end up a cripple like you."

Seed laughed at that and walked to sit down at the table with Turel. "Seriously, it couldn't hurt to have someone take the burden off your back."

Silene walked toward the door, "I'll give you guys some privacy."

Seed flashed her a smile as he waved, and Turel turned his head to catch the smile Silene returned as she left. Turel gave Seed a wolfish grin.

"What?" Seed knew that look.

Turel grinned and turned his head, fluttering his eyelashes in the best mock-a-flirting-girl way he could, "Oh nothing."

"You exaggerate."

"But you saw it!" Turel leaned his head back again. "Trust me, with Silene a subtle smile like that is about the equivalent of what I just did."

"She's shy, isn't she?"

"Yeah, just your type," Turel said, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively, and chuckled.

"I don't have a 'type'," Seed grinned, in denial. "What did Doc give you? You're high, aren't you?" Turel laughed, and Seed grinned, "All right, so why aren't you with her, again? You do still find women attractive, right?"

"Of course. But we have an agreement. She's more like a little sister to me now."

"What agreement?"

"I offered her the spare room, and she was happy to take it, but she wanted to make sure I wasn't going to come on to her. If I did, she'd leave."

"That must have been hard for you," Seed chuckled.

"It wasn't, then it was, and now it's not. I wouldn't try to set you up with her if I wanted her for myself."

"I'm not rushing to find a girlfriend, Turel. That's sort of the last thing on my mind right now," Seed said ruefully.

"You say that now, but you haven't heard her sing," Turel grinned.

Seed sat back, "She can sing?"

"And play instruments, but I haven't heard her play. I guess she sold her violin back in Greenhill a few years ago. I thought about buying her a new one but they're expensive, and I don't know if there's a reason she hasn't bought a new one herself. You know, maybe that's something she doesn't want to go back to." Seed thought about her mention of Greenhill and wondered if she'd had to trade it. Turel sat up, "You know, she wrote the song on the memorial for the Unicorn Brigade."

"Really? She asked me if I saw it, but she didn't tell me that much."

"You should ask her to sing it for you," Turel winked.

Seed chuckled, "Maybe that's why she didn't tell me about it. You didn't really bring me here to talk about Silene, did you?"

Turel laughed, "No, no. After my back went out today, Silene suggested I go on a vacation."

"You should."

"Well, I jokingly brought it up, but she pushed it, and now I'm seriously considering it. I have the money to go, I just don't have the time, since I gotta keep this place running."

"And this is where I come in," Seed gave him a look.

Turel looked at the table and nodded with a smile, "I was wondering, since you're back, if you wouldn't mind looking after the pub and Silene for me while I'm gone."

"How long are you goin' away for?"

"I'm not sure. I thought of just visiting a town on the coast for a few days, but Silene made me a list of places to see and things to do… I could be gone a little over a month," he said. "I don't want to inconvenience you, but if you're going to be around here for a while…" He cracked an inquisitive smile, "What do you think?"

"Of course I'll do it," Seed said in a tone that suggested he didn't have to ask. "I'll come by for the night crowd. So, where are you goin'?"

He pulled the list from his pocket and set it on the table, pushing it toward Seed. "My destination is Vinay del Zexay, but Silene made me a list of things to see and do along the way."

"Oh, wow," Seed looked it over. _She has nice handwriting_, he thought idly. "Rockaxe and into the Grasslands to… a Karayan village. I wonder if they resent us or not. Can't be worse than what they think about the people of Jowston."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't think they'd kill a defenseless old man," he chuckled. "I'm gonna enjoy every second of this vacation."

"You aren't even graying yet."

"Young on the outside, old and wise on the inside," he nodded sagely.

"Well, if you meet Lucia, tell her I say hi," Seed said, still looking over the list.

"Really? Just hi?"

Seed looked up, "You're right, that's lame." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Tell her I regret that we lost the war, but the people of Highland will always remember their sacrifice and respect their people. Something like that."

"Shit, that's good. Write it down."

Seed chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah, I won't remember that!"

"Well, I don't remember it now either," he laughed and started writing it out at the bottom of the list. '_And it was an honor to fight beside you.' All right, now maybe they'll think twice about shooting him in the ass with an arrow if they don't like him. Funny, Culgan was always the one who had a way with words. I guess I'm not so bad after all. Except for the part where I'm having my friend deliver the message on his vacation. Details, pfft._

Turel mused, "I think I should leave at the end of the week, so I make it back before winter comes. Don't really wanna be stuck out on the road when the first snow falls. Silene can show you the ropes."

Seed cocked an eyebrow, "Have things changed since you took over? Because I haven't forgotten how to serve drinks." He grinned, "Oh, that's right. You became a restaurant!"

Turel sneered, "We don't serve food. And there's more to it than serving drinks."

"Let Silene handle the paperwork. I'll do the heavy lifting."

"I feel better knowing you'll be here to take care of anyone that might get out of hand. I was afraid of leaving her alone, if a fight broke out or a patron got a little too friendly."

"I can handle it."

"I know. Thanks, Seed. I owe you a big one."

"Seed!" Christina jumped out of her chair in the dining room when he entered the Crescent. "Guess what!"

Seed grinned, "You got a job?"

"Yes! With Bonnie!"

"You probably should have started here, huh?"

"Yeah, it would have saved a lot of time, but I did get to walk around the city and check out a bunch of shops. I saw one with all these cute, shiny trinkets… I didn't buy any though," she said thoughtfully. "Oh, she's so cute and sweet! I'll be helping with the cleaning and running the front desk while she cooks."

"That's great. I sort of have a job too."

"Oh? What are you doing?" she sat back down, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"My friend Turel is going on vacation for a month. I'll be bartending for him while he's gone."

"Ohh! I was a bartender for a while. Made some really good tips."

"I'll bet," he chuckled. "You should come with me one night."

"Are you sure? I was gonna ask but I didn't want to get in the way…"

"You're invited. Just don't encourage anyone to get rowdy," he said, giving her a look.

"What? Me? Never!" she grinned.

"Well, he doesn't leave until the end of the week, but maybe we could go by tonight so you can meet him."

"Really? That would be great! I'd love to meet your friends…" she smiled. "Oh, I should go take a bath!"

"We're not leaving for a few hours still."

"I know!" she said, prancing up the stairs to her bedroom.

The sun began to fall behind the mountains and the sky turned a golden orange. Seed knocked on Christina's door, "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Almost ready!" she said, adjusting her earrings and bellyring. She had gone through the bazaar and bought some new clothes and make up. She puckered her lips and applied a smudge of reddish brown gloss, then opened the door. "Ready."

Seed was surprised to see the effort she put into her appearance to go to the pub, "You look very pretty. You went shopping without me, didn't you?"

She smiled guiltily, "Oh, I know we were going to go tomorrow but I got lost earlier and saw some things I really wanted…"

He chuckled, "You're still gonna help me find a new tunic or two tomorrow, right?"

"Of course!"

They left the Crescent and walked to the Hungry Wolf. Seed opened the door and there were already five patrons inside. Silene was cleaning a table and Turel was behind the bar. He looked up and waved, "Hey, Seed! Oh, you brought your 'travelling companion'."

Christina looked up at him, "You told him about me?"

Seed led her to the bar, "Turel, this is Christina."

Christina held out her hand, "Nice to meet you!"

Turel took her hand and leaned over to kiss it, resisting wincing at the twinge in his back as he did so. "The pleasure is mine."

She blushed and grinned, "Oh, you're nice."

Seed looked over at Silene and when she turned to face him, he smiled and waved. She waved back and her eyes went to Christina at the bar. She felt a knot in her stomach and walked over. Seed quickly introduced them, "Silene, this is my friend Christina. I met her in Kyaro last week."

Christina looked at Silene and inwardly thought, _She's pretty. _"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Silene, was it?"

"Yes," Silene smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"That's a purdy name," Christina said, taking a seat at the bar. "Sure, um… mead?"

"Can do," Turel said. "I got it."

"Thanks." Silene saw a man against the wall laughing and conversing with his two friends raise his empty mug and went to take it off his hands.

"Need any help?" Seed asked Turel.

"Not yet, but it's still early. The crowd should be coming in in less than an hour. You don't have to work every time you come here, you know," Turel said, filling a mug.

Seed chuckled, "I guess I'm still used to the way it was back then. Still, if you need a hand, I'm always glad to help."

Turel handed Christina the mug of mead and watched her hold it in both her hands to drink it. "So, you decided to come pay me a visit before I take off?"

Seed leaned against the counter, "Well, I didn't want Christina to feel left out. Figured you should all meet eachother."

Christina set her mug down, "Ooh, this is good. I've never had mead before."

"Enjoy. Drinks are on the house tonight," Turel smiled.

She beamed, "Thanks!"

Silene stepped behind the bar to get the man a new pint of ale and handed Turel the dirty mug. Seed watched her return to the table and exchanged glances with Turel. "I'll go sit at a table."

"Make yourself comfortable," Turel said and looked at Christina, "So, what brings you to L'Renouille?"

"Oh, I've wanted to come here for some time but couldn't make the trip by myself," she said. "Hey, uh… Turel?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward, speaking low, "Is Seed single?"

Turel grinned, "Yeah, he's single. But now that he's back, there's no telling for how long." He chuckled.

_Good to know, _she thought. She smiled to herself, looking into her half empty mug, watching the liquid inside as she slowly turned the cup in her hands on the table. "This is a really nice place. I like the name!"

Turel eyed her, waiting for the question about serving food. "Thanks… Want a refill?"

"Yes, please!" she grinned, nudging the mug back toward him. "Is this place really popular?"

"Yep," Turel refilled her mug and placed it down in front of her. "Though I suspect a lot of these guys come back to ogle Silene."

Christina scanned the room for Silene and saw her standing by Seed's table talking to him. She was in a white dress and tan boots, nothing all too provocative, though she was still pretty nonetheless. She couldn't help her competitive nature. "Think I'd draw any crowds if I worked here?" Christina asked. She knew she was fishing for a compliment, but she couldn't help herself.

Turel gave her a look, "If you worked here, I'd be able to retire in a mansion."

She beamed, "You're a real smooth talker, Turel."

Turel grinned, "Seed isn't the only eligible bachelor around." He topped her drink off, "Were you interested in working here too?"

"Maybe... I just got hired to work for Bonnie but it's only for a few hours during mealtime. If you could use me after dinner..." she looked hopeful.

"Bonnie at the Crescent? Good for you. She's a sweet little old lady. Sassy too," he grinned. "I could always use the help though, and it would earn you some extra potch." The prospect of seeing her regularly appealed to him too.

"Oh, thank you!" she beamed. "I can come by any day or every day after dinner, if you want me to!"

"Drop by anytime," he said. A group of men entered the pub and Turel raised his hand in greeting, "Evening, gentlemen." They returned the gesture and took their seats at their usual table. Silene broke away from Seed's table to greet them and take their orders.

"I will," she said, sipping her drink. "So, is there drinking allowed on duty?"

Turel looked at her thoughtfully, "Only as much as you can handle without it interfering with your job. But I'd prefer employees wait till after closing up or off duty."

"Could you make an exception to toast me on my new job?" she grinned, holding up her mug.

"For you… I think I can make an exception," he winked. He filled a mug for himself and topped her off, then raised his mug, "To my newest employee. May we work together for a long time."

"And may you retire in a mansion," she grinned, clinking her mug against his, then she started to down her whole drink without stopping.

Turel chugged his, racing her, then slammed his mug down on the counter when he finished and took a breath. "You can handle your mead, I like that."

Christina still held her mug in both hands, keeping it from dribbling down her chin. When she finished, she set the mug down and burped. "'scuse me!" she coughed. "I want a rematch. Another toast for my other new job!"

"Ha! Okay!" Turel grinned and refilled their mugs. "To helping little miss Bonnie!" he raised his mug and lifted it to his lips.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait, cheater!" Christina raised her mug and stretched across the counter. "You have to clink it first. That's the 'go' signal."

He laughed and clinked her mug, then watched her take it in both hands and start drinking again as fast as she could. A little bit dribbled down the side of her mouth as she raced to beat him, and he quickly chugged his drink. She paused and tipped the mug back to prevent more spillage and swallowed, looking up at him as he polished off his drink. She continued to guzzle the rest down even though it was beginning to hurt and she was slowing down. He slammed his mug down, finishing before her, and burped. He had to prevent himself from laughing as she struggled with her drink, finding it rather cute. Teasingly he quipped, "You can ease up a little. Don't choke on it."

Christina laughed and snorted, spilling a little bit as she took her last mouthful. "I guess I lost. But I'll get you next time. I'm going to say it's because I already had one before we started!"

"Okay, next time we both start fresh and loser is the one who can't walk from one side of the pub to the other," he grinned.

She wiped her chin, "You're on! Though, I tend to fall over sometimes without being drunk, so you're already at an advantage there too."

"You better not fall over while serving drinks," he grinned. "The last thing I need is a room full of angry customers with ale soaked crotches."

"I'll just shake my boobies at them and they won't care," she said, demonstrating a shimmy, and laughed.

Turel joked with a wolfish grin, "Could you do that again? I missed it the first time, honest."

"Only if you do it first," she challenged.

"I'm afraid my shimmy isn't as appealing as yours."

"I have a nice shiny potch here that says otherwise," she winked.

Silene snuck behind the bar to retrieve five mugs of ale for the men at the table.

Turel shook his head, "You can keep the potch, but you gotta do it again after I do." He took another drink of mead and reenacted her shimmy, then cracked up laughing.

Silene nearly spilled one of her mugs she filled as she stifled a laugh. "A side of Turel I have never seen. Christina, you have a gift."

Christina shimmied back. "We could start a synchronized spicy shimmy dance!" she laughed.

"I'd be booed out of my own establishment!" he grinned.

"I would dance on a table, but I think I'd fall down and break my neck. Still, we'll party hardy!" she grinned.

"I have the feeling things will be a lot more… entertaining with you around, Christina," he grinned and clinked her mug before taking another drink.

"That's what I'm here for!" she said and raised her mug to her lips. "Hey, bub, I need a refill."

"Whoops," he grinned and took her mug to refill it. "You're distracting me, that's why."

After taking a seat, Seed had waved Silene over to his table.

"Hi, Seed. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, don't worry about me. I'd just help myself to behind the bar anyway." He cast a quick glance over at Turel and looked back at her. "Turel told me you wrote a song for the Unicorn Brigade."

"Oh, uh… yeah, I did."

"So, you like singing?" he asked.

"I love it," she answered, "I love music. Listening to it, writing it, performing…" she paused, "but I don't perform very often."

"Why not?" he asked, his gaze piercing through her.

She felt her cheeks warm, "I don't have any reason to, I guess."

"Well, you love doing it. That's reason enough, isn't it?"

"I suppose… I also don't have a place though."

"Turel said he's heard you sing. Where was that?"

"Oh, well… I sing to myself. He probably overhears me all the time. It's not like I serenaded him," she chuckled. "Sometimes I will let him hear a new song I wrote. It's not the same to me just to read it on paper."

Seed grinned, "No, it's not. Do you get stage fright?"

"No. Well, yes. Sort of," she stammered. "I actually perform better for large audiences than small audiences. When I performed in Kyaro, I wasn't nervous at all. But if I were singing for one person, I think I might feel silly."

"Don't feel silly. I'd like to hear it sometime," he said.

She felt her heart race, "Sometime… you will." She didn't like that she already promised to sing for him, but he was a general of the Highland army and a former member of the Unicorn Brigade. Who deserved to hear her song more? It was an honor for _her_ to sing for him just as it was an honor for her to write for the fallen children. She was relieved when she heard the door to the pub open and saw five familiar faces as they walked in and sat at their usual table. "I'll be back in a minute."

The men tended to like to chat with Silene for a few minutes before getting their drinks, and she was happy to converse with them and give her opinion on their current debate. Meanwhile, Seed took unwavering interest in watching Turel and Christina compete with chugging mead. It was obvious Christina was getting a little drunk when she shimmied and laughed. And Seed burst out laughing himself when Turel reciprocated.

Turel looked over at Seed, "You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I did?" he grinned.

Silene looked around after she tended to everybody and returned to Seed's table. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"I'm sure, thanks. Can I help you out? More people coming in," he said looking at the door.

She turned to look, "You really don't have to."

"Well, you have your hands full and I'm not doing anything. I'm getting kind of bored."

She smiled, "Okay, then."

Seed stood up and went about serving drinks to the men that came in as the tables filled up and the pub was bustling and noisy with laughter and conversation. With his helping Silene, Turel could continue talking with Christina at the bar. He could tell they hit it off and didn't want to disturb them if he could help it. When the crowd started thinning out and quieting down, it was near closing time. Christina was giggling at everything Turel said and she was leaning over the counter, nearly falling asleep in her drunken stupor. _I'll probably have to carry her home,_ Seed mused. It was funny that he hadn't been drinking. Normally when he'd visited Turel and helped him work, he'd have a mug or two.

Silene went about cleaning up tables and taking dirty mugs back to the sink where they'd been piling up. Usually Turel cleaned as they worked, but she didn't mind doing it after they closed. She was relieved to see him so happy and laid back. When there were only three patrons left, Silene went to inform them it was closing time, and they left her tips and stumbled out the door merrily singing a slurred melody with one another.

Seed walked over and rested his arm on the edge of the counter. He grinned, "Well, you two had fun tonight."

Christina slurred, "You should have joined us!"

Seed chuckled, "Someone needs to carry you home."

"I can walk!" Christina said standing up and wobbling, "Maybe not straight."

"Well, then someone needs to point you in the right direction," he grinned.

Turel chuckled at Christina's drunkenness, "This I need to see."

She started walking, teetering to the right.

"Watch the table-" Seed warned.

She bumped into it, "Where the hell did that come from. You have magic tables!"

Turel spoke low, "I'm glad you brought her with you tonight, Seed. She's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, you can thank me later," Seed grinned and clapped his arm. "See you later, Turel." He walked over to Christina and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Watch your step."

"Oh, what a pretty ceiling…" she said, stumbling forward, looking up.

Seed looked up too, curious, and shook his head with a grin. "O-kay, let's go." He looked back at Silene, "G'night, Silene."

"Night, Seed," she said, looking up from the table she was wiping down as she picked up another mug.

"Good night, you two! Get home safe!" After they left, Turel walked around the bar to take a seat at one of the tables, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I think I'm gonna go crash. I'll get to the dishes in the morning. Thanks for taking on the crowd without me, Silene. Sorry about that. I got a little carried away."

"Seed helped. I'm glad you had fun," she smiled. "Get some sleep."

He had to expend a lot of energy just to lift himself out of that chair before falling asleep in it. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Silene stayed up to clean the dishes as she hummed to herself.

"Giddyup!" Christina laughed. Seed was giving her a piggyback ride back to the Inn. "Hi ho, Seed!"

Seed chuckled. "I hope you don't have to work first thing in the morning. It wouldn't make the best impression on Miss Bonnie if you were hung over."

"She's really old and cute… I hope when I'm an old lady, I'm as cute as she is, with her round pudgy little cheeks."

When they reached the inn, Seed walked up the stairs with Christina still clinging to his back, though she'd grown quiet, falling asleep with her head resting against his shoulder. He opened her door and backed up against her bed, tapping her leg to wake her up. She didn't respond, so he lowered himself and leaned back so she fell off him.

"Thanks, Seed," she mumbled.

"You're welcome," he said, sticking a pillow under her head and removing her shoes before pulling a blanket over her. "Good night." He went across the hall to his own room, stretching and arching his back. He undressed and put on a pair of linen pants to sleep in and laid back on top of the covers, exhaling deeply as he closed his eyes. He heard his door crack open and thought at first it was someone else's, but then he heard it close and felt a weight on his bed. His eyes shot open. "Christina-"

She climbed onto his bed and kissed him on his lips.

Seed gently pushed her off of him and sat up, "Christina, you're drunk."

"I know," she grinned. "But you're not taking advantage of me," she clarified quickly, in case that was why he was protesting. She untied her blouse, letting it fall from her shoulders.

Seed quickly leaned over the side of his bed and picked up his shirt off the floor, pulling it on over his head.

"What are you doing…" she looked disappointed. "You don't want me?"

"Christina," he looked at her, only the moonlight illuminating her features, "I like you, I do. But I only want to be friends."

"That's okay with me," she said, moving in closer to kiss him again.

He lifted her blouse, holding it up to cover her breasts, and held her back firmly by her shoulder, "Christina, I don't think you understand."

She swallowed hard, feeling humiliated and rejected. She could feel her breath catch in her throat as she backed off the bed and nearly fell off the edge. "I'm so stupid. So stupid. Stupid."

Seed moved around the bed to help her keep steady. "You're not stupid, Christina. You're a beautiful woman. And you're very charismatic and funny."

"But you don't want me," her voice broke.

"I want you to be my friend," he said. In the past, he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it from his friends, turning down a woman throwing herself at him. But he knew from experience that sex can ruin a friendship. Not only with Christina, but he saw the way Turel interacted with her, and he knew he liked her.

She started sobbing.

Seed withheld a sigh and hugged her as she fell into his chest, "I'm sorry." When she calmed down and sniffled, he let go of her. "Let's go to sleep, okay?" He reached over to open the door and she walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Turel left for Vinay del Zexay two days later, and the rest of the week was uneventful. Until a man with a game entered the Hungry Wolf. He bought a mug of ale and grinned, setting his case down on an empty table, loud enough to gain the attention of the people around him. "Gentlemen!" he grinned, then turned and gave a bow to Silene behind the bar, "aaand lady." He turned back to the crowd, "What I have here is a game of chance. Lay your potch down on the table and press your luck." He placed the cups down on the table and held up a ball, rolling it between his fingers as he talked, "Any takers?"

Silene exchanged an amused look with Seed. Turel had normally put a stop to this sort of thing, but she saw no harm in watching how it progressed.

The patron nearest him slammed ten potch down, "This is a child's game!"

"We have a player!" the gambler grinned, placing the ball down on top of a cup. "It's simple, just find the ball." He lifted the cup, tossing the ball in the air and covering it as it came back down on the table. "Find the ball, find the ball, it's as simple as that," he said as he shifted the ball around, making sure to go slow enough for the man to follow, intending to lose to reel in bigger wagers.

The man watched the ball and pointed at the right cup when he stopped. "It's under there."

The gambler lifted the cup, frowning, "Aww, this is starting out as an unlucky night for me." He placed ten potch down next to the winner's.

The man grinned and put down another thirty potch, making his bet fifty. "Let's do it again."

"You're a brave man!" the gambler grinned and began moving the cups around again, shifting the ball a little faster this time. When he stopped, the man hesitated and pointed at the left cup. The gambler lifted it, "Aw, shucks, I lost again!" He dug through his money and set down a fifty potch piece with the man's winnings.

The winner grinned, "I'm out."

"Smart man!" the gambler made the motion of tipping his invisible hat to him. "Any other takers? We have a winner here! Does anyone else want to try their luck?"

Another man stood up from his seat across the bar and sat at the table across from the gambler, "Sure, I'll give it a go." He placed down a one hundred potch piece.

Seed glanced at Silene, who was watching them closely. He knew the gambler's game, but he decided to let it go on for a while. After all, the man hadn't cheated… yet. The man sitting across from the gambler was a regular, a burly older man by the name of Olaf. Seed knew him as one of the city guards, but he'd retired and had since started working at a weapons store.

"A hundred potch! You must be feeling lucky!" the gambler rolled the ball between his fingers and placed it down on the table, rolling the cups around. Then, he began switching the ball between the cups and moving the cups faster than before. "Choose your cup!"

Olaf grunted. He'd lost track of the ball, so he took a wild guess and pointed center. The gambler lifted the cup, wincing, "You got it! A big winner!" He paid the hundred potch to Olaf and hoped for another wager.

Olaf nodded thoughtfully and placed the two hundred on the table. "Again." He wouldn't lose the ball this time, now that he'd seen the way the ball switched between the cups.

The gambler grinned, "And he's placing another bet! Here we go!" He repeated the motions, switching the ball between the cups and moving the cups around, then skillfully slipped the ball into the sleeve of his coat before he finished. "Choose your cup!"

Olaf was confident this time and pointed to the cup on the right. The gambler lifted the cup. "Ah, it looks like your luck has run out. Care to try to win it back?" he asked, taking his winnings.

Olaf frowned, placing another hundred potch piece on the table. "Let's break even."

The gambler grinned, repeating his tricky routine and hiding the ball in his sleeve as he spoke theatrically to the audience. When Olaf pointed to the cup on the left, the gambler lifted the empty cup. "Ah, I'm sorry, sir! One more try?"

Olaf grunted and stood up, "I'm done."

Suddenly, Christina barged in through the front door, exclaiming, "I've arrived!"

Everyone looked up.

"Way to make an entrance," Seed grinned.

"Oooo!" Christina instantly became enamored with the game. She peered around the gambler and saw his empty mug, "Can I get you a refill?"

The gambler grinned, "Yeah, thanks. Say, would you be interested in a little game of chance?" He tossed the ball up, rolling it between his fingers and making it disappear. "All you have to do," he said, reaching over and making it appear from behind her ear, "is find the ball."

"You're on," she grinned, going to get him a refill.

Seed handed her a mug, "Bet you won't win."

"You can't bet me on a bet," she scoffed.

Seed grinned, "Not that confident?"

"Fine. I'll just triple my money!" Christina grinned and took the mug back to the gambler. She took a hundred potch piece out of her bra and leaned over the table to give him a sultry smile, "Let's see how good you are with your hands."

Seed snorted at that comment and laughed.

"Miss," Emile returned the glance, placing the ball down on the table, "These hands are magic." He started out slow, then picked up the pace and began switching the ball between the cups before slipping it into his coat sleeve. "You have a one in three chance to double your money! Take your pick!"

Christina was sure she followed it correctly and pointed at the cup on the right.

The gambler lifted the cup, "Sorry, miss. Better luck next time."

Christina pouted.

The first man who'd won placed down a hundred potch, "For the lady to guess again."

"Aw, thank you!" Christina grinned.

"Well, aren't you a kind sir!" the gambler slipped the ball under a cup and began his routine slow enough for her to guess correctly.

Silene took a fresh mug of ale to one of the spectators who lifted his empty mug.

"Why are you going so slow?" Christina challenged, "You don't think I'm that bad that you have to give me this one, do you?"

"I like to give my return customers special treatment," he grinned, picking up speed for her but without cheating.

Christina pointed at the cup on the left, "Special treatment, huh?"

The gambler lifted the cup to reveal the ball, "Well, look at that! Your luck just might be changing!"

Christina grinned and handed the hundred back to the patron who'd given it to her and looked at her hundred potch piece thoughtfully. She'd broken even.

"Care to try and win that one hundred back?"

Seed interjected before Christina could answer, raising his hand, "I'll win it back."

"What?" Christina looked at him incredulously, "You can't!"

Seed grinned, "Bet you I can."

"That's not what I meant!"

As Seed passed Silene, he whispered something in her ear, then he took a seat at the gambler's table, putting down one hundred potch.

The gambler grinned, "One chance, that's all you get!" He shifted the balls around quickly, "Choose the right cup and double your money!" He moved the ball around, then surreptitiously slipped it into his sleeve before stopping the cups. "Go ahead, sir, take your pick!"

"_I'll _lift the cup," Seed said.

The gambler kept his composure, "Sure, why not. Choose your cup, but you only get one chance, so choose wisely!"

Seed let his hand hover back and forth over the right and center cups, as if he couldn't make up his mind. Silene walked over to stand beside the table, looking as though she was checking for empty mugs. Seed grabbed two cups with both hands and lifted them as the same time Silene grabbed the one on the end. "Oh, look at that," Seed lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise, "It's not there."

"Oh, he _is _good with his hands," Christina gawked.

The gambler looked nervous and took a step back, "Oh, I'm sure there's a logical explanation-" He felt the firm grip of Olaf's burly hand on his shoulder, keeping him from running. "Ack!" He turned and looked as the other patrons stood up in anger. "Just don't harm my hands or my face, please?"

Seed chuckled, "Give back the money you stole."

The gambler hesitated, "You mean you're not going to pummel me, tie my hands and drag me through the streets behind a horse?"

Seed fixed him with a look, "You're joking, right?"

"My coin pouch is in my right pocket. Whatever keeps you from chopping my hands off and feeding me to those awful cut bunnies!"

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea!" the first patron who'd won shouted.

Another patron shouted, "Yeah! Feed him to the bunnies!"

Seed furrowed his brow and held his hand out for the money pouch. The gambler dug it out of his pocket with shaky hands and handed it over. Seed opened it up and handed Olaf six hundred potch, "Congratulations, you won!"

Olaf's stomach bounced as he laughed and returned to his seat.

"Wait, what?" Christina looked astounded, "Bunnies eat people!? This is news to me!"

"Yeah, they carry battle axes! They'll appreciate the meal, I bet!"

Emile looked around nervously as a handful of drunken men began chanting, "Bun-nies! Bun-nies! Bun-nies!"

Seed handed Christina her hundred potch.

"Hey, this is just my bet. Where're my winnings?" she asked.

Seed pocketed the hundred she'd won. "You bet me you'd win, and you didn't," he grinned.

Christina scoffed, crossing her arms.

Seed turned his attention back to the gambler, dropping his money pouch on the table in front of him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Emile, gambler extraordinaire-" he paused, realizing this was not the time to promote himself. "I mean, I'm Emile…at your mercy." He gave him a pathetic look.

"Emile, take a seat."

"No, no, don't tie me to the chair and pull my teeth out one by one then make me drink alcohol! I beg you!" he pleaded.

The patrons quieted down, exchanging looks.

Seed sighed and pushed Emile down into the seat behind him. "I won't do it again, I swear!" Emile pleaded. "Please don't drip candle wax into my tear ducts to seal them up!"

Seed stood behind Emile and facepalmed, his shoulders shaking with stifled laughter. "Emile, would you like a chance to win it back?"

"A chance to win it back?" he asked, turning his head to eye Seed warily. "What do I have to do?"

"Start by taking off your jacket and rolling up your sleeves. Play a fair game," Seed said, taking a seat across from him. He picked up the hundred potch he'd placed on the table for their last bet, "Whaddya say?"

"Is that it?" Emile stared at him, "That's all I have to do?"

"You don't _have_ to."

Emile smiled happily and removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, revealing scars on his wrists from having to escape bindings. "An honest game, I can play." He rolled the ball between his fingers and placed it down on the table, then placed the cup over the ball and raised it to show him the ball before moving the cups around and going back into his dexterous routine without cheating. "One chance, one chance, that's all you get." He shifted the ball between the cups, rolling it around the table, "Double your money or lose it all, that's the risk you take." He suddenly stopped.

Seed pointed to the cup on the right, "That one."

Emile lifted the cup and grinned, "Sorry, friend, you lose." He lifted the center cup to reveal the ball.

"I still broke even," Seed grinned, winking at Christina.

Christina mock glared at him, "Hmph!"

Seed stood up, "I gotta get back to work." He clapped Emile on the shoulder as he walked past, "Don't cheat in my pub."

"Or else we'll feed you to the cut bunnies!" Christina threatened with a wolfish grin as she sat down with him.

"Please don't," Emile smiled, actually deathly afraid of bunnies.

Christina leaned over the table, "I still think I can win." She put down her potch on the table.

"What skill level do you want?" he grinned.

"Start out slow, then do it harder."

"Okay, but how fast do you want me to play the game?" he smirked and began moving the ball around, watching her eyes following the ball. She grinned and watched as he sped up and started switching the ball between the cups and moving them quickly around the table. He stopped and lifted his hands, "Nothing up my sleeves. Take your pick."

"Oh man… I know it's one of these two," Christina said, then following her gut, tapped the left cup.

Emile lifted the cup, "You're the first person to beat me at that speed. Well done." He paid her.

"YAY!" Christina jumped up. "Well, then, let me buy you a drink." She bounded back with two mugs of ale and hooked her arm through his. "Were you a prisoner of war or something?" she asked, noting the scars on his wrists. She wouldn't make the same assumption she made about Seed.

"Thanks," he grinned, taking a drink. "You know that horse thing I mentioned? Well, apparently bandits don't appreciate it when you cheat. Of course, I didn't know they were bandits while at the pub where I met them."

Christina cringed, "I ran into bandits before too. They're mean."

"They kept me bound for three days before I eventually worked my way free. They were going to feed me to the bunnies the next day!"

"And yet here you are, up to your old tricks. I like that. You're persistent," she grinned.

"I have a talent for this, can't very well let it go to waste!"

"That was nice of you," Silene said, joining Seed behind the bar to help him dry the mugs he cleaned. "I've got it," she offered, reaching for the rag in his hand.

Seed held it out of reach, "Why don't you take a break?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not sharing my rag with you," he grinned.

Silene chuckled, "Fine, I'll get my own rag." She reached down a picked up a rag, then took a mug and started drying it.

"Where did you…" Seed stepped back to look for the rags.

"In the pot on the bottom shelf."

Seed leaned back against the counter to face her while he dried a mug. "You know what this place could use?"

Silene looked around thoughtfully, then conceded, "What?"

"Live music."

"What kind of live music? This isn't the king of crowd that would appreciate my singing."

"Well, I heard you play the violin."

"Yes, but I don't have one."

"It can't be that hard to find a violin in L'Renouille."

"Finding one is easy enough, but affording a quality instrument isn't."

"Too good for a peasant's fiddle?" Seed asked.

"What? No, I… didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm kidding. Sort of. I don't really know the different between them, except that one might be shinier than the other."

Silene cracked a smile, "They're made of different kinds of wood, and higher quality instruments have a more vibrant sound."

"What was your violin made of?" Seed asked curiously.

"A combination of spruce, willow, and ebony, stained russet brown, kind of like the color of your hair," she smiled. "She had wide bouts, a powerfully deep g string, but a tone in a bright high register. This will sound cheesy, but every instrument is unique and sings to me in a different way. I got mine from the violin-maker in Vinay del Zexay." She picked up the last mug that needed drying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a snob."

"You're not a snob."

"Where could it be! Where could it be!" Christina moved the cups around in an exaggerated back and forth motion, "Hoo, haa! You'll never get it right!" She quickly flicked the cup with the ball when it was near the edge of the table so it would fall in her lap but it flew out and hit Emile in the arm.

Emile laughed and caught the ball, "You're trying to con me!" He grinned, tossing the ball into one of the cups, "You can't con a con man."

Christina smirked, "We'll just see about that."

Seed grinned, "Looks like he's teaching Christina how to play."

Silene watched, "Looks like it's not working."

"I heard that!" Christina pointed.

Silene laughed, guilty, "I hadn't realized I said it so loud."

Seed grinned, "It was just when those guys stopped talking and there was a moment of silence."

"Oh, I hate that!"

Emile continued his game with Christina until it was time to close and vowed to come back, having found a place that accepted him, so long as he played a fair game, of course.

Solon returned to L'Renouille after a month in Kyaro and waited a few more days before stopping at the palace. Part of him hoped to see a familiar face, but another part of him felt he might be relieved not to. He hoped to see Culgan, but he hadn't made any effort to contact him, and the only message he'd left for Seed was with the Tenzan pass bandits. As he approached the bridge leading to the front door of the palace, he faltered. There was a familiar face. And he'd already been seen.

Tobias ran after him as he turned to walk the other way, "Where are you going, Swoopy? We have evil to vanquish!"

Steven chased after him, hoisting his pack up over his shoulder, "You really have no obligation to indulge him."

"SHH!" Tobias violently hushed his companion, then turned back to Solon, "There's a witch on the loose!"

"My name is Solon, not Swoopy," Solon chided.

"Right," Tobias smiled, "Solon. That's what I said."

Solon gave him a look but decided not to argue with him about it. "What kind of witch?"

"The kind that's all 'OOoooOOooh!'" he wiggled his fingers in the air, "and they light your feet on fire and cook you in a stew!"

"You're making this up," Solon said, turning to walk away.

"There's no way I could make this up! This is straight from a local source!"

Steven interjected, "Two kids told him about it."

"Of course, a child's tale," Solon smirked.

"They seemed like straight shooters, all the way," Tobias nodded.

"And these children said the witch cooked them? How did they survive, hm?" Solon challenged.

"Oh, Swoopy, don't you know it's hard to catch a greased up child?"

"The better question is how do _you_ know that?"

Tobias inhaled, "Weeeell-"

"Don't ask," Steven said. "Tobias, look at that-"

"Oh, flowers!" Tobias walked over to smell the peonies.

Steven exchanged looks with Solon, but Solon thought better of the situation. He had nothing better to do, so he might as well help Tobias hunt down this 'witch'. "Thanks, Steven, but I think I'll help."

"You will?" Steven and Tobias both asked in unison.

"Where does this witch reside?"

"In an apartment overrr…" Tobias turned and pointed, "that way!"

"You don't have an address?" Solon furrowed his brows. "All of the apartments look the same."

"Then this calls for aggressive interrogation! We're bound to find her minions around here!"

"Why don't you just go find the kids and get her address?" Solon suggested.

"Can I aggressively interrogate them?"

"Sure," Solon suppressed a smile. He wasn't fond of children.

"Woosh!" Tobias ran back toward the street where the kids were hudded in a circle playing with marbles.

"Let's catch up before he gets himself arrested," Steven said, jogging after him.

"You go ahead," Solon said. "I'm not chasing anybody."

"Hey, you, kid!" Tobias poked the boy in the back of his head.

The boy stood up and turned around, "Quit it! What, you again…"

"Where does the witch live? I need her address! Give it to me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else… I'll shave off your eyebrows and glue them to your feet!"

The boy scoffed, "Well, do you have something to write it down with?"

"I don't need to write it down! I have an impeccable memory-okay, that's a lie, I don't-" Tobias rambled as Steven handed the boy a pencil and paper.

The boy wrote down the address and handed it back to him, "Don't tell anyone I told you though."

"You've done this city a great service!" Tobias exclaimed and returned to Solon. As he looked at the paper, he nodded with approval, "This kid has nicer handwriting than me."

Solon snatched the paper, "I know where this is. Follow me." He led Tobias and Steven east through the city toward a middle class neighborhood. "You'll see, it's probably not a witch at all. Maybe she's a…" he looked at Tobias, suppressing a smirk, "_vampire_."

"A vampire!?" Tobias looked excited, "That would be _perfect_! I'll get my sword back for sure now!"

"Do you even know how to slay a vampire, Tobias?" Steven asked.

"We'll make it up as we go along," Tobias shrugged.

"But remember," Solon warned, "if you get too close, she might suck your blood and then _you'll _become a vampire!"

"She _would_ want my delicious blood candies…" Tobias rubbed his neck.

"Blood candy?" Steven looked perplexed.

"Well, blood must be delicious sweets to them. Why else would they like blood so much?"

Solon looked at the paper again and stopped in front of a small house that looked like every other house on the street from the outside, made of stone. "Mind your manners, Tobias," he said, knocking on the door.

"There's no room for manners when it comes to dealing out helpings of justice!" Tobias rapped his murderstick against the door. "Come out, witch! We've got you surrounded!"

"This hardly defines surrounded," Solon noted. "And you are giving up the element of surprise now, aren't you?"

"Good thinking. It's a good thing we brought you along, you're smart. I'm smart too, but thinking hurts, ahg, my head…"

An old lady opened the door, leaning on her cane, "Are you knocking on my door, sonny?"

Tobias jumped back, "She has a staff! She's a witch!"

The old lady chuckled, "It's a cane, dear boy. Old granny's hip went out again."

Tobias narrowed his eyes suspiciously and leaned over to Solon, whispering, "We should test her."

"Would you like to see if she weighs the same as a duck?"

"But where would we find a duck?" Tobias furrowed his brows and looked up with an idea. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you by any chance have a duck in there?"

"I just finished plucking a chicken for dinner. Whatever do you need it for?"

"Oh, that won't do-" Tobias started.

"It's okay, madam, we don't need the chicken," Steven said with a smile. "My friend here has been led to believe that you're a witch. I'm sorry if we've been any trouble to you."

"Aaaaagh, Steeeven," Tobias groaned. "You just blew our cover!"

"A witch!" the old lady chuckled a raspy laugh, "Those cute children that knock on my door and run away, I presume."

"Are they your minions?" Tobias gasped, "Is this a trap?"

"If they're her minions," Solon fixed him with a look, "why were you taking notes from them? Are you their accomplice, Tobias? Have you been tainted!"

"Tainted?" Tobias looked taken aback, "_Never!_"

"Oh dear," Granny patted her cheek, shaking her head, "Would you boys like some tea?"

"Tea would be nice," Steven said, following her inside.

"But it could be magic tea that turns us into bunnies!" Tobias protested.

Solon followed in behind Steven, "As opposed to frogs?"

"It's chamomile," Granny smiled, pouring four cups of tea.

Tobias eyed her silver teapot, "Oh shiny… it's so bright."

The men took a seat on her couch beside each other and accepted their cups of tea with thanks.

"Stop fidgeting," Steven nudged Tobias. "She's not a witch. This place doesn't even look witchy."

Solon moved as far to the end of the couch as he could, leaning over the arm, to give himself space from Tobias. But the couch was small, and they were packed together.

"That would make too much sense," Tobias chuckled.

"You really still believe those children's stories over seeing with your own eyes?" Solon stared at him incredulously. "I should take your stick away."

Tobias sighed, "I just wanted to believe! I want my sword back."

"You remind me of my grandson," Granny smiled at Tobias. "Except he was never so skittish."

"I'm sorry, Granny, but it was reliable intel. Who is your son? He must be heroic!"

"Oh, he's going to school in Greenhill to be a sculptor. He likes dragons-"

"Ohh, dragons, I like dragons! When I was little, I wanted to _be_ a dragon!"

Granny chuckled and hobbled to her cabinet, opening a drawer to take out a wooden figurine. "Here, sonny, you can have this."

"Oh, no, we couldn't take that from you-" Steven started.

Tobias gasped, "Awwww, it's so awesome!"

"Was that made by your son? It must have sentimental value-" Steven continued.

"It's okay," Granny smiled, "I have plenty of knick-knacks he made me."

"You better not lose that," Steven looked at Tobias.

"Pfft, there's no way I'll lose this. No way, Steven, not possible," Tobias shook his head.

"What do you say to the nice lady, Tobias?" Solon raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, nice lady. I'll keep it safe and not let Steven play with it."

"We should be going," Solon stood up. "Thanks for the tea, Granny."

"Oh, you're welcome, dears," Granny smiled, taking their cups.

"You are not a witch, you are an _angel_," Tobias hugged her.

After they left the old lady's house, Solon turned to Tobias, "Well, what have you learned from this excursion?"

"Canes are not staves, and if you threaten nice old ladies, they give you things."

Steven face palmed, "How about not to believe everything little children tell you?"

"Children are filthy little heathens," Solon added.

"I like the way you think-oh, look at the puppy!" Tobias pointed at a dog rolling on the ground, "He's so cute!" He turned back to Solon, "What are your plans?"

"I haven't found any evil for you to vanquish yet, but I'll bet if you go to Muse, you'll find something," he said.

"Muse, you say… are you coming with us? Say yes, you know you want to!"

"I'm afraid I have business to tend to here. But I will keep my ear to the wind."

**Author's Notes:**

All right, finished chapter 5 at last! I ended up writing a couple scenes that I didn't have in there originally and taking about half of the original chapter and moving it into chapter 6. I wanted to include some Solon Jhee in this chapter because he probably won't have a part in the next chapter, which focuses mainly on Seed and Culgan and a handful of original characters. Tobias will be back eventually, when we get our HQ set up!

Also, I'd like to add: I did some revising and wanted to get an idea of the time that passes. Between chapters 1-4, only about a week passes. But between chapter 4 and 5, 3 weeks pass, and then another week during chapter 5. Chapter 6 will also show some time passage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Konami's Suikoden II. I am not affiliated with Konami nor do I claim ownership of any part of Suikoden. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _**_  
_**

**Suikoden 2 and 1/2 - The Higheast Rebellion**

**Chapter 6**

Over the course of Turel's three week absence, Seed kept himself busy at the Hungry Wolf. He wanted to distract himself, so he spent most of the afternoons and nights helping Silene out at the pub. He tried to discreetly practice his training exercises on the outskirts of the city in the morning where he wouldn't be seen, but he didn't want passersby to see him wielding sword and rune. He needed to stay active though, so he ran and did exercises in the grass. He wanted to find Culgan, but he wanted to wait until Turel's return. Now, it felt as if he had all the time in the world.

Christina quickly became a draw for new customers and popular with the regulars at the pub. Silene found herself spending more time cleaning than serving drinks or socializing, but it gave her more free time to chat with Seed when Christina took the spotlight.

Seed decided to skip his morning routine after an especially rowdy previous night at the pub. He unlocked the door, and Silene looked up from her notebook.

"You're here early," she smiled.

"Thought you could use a hand. Last night was pretty rough, and Christina got a little carried away with the singing and dancing."

"I already mopped up the mess," she said good-naturedly.

"I'll get the empty barrels out of here and put in some new ones," he offered, walking around the bar. "Christina offered to come by to help too, but I have the feeling she's going to be sleeping in a while longer."

"That's okay."

Seed carried a barrel out through the back door.

A moment later, Silene heard a knock at the front door. "Did you lock yourself out?" she teased, opening it.

"I forgot my key," Turel grinned.

"Turel!" she exclaimed joyfully and hugged him. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks! It's good to be home. And I come back bearing gifts."

Seed returned carrying a new keg of ale and set it atop the counter. "Hey!"

"Oh, Seed's here. Good, he can help me carry this stuff upstairs," Turel grinned.

Silene moved aside as Turel dragged a chest inside, and she caught a glimpse of a case that looked suspiciously like that of a cello.

Seed stepped past her to drag in the other chest and the case for the instrument. "You got a little carried away, didn't you?"

"A little," Turel admitted with a grin. "So, how's it been?"

"Business has been booming with Christina on board," Silene said.

"That vacation did wonders for my back," Turel said, stretching. "I'm glad it's been going so well. You're going to have to fill me in on everything."

"Hey, we're not the ones that went on vacation," Seed reminded him.

"That's right!" Silene poked him. "Regale us with your stories! How did you like Vinay del Zexay?"

"I loved it!" Turel grinned.

"And did you meet Lucia?" Seed asked.

"Yeah, I did. Lucia wished for me to tell you that she's happy to know that you're still alive. She'd also like you to visit her sometime."

"Really?" Seed grinned. "That's great!"

"I was nervous when I entered the grasslands. I nearly fell off of my horse when Lucia and the other Karayans rode up to investigate who I was," he chuckled. "I started shouting that I knew Seed… and Lucia chuckled at me."

Seed laughed at that. "I can only imagine how awkward that must have been."

"But my favorite part of the trip had to be fishing in Vinay del Zexay. The entire city was pretty amazing, and I had to check out their pubs while I was there."

"Meet any women?" Seed winked.

"Well," Turel looked from Seed to Silene. "I did find a world-renowned violin maker."

Silene wasn't sure by his tone whether he knew that she was her sister or not. She had told him she had a sister but never talked about her family or her past life, and he respected her privacy enough not to ask about it.

"Anyway, when I went to the store to buy you an instrument, I got to talking about you and she trusted me with a very special instrument to give to you," he said, lifting up the case.

"Thank you," Silene couldn't think of words that could amply express her gratitude.

"She sure was a sweet gal," he grinned.

"Who was a sweet gal?" Christina said, barging in behind him. "Hey, you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm home. I hear you've been really helping out around here," he grinned.

"I try!" Christina hopped up to sit on one of the stools at the bar. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing at the cello case.

Silene lifted it open and smiled, "My mother's cello. Thank you, Turel."

"You're welcome." Turel opened the coffer he'd brought along, "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys. It might not compare to a cello, but Seed, I got you a tunic fit for a Zexen knight. And Christina, I got you some beads and bracelets from the Karaya clan." He handed them their souvenirs.

Seed examined the fabric and the designs around the collar, "Thanks!"

Christina hopped off her seat and took the jewelry from him, "Oh, colorful!" She slipped the beaded bracelet around her wrist, "Thank you, Turel!"

Turel grinned, "You're all welcome. Now, I need to unpack and take a nap, I'm exhausted."

Christina looked at Seed and then to the others, "Well, I think I will just go back to the inn…"

Seed scoffed, "I knew you'd try to get out of helping me."

"Me? Never!"

Turel lugged his suitcase up the stairs. "Silene, I hope you'll play us a song later."

"Of course," she answered.

With Turel back at the Hungry Wolf, Seed felt he could dedicate himself to finding Culgan. He would begin his search bright and early the next morning.

It occurred to Seed that he could probably find records in the palace leading to a home address, but there was no way for him to gain entry. Even if he did find a way in, he wouldn't know where to look or whether he would find anything. For all he knew, Culgan was staying at another inn in town or he could be in another town all together. He remembered Culgan talking about how he would sit at the shore of Lake L'Renouille to gather his thoughts, so he walked north. It took him the greater part of an hour to reach the northern gate. He could understand why Culgan liked coming out there. It was peaceful without the workers in the fields to the east or the well travelled road to the south.

There were a few fishermen settled out on the western edge of the shore by the rocks, so Seed walked east. He knew the lake's perimeter spanned many miles, at least ten times the size of the city, so he walked for half an hour before turning back. He didn't find Culgan, but he could afford to wait a while. He sat on the grass beneath a tree near the northern wall and watched the fishermen. It didn't take long for him to begin feeling bored and restless, then he realized he could check the library, Culgan's 'second home'.

He wasn't sure where the library was, but he had no trouble asking around. When he walked inside, he smiled at the young woman sitting behind the front desk. "Excuse me."

"Hello. Can I help you?" Siobhan asked.

"I'm looking for someone, maybe you've seen him. His name's Culgan, he's uh, 6'1", I think. Silver hair. Always broody."

She smiled, "I think I know who you're talking about. He's seated inside."

"He is?" Seed looked past her wide-eyed.

"Go ahead. I think he's sitting by the window."

"Thanks!" Seed grinned and walked inside, resisting the urge to sprint to the back by the windows. He could see a silver-haired man seated with his back to him, wearing a black coat. He walked beside the table and peered at the man's face disappointedly. Not Culgan. _I guess I should have mentioned Culgan's not in his eighties. _

"Seed?"

Seed snapped his head up and whipped around to face the familiar deep voice addressing him. Culgan was sitting under a lamp at a table against the side wall. He stood up in disbelief. Seed grinned, "Culgan!" He ran over and embraced his friend in a tight hug. "Runes, I thought I was going to have to camp this place out." He felt a wave of emotion threaten his composure, and he sighed, looking him over, "You're alive. How long?"

Culgan stared at him, still swimming in his thoughts, "A couple weeks. I wasn't sure where to find you. A colleague was going to help…"

"Colleague? What colleague?"

"Shhh!" the old man at the table scolded.

Seed turned to glare at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Culgan took him by the arm and shook his head. "Not here. Let's talk outside."

Seed followed Culgan and they walked down the street. "Runes, Culgan… It's good to see you."

Culgan nodded, "I was worried." A smile crept across his lips, "But you found me."

"It wasn't that hard. I tried the lake first, then realized there was a greater chance of me finding you at the library. Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"That's all right."

"So, what have you been doing? Planning anything?"

"Still bringing myself up to speed, but I have been giving some thought to my future." He looked at Seed, "Have you thought about yours?"

"No," Seed answered. "I was more concerned with finding out your take on what's going on."

"I haven't any explanation for what happened, but we're alive," Culgan said.

"Yeah. Resurrected by a true rune? Maybe the beast rune?" Seed suggested.

"I don't know. The true runes have immeasurable power, but I have never heard that of the beast rune."

"It's the only true rune I've come into contact with," Seed said.

"Yes, but each true rune has a different power, a different purpose."

"Well, which one revives dead people?"

"I don't know," Culgan stopped and turned to look back at the library. "I'll find out. I've been looking but coming up short. There just isn't as much information on the true runes as I'd hoped for."

"Yeah, I guess there'd be more information at that library in Harmonia you always wanted to visit."

"Now, there's a thought."

"Forget I mentioned it," Seed grinned. "What was the colleague you mentioned before?"

"Oh. His name is Varen. He offered to help me find you, though by what means I'm not entirely sure. He wants to meet with us," Culgan explained.

"How about tomorrow? I have a friend I'd like you to meet too. She found me when I woke up in Kyaro."

"Kyaro?" Culgan looked baffled. "You woke up all the way in Kyaro?"

"Yeah, where did you wake up?"

"By the lake."

"Huh," Seed looked dumbfounded. "Damned rune made me walk across the country, and you woke up in your backyard."

Culgan grinned, "I'm sure there's a reason for it."

Seed thought, "Well, you did tell me you spent a lot of time at the lake. Anything special about it?"

Culgan rubbed his chin, lost in thought. "Perhaps. I spent a lot of time there as a youth, following in my father's footsteps."

"I went to Kyaro to join the Unicorn Brigade, but that's about it."

"That is a life changing event for you though, is it not?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," Culgan narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. "I did make the decision to join the military when I was out at the lake."

"That's as good an explanation as any," Seed said.

"I'm going to go read about the true runes. Where are you staying?"

"At the Crescent Inn, south of the city center, not far from the bazaars."

"I'll find it. If not this afternoon, tomorrow morning."

Seed nodded, a little disappointed that his reunion with Culgan was so short lived. But he would see him again soon.

Culgan saw the flicker of disappointment and put his arm around Seed's shoulders. "I'm glad you're alive, Seed. I can't imagine going through this without you."

Seed grinned, clapping Culgan on the back, "You took the words right out of my mouth. I'll see you later."

Culgan nodded and returned to the library to research.

It was mid morning the following day by the time Culgan arrived at the Crescent. Christina stood behind the counter and smiled at him as he entered, "Welcome to the Crescent!"

"Thank you," Culgan nodded cordially. "I'm meeting a friend for breakfast."

Her eyes widened, "Are you Culgan?"

"I am," he answered.

"I'm Christina," she grinned. "I'm a friend of Seed's."

"It's nice to meet you. You found him in Kyaro?"

"Yes!" Christina chimed, pleased that he'd mentioned her.

Seed stood up from his table and walked over to stand in the doorway, "I should have known you wouldn't be here at the break of dawn." He smirked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry," Culgan apologized. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"That's okay," he waved him inside, "but I did already eat."

They sat at the table in the corner of the cozy establishment, and Bonnie brought out an egg and cheese omelette for Culgan with a side of toast and jam and a cup of tea. Culgan sipped the tea, "Varen's not the only person that would like to meet you."

"Sounds ominous," Seed smirked, "Who else?"

"A kid named Lekton helped me out in Shesta, then I met his sister Senna. Varen is their friend."

"Sound like a happy bunch."

"Varen wants to start another war," he said, looking up from his tea to study Seed's face.

"Or not. He said that? 'Let's start another war'?"

"Not in those exact words."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?"

"I think we should put a stop to this notion he has about raising a rebellion."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"It's only going to cause trouble for us," Culgan answered as he took another drink of his tea. "We lost the war, and the Jowston Alliance-no," he corrected himself, "the Republic of Dunan isn't oppressing our people. We have no cause to start a war."

"Open up a history book, Culgan," Seed scoffed, "We have plenty of reason to start a war."

"Quiet down," Culgan warned.

"So, let's go meet this guy," Seed said, leaning back in his chair.

Culgan's gazed pierced through him, "You're not seeing the big picture."

"I just want to hear what he has to say. I'm not going to outright disagree with you and take his side," Seed said. "I don't even know him."

Culgan hesitated, "Just listen, and don't give him any ideas."

"Yeah, okay."

"Can I come?" Christina peeked her head out from around the corner.

Culgan looked at Seed uncertainly.

Seed whispered, "Why not bring her along? I already introduced her to some of my other friends. She's a nice girl."

Culgan's thought process of '_what's the worst that could happen?_' bringing her along led to a vision of all five of them grabbing pitchforks and marching into the street against his better judgment. If they all argued against him, he could simply walk out and leave them to their business. But he wouldn't do that… and they probably wouldn't have five pitchforks stashed away for times like this. "So be it."

Christina grinned, "When do we leave? I like making new friends!"

Seed looked back at Culgan, "As soon as he finishes his breakfast."

Culgan looked down at his half eaten omelette and set his napkin on the table, "I'm done."

Seed went upstairs to retrieve his coat; the autumn breeze put a chill in the air, hinting at a long winter. Culgan led Seed and Christina across town, north of the palace, to Varen's manor and knocked on the door. Culgan turned to both of them, reminding them, "Don't entertain any talk of rebellion. We're just here to listen."

"Yeah, I got it," Seed responded.

"Okay!" Christina nodded.

Varen opened the door and smiled when he saw Seed. "Captain-" he caught himself, "Forgive me." He opened the door further and stepped aside, "Please, come in."

Culgan nodded cordially and entered with Christina, and Seed followed last. Seed grinned, "Varen?" He held out his hand to shake.

"Yes," he answered, taking his hand, "It's good to finally meet you, Seed."

"And it's General," he winked. "Not Captain."

Varen nodded understandingly and closed the door behind them.

Seed caught the subtle look Culgan shot him, "What?"

Christina held out her hand, "I'm Christina. Nice to meet you!"

Varen took her hand, a little bemused by her presence, "Nice to meet you too."

Culgan looked around, "Are Senna and Lekton here?"

"Yes, they're in their rooms," Varen said, leading them into the den. "Have a seat. I'll go and get them."

Seed looked around as Varen left them, "Nice place."

"Wow, look at that garden!" Christina said, peering out the bay windows.

Seed looked over his shoulder at the back yard, "That's a lot of work."

"He must have servants and stuff, right?" Christina asked, sitting back in her chair. "Wow, this chair is so comfy too. Like sitting on a cloud."

Varen walked back into the den and took a seat on the couch across from them, near the piano. "They'll be joining us shortly."

"So, do you live alone in this place? Aside from with, uh… Senna and Lekton?" Seed asked.

"Yes, it's just the three of us here now. My father lived here for some time, but he left as soon as I came back. Senna and Lekton are like family to me though."

"Who does the gardening?" Christina asked.

"My father had a gardener, but Senna takes care of it now."

Senna and Lekton came downstairs and through the hallway to join them in the den, taking a seat on the couch with Varen. He introduced them, "Senna, Lekton, this is General Seed and Christina."

Senna didn't take her eyes off Seed, smiling, "Nice to meet you."

Lekton's jaw dropped as soon as he saw him, "Varen, where did you…" He bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, Seed."

Seed felt flattered and a little strange. Lekton was surprised at how young he still looked. Apparently Senna thought the same as she spoke up, "You look younger than I thought you would. Not that I thought you would look really old or anything!"

"I did make rank younger than most," Seed grinned.

Christina looked at Seed with a newfound kind of awe.

"Have you any plans, Seed? Now that the war is over," Varen asked.

"Plans, no. I haven't given the future too much thought," he admitted ruefully. "There's not any place for me in the military anymore. Right now, I'm living one day at a time."

"What is it that you do now?" Senna asked, curious.

"I'm helping out an old friend run his pub. It's not permanent," he answered.

"Oh, a pub! We should visit sometime," she nudged Lekton with her elbow. "Maybe you can have your first drink there." She would only let him have one, but Lekton grinned.

"Have you given any thought to what I mentioned before, Culgan?" Varen asked, testily.

"I haven't forgotten," Culgan answered.

Seed smiled at Senna when he caught her looking at him, and she looked away. He withheld a grin.

"It's something that Highland needs, but it will take a lot of time and resources," Varen continued.

"What do you mean what Highland needs?" Christina asked, confused.

"A rebellion," Varen answered. "The people want it. They just need someone to spark the fire."

"And how would you do that?" Seed asked.

"We will need to start some rumors here and there, get the people talking. My people can take care of that."

"Your people?" Christina asked. "Like a tribe?"

Seed chuckled at that.

"No, merchants mostly," Varen clarified.

"It sounds dangerous," Culgan said, "It could stir unrest, but how would that help you organize an army? Wouldn't it just risk bringing unwanted attention to your cause?"

"Perhaps," Varen said pensively. "The citizens need to talk about their dissatisfaction with the current government officials and a return to Highland's glory. Raising and organizing an army would be the part that requires the most time."

Lekton decided to speak up, "I don't know about you guys, but I can't stand looking at that red and gold flag flying over the palace instead of Highland's flag."

"We lost the war," Culgan spoke sternly, "The Highland military is no more. The King and Queen are gone."

"But not dead," Seed said, looking at him.

Culgan shook his head, "Jowston is flourishing, and they've made allies of their neighbors. If there was a rebellion, it would be crushed. Especially if rumors started floating around."

Varen decided to raise another point, "The Holy Kingdom of Harmonia will want to reclaim Highland for themselves sooner or later. I would rather someone we trust end up in charge at the end of it."

"Would they?" Culgan challenged. "High Priest Sasarai didn't hesitate to pull out during the last battle."

"But we wouldn't want Harmonia to take Highland, would we?" Seed asked. "And make it part of their theocracy?"

"Not unless a Blight survived to be put back on the throne," Culgan answered.

"Well, we made sure of that, didn't we?"

"Seed…"

"That brings me to another part of my plan," Varen added, "We need to get Jillia back on the throne. It is her rightful place, and the people would support her fully."

"I would be interested to hear the actual planning involved in following through with that," Culgan stated icily.

"You said that you made sure that she survived. Do you know where she disappeared to?" Varen asked.

"Then, you don't know where she is," Culgan said.

"Harmonia," Seed volunteered. "That's where he said she'd be safe."

"Harmonia is an entire country," Culgan withheld a sigh. "We don't know where she is. And it's a nonissue because a rebellion would be futile."

"If she's in Harmonia, it may make finding her easier than I thought," Varen said. "And it's only a matter of time before Harmonia makes their move."

"What gives you any idea Harmonia is planning to make a move, aside from hope?" Culgan asked.

Seed interrupted, "They're a bunch of self-righteous power-hungry priests that always saw Highland as belonging to them. Why wouldn't they?"

"If they did, they would negotiate for it before going to war."

"That's a start," Seed said.

Culgan paused and glanced at Varen, "Excuse me. Is it all right if I have a moment alone to speak with Seed?"

Seed straightened and smirked, giving Senna a look that said '_I'm in trouble now_'. She smiled back, knowing that look all too well, and snapped her attention away from Seed's handsome face when she heard Varen's voice, "Why don't we go and get our guests something to drink? Senna, Lekton."

Christina stood up and followed them through a doorway in the hall but she stopped out of sight to eavesdrop.

Culgan brushed his hair back with a sigh, "What are you doing, Seed?"

Seed looked over at him grimly, "I'm hearing him out."

"You do realize what he's asking, don't you? He wants us to lead the troops, if he ever put them together."

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning forward to rest his weight on his knees, "We died, didn't we? And now we have a second chance."

"Exactly. A second chance to live."

"Culgan, the last couple months, I've been trying to act like everything is back to normal. But I can't. This isn't L'Renouille. I don't feel like I can even call her that without drawing unwanted attention to myself."

"That's paranoia."

"Yeah, but I'm right, aren't I? Don't you think they still hate us? It may have been three years since it ended, but we aren't one big happy family now, are we? They took it all, and they can pick us out by our accents or by what we call our city, and they can hate us."

"Are you suggesting we're second class citizens?"

"Maybe."

"That's unfounded."

"I want it back, Culgan. That's all I'm saying. I want her back."

"What if we were to give it everything. Again. And still fail?" Culgan asked, quietly but firmly.

"That's a risk I'd have to take. I didn't give it everything to go back to being a peasant again. And I sure as hell wouldn't join the military under their flag."

"We don't have a military. We'd have a ragtag crew of rebels."

"Rebels that used to be soldiers," Seed added.

Culgan leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You've already made up your mind, haven't you?"

"I just don't think it's impossible if we're careful. You know as well as I do what Highland is capable of. The Jowston Alliance outnumbered our military three to one, and we still took their capital out from under them."

"We don't have Leon Silverburg, and we don't have the Beast rune. You have to consider that."

"We don't need 'em," Seed started.

Christina walked into the hallway, "Seed, don't be _stupid_! Listen to Culgan-"

Seed stood up from his seat and growled, "_What _did you say?"

Christina backed off and stammered, "I don't want you to throw your life away for a hopeless cause! Culgan is just being realistic..."

"Pessimistic," Seed pointed, his hair standing up on end with anger at being disrespected. "Leon Silverburg failed us at Rude forest. That was a huge turning point in the war. Culgan knew better than he did, and we could have taken them if he'd only listened. We don't need him."

"Even if we did win her back, she'd never be the same…" Christina spoke softly.

"You have no loyalty to my country," Seed glared, "I wouldn't expect you to understand." His words stung her, and she looked away.

"You may not have Leon Silverburg," Varen spoke up, stepping out of the hallway from behind Christina, "but you have his student. He was brilliant but he was flawed. I have studied his tactics and his mistakes, and I learn from the mistakes of others as well as my own. I would not follow too closely in his footsteps."

Seed calmed himself and took a seat when Senna entered with a tray of cups filled with water. His hand still trembled with suppressed anger as he accepted one from her, and he forced a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Thanks."

Culgan hesitated, "You trained under him, then?"

"Yes." Varen cast a surreptitious glance at Seed as he spoke, "I remind you as well that the Orange Army started out small. Led by an inexperienced youth. We have two generals and a tactician already."

"Give us some time to think it over," Culgan offered, standing.

"Of course."

Seed stood up, handing his cup back to Senna with a genuine smile.

After they left, Seed turned to Culgan, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can talk about this," Culgan nodded.

"Yeah."

He started walking without a destination in mind but the thought of stepping outside the city to watch the rustic workers in the fields was tempting. Or just to sit under a tree and feel the grass beneath his bare feet again. But he could hear Christina walking behind him, and he could feel her staring at the back of his head, as if willing him to acknowledge her. But he wouldn't.

_Great, he hates me… Stop being so easy to piss off! _Christina thought. After a few minutes, she couldn't take the silence anymore and ran up beside him. "I'm sorry I called you stupid!"

He cast her a sidelong glance but didn't stop walking, "Apology accepted."

"Now, it's your turn," she said, stepping out in front of him and walking backwards, looking up at him expectantly, "Hmm?"

"My turn for what?"

"To apologize for yelling at me."

Seed stopped and looked at her. He didn't like making apologies he didn't volunteer, and he felt he had every right to react the way he did. But he did feel bad for yelling at her. He hadn't even really thought about it until she brought it up. "Yeah, all right. Sorry I yelled at you."

"Are you just saying that because I want you to say it?"

Seed chuckled and walked past her. It was true. He probably would have said it anyway just to get her off his back.

"Hey!" Christina jumped on his back. "This is no laughing matter, buddy!"

He caught her, giving her a piggyback ride, "Are you sure?"

Christina grinned, "Where we goin'?"

Seed looked around and took a turn in the direction of the Hungry Wolf, "I could use a drink, how 'bout you?"

"Yes!" Christina cheered, clicking her heels against him, "Giddyup!"

"Quit it!"

After a few minutes, Seed stopped outside the Hungry Wolf and let go of Christina so she slid down his back and landed on her feet.

"When's Christina getting in?" Olaf, one of the regulars, asked Turel.

"She'll get in when she gets in! Olaf, you're a married man," Turel reminded him.

"Hey, it's not like that. She just has a way of getting the party goin'," Olaf laughed.

Seed looked at Christina with a grin, "You're popular. Ready to go make his day?"

Christina grinned and barged in through the door, "I'm here! Had this sudden tingly sense that I was needed…"

Olaf grinned, "Speak o' the devil!"

"Glad you could make it," Turel grinned.

"Hey, guys," Emile greeted them with a wave. He sat leaning his chair back with his feet up on the table and a raw steak against his eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Seed asked, walking over and lifting the steak to inspect the damage.

"Got accused of cheating, and before I could say anything, BAM right in the eye. I wasn't even cheating this time!"

"Who?" Seed asked, ready to stand up for Emile.

"Ah, nobody… don't worry about it," Emile answered.

Olaf laughed, his cheeks turning pink, "It was a girl!"

"She was a big girl, okay!" Emile retorted.

Seed laughed, "Okay, you're on your own."

"Awww, poor Emile. Want a kiss to make it all better?" Christina grinned.

"A kiss? Now we're talking!" he grinned back at her.

"Don't encourage him, Christina," Turel said, amused.

"Well, I don't want to catch something from that raw steak," Christina reasoned.

"Damn, I knew I should have used the bag of peas instead!"

"Yeah, that would have been the better choice. Now you have steak juice on your face."

Seed went to the bar, where Turel seemed to read his mind and handed him a mug of ale. He drank half of it down then looked around. "Where's Silene?"

"You still owe me for that steak, by the way," Turel pointed at Emile. He could see a hundred torture scenarios run through his head and said, "Don't start." He turned back to Seed, "Silene's up in her room; she's been feeling ill."

"Ill?" Seed asked with an edge of concern. "With a cold? Or a stomach ache?"

"Poor dear," Olaf said, "I hope it's not the flu."

"She probably just needs some rest," Turel said.

"I'm going to check up on her," Seed said, leaving his half empty mug and taking a pitcher of water with him upstairs. He tapped lightly on the door, "Silene?"

"Come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. There was a single candle keeping the room dimly lit, and he set the pitcher of water down beside it. "Have you seen Doc?"

"Yes," she answered, opening her eyes, "He gave me some ginger root and told me to rest."

"Stomach ache?" Seed asked, kneeling down beside her bed.

"Because of the migraine," she answered, reaching for her glass of water on the edge of the desk. He handed it to her.

"Do you get those often?" he asked quietly.

"No, this is only my second."

He didn't want to disturb her or aggravate the migraine. "I should let you rest..."

"Don't go yet," Silene spoke softly, setting her glass back up on the desk and turning on her side to face him.

Seed gladly obliged and sat down beside her bed, leaning back against the desk, resting his arms on his knees.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Not good," he admitted, running a hand through his hair, smiling ruefully.

"Why not good?"

"I woke up in Higheast today."

She understood and looked at him sympathetically, "I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

Seed paused, "This man, Varen, proposed we raise a rebel army to take Highland back. Culgan thinks it's insane, and Christina thinks it's a lost cause. Am I stupid for wanting to try?"

"No."

He looked at her, grateful for that reassurance. "What would you do if you were in my position? Resign yourself to this life or try to get back what you had?"

She studied his face; he looked tired and in need of guidance. But she felt she had no wisdom to share. She lowered her gaze as she tried to formulate an answer. She had uprooted herself and given up everything. Realizing that, she felt weak. "You should do what feels right for you." She looked at him and saw a flicker of disappointment in her answer. "I didn't stay and fight for my home. But I don't think that was necessarily the best choice I could have made."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

She wasn't sure how to explain without detailing the events that led to her departure, and she wasn't ready to disclose that information. "It wasn't a war between nations, it was a personal conflict. Instead of trying to exert power or influence over my adversary, I felt I had no choice but to leave it all behind me." She could feel her whole body begin to tremble as she confessed. "They've taken something from you. Can you live here without it?"

Seed breathed deeply, thinking. It was his home, but it wasn't. "I don't know. I wanted a better life than what I grew up with. Without Highland, I'm nobody. I have some money saved up from selling my armor, but I have no station. I might as well go back to harvesting the fields or working at the foundry."

"Could you bear to live anywhere else?"

"No."

"Then, I think your choices are either to act or become complacent."

"Act or become a miserable old man is more like it."

"You don't think you could find peace?"

"…No."

"Then, that leaves only one option, doesn't it?" she asked dolefully.

"Yeah," he rested his head back against her desk and turned it to look at her. "What about you? Do you feel complacent?"

"I realized I was becoming so," she answered. "I gave up my social standing and comfortable lifestyle when I left home and settled down here. I traded in my violin and became a barmaid. My sister would be horrified."

"You were a noble woman?" Seed asked, curious.

"Not exactly. My mother was a respected luthier. She crafted string instruments, both plucked and bowed. She was quite popular, and her instruments were exported all over the world. Even Kasios from the Toran Republic requested a lute made by her," Silene smiled, a touch of pride in her voice. "We had good social standing and we weren't poor."

"Was?" Seed asked.

"Oh. She died when I was becoming a teenager. And my father passed when I was still very small," Silene added. "He was a town guard, killed by bandits outside the city. So, my sister Catsy raised me. She was mother's apprentice, and she has taken over the business."

"I'm sorry," Seed looked back at his hands. "Have you written your sister?"

"No," Silene frowned. "I might though. I haven't seen her in five years. I kept thinking it would be too late."

"No. You should." Seed thought about his own family and how he hadn't seen his mother in thirteen years and the last letter he'd written her was almost five years ago, if she'd even received it. "You should write her if you miss her."

"I do. And she gave Turel my mother's cello, so I know it's not too late." Silene couldn't confess the reason why she hadn't written. That she was afraid of being found. But she felt brave now that she realized how much time had passed and that she was far away from there. The threats against her were only for the secret she kept. And she wouldn't mention that in her letter to her sister. "I think I'll write her tomorrow."

"Good," Seed smiled.

"We used to go to Iksay for the autumn festivals," Silene spoke softly, closing her eyes sleepily. "When I was little I used to play with a duckling there that went every year with his family."

"A duckling?" Seed raised an eyebrow.

"From the duck clan," she clarified. "In the grasslands. He was upset that he couldn't play the lute. Because plucking a stringed instrument with feathered hands is no easy task," she smiled, "So, I bought him a flute."

"I've never met a duck person before," Seed thought. "How big are they?"

She chuckled, "Not as big as we are. They're a cheerful people though. My favorite of the six clans."

"I wanna meet one someday," Seed grinned.

"Maybe you will. I hope to see him again someday. His name is Conrad. I meant to see him when I passed through the Duck village but he was visiting the Lizard clan."

"You should write him tomorrow too."

"I will."

Seed grinned, changing the subject back, "So, you're sick of being a barmaid, are you?"

"I never stopped writing or composing, so I didn't think I'd let that part of me go. But I've been here for three years. I just got lost in the routine, I think. And I felt safe here," Silene said, reaching up for her glass of water again. "I'm glad you two came here. It was actually seeing Christina at work and how she interacts with the customers that reminded me I wasn't meant to be here."

"How so?"

"I'm not that friendly," Silene chuckled.

"You mean you're not that flirty," Seed corrected.

Silene smiled, "It doesn't bother me that they don't talk to me anymore. I'm planning to move out soon. I've been saving my wages."

"Really? What will you do?"

She sighed, "Receiving my mother's cello woke me up. Now I want to find a violin. I would love to play on stage, but I'd still be happier being a street performer than cooped up in the bar serving drinks."

"You're right. You should be making use of your talents," Seed said. That was exactly how he felt about his own experience and why he'd go along with Varen's plan. "But you're not leaving, are you?"

"Highland? No," she yawned. "I just think it's time I leave the Hungry Wolf. I still have to find a place to stay though. And a violin."

"Does Turel know?"

"I let him know I was thinking about it. And he knows I'll still visit after I leave…" Silene answered quietly, her voice trailing off as she started drifting to sleep. "I used to want to go all the way to the Toran Republic, maybe Gregminster... but this is such a beautiful country… and I have friends here…"

Seed glanced over and watched as she fell asleep, listening as her breathing fell into a deep rhythm, then stood up and snuck out of her bedroom.

**Authors notes: **

Runes, that took a while. I originally had this as a part of chapter 5 but realized I forgot Turel was on vacation and I brought him back without explaining a time skip, so I decided to add more substance to chapter 5. Originally a lot more time was supposed to be spent bonding during Turel's absence, but it just didn't work out how I'd originally intended. I ended up deleting entire scenes and rewriting a bunch of scenes. Bah! Oh well, three weeks passed between chapter 5 and 6. So that means Seed has been 'awake' for about 7 weeks now, almost two months! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Konami's Suikoden II. I am not affiliated with Konami nor do I claim ownership of any part of Suikoden. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _**_  
_**

**Suikoden 2 and 1/2 - The Higheast Rebellion**

**Chapter 7**

It had been three months since Seed awoke in Kyaro, disoriented but alive. Three months of living in the Crescent Inn in a room across from Christina. And soon winter would fall. He still thought about his conversation with Culgan and Varen five weeks before and even Silene's half asleep words of assurance. But he hadn't pushed the issue with Culgan. He wanted to talk to Varen about it first. Now that night came sooner and there was a chill in the air and the first snowfall was just around the corner, Seed felt like he needed a change of pace. He'd stopped working at Turel's pub, instead taking a job as a farmhand, helping to harvest and store the crops for winter. There was still work to be done during the coldest months, but chances were he would be cut loose until spring. He was feeling restless.

After a long day at work, he took a shower before putting on a fresh change of clothes and slipped into his red and white striped jacket. Then, he walked through the city into the wealthier part of town where he'd met Varen five weeks prior. Some time had passed, but something told him Varen wouldn't mind his dropping by.

When he knocked on the door, Senna answered. "Seed! How are you?" she smiled, surprised and pleased to see him after so long. She was afraid Varen had scared him and Culgan away.

"Hi, Senna," he smiled back. "I'm doing well enough. Is Varen home?"

"Yes, he's in the study," she opened the door wider for him to enter and closed it behind him, then hooked her arm through his as she led him into the house. "What are you here to talk about with him?"

"I figured we could continue the conversation we started last time I stopped by," Seed answered and looked down at her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since then either."

"I'm fine," she answered, "I've just been keeping Lek out of trouble."

"I hear from Culgan you're a bit of a trouble maker yourself," Seed grinned.

"Oh…" she stopped, "You heard about that?"

"I wouldn't have guessed by looking at you."

Her eyes softened and she asked in a curious tone, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you play the innocent look pretty well."

Senna grinned, "Lekton has his skills and I have mine. I promise not to ever lure you some place and knock you unconscious."

"Is that what happened?" Seed grinned, "Culgan left out a few details."

"Ah, yes… I guess he wouldn't have told you that much."

"I can see how you could get the jump on him," Seed said as they stepped into the study.

Senna released his arm, "Varen, Seed is here to see you."

Varen looked up from his journal, and put his quill back in the inkwell. "Seed. It's good to see you. Please, take a seat."

Seed sat down in one of the embroidered armchairs across from his desk, and Senna took a seat across the room. She wanted to be included in this conversation.

Seed started, "I've thought about what you said, and while I would love to just dive in head first, I know I should look at this without acting on my emotions. I've been out of the loop for three years. Why would the people of Highland even want to start a war, aside from pride?"

Varen looked at him thoughtfully.

Seed ran a hand through his hair, "I mean, hi, Varen. Long time no see. How are you?"

Varen chuckled, "I like that you cut to the chase. I'm fine. And I do owe you more information." He looked him over, "Should I ask how you are?"

"I'm alive. And restless," Seed answered.

"The Dunan Republic has established a strong military presence here to maintain control and order of the region. Resentments, of course, still exist on both sides, and some in the military have begun abusing their power."

"Abusing it how?" Seed asked.

"They extort businesses and bully the common people, and if anyone wants to speak up, they run the risk of going 'missing'." Varen looked at Senna, who was listening as attentively as Seed was. "But there's another matter that concerns me more. I've heard rumors from merchants that Southern Harmonian forces are planning to take Highland for themselves. I hate the thought of Harmonia ruling Highland and her people, and I'm not sure the Dunan Republic would be able to hold Highland with the current state it is in."

"Harmonia?" Senna furrowed her brow, "Why would they want to start a war?"

"Opportunity," Varen answered. "And they believe Highland is rightfully theirs."

"I dunno what's going through the rumor mill, but I doubt Harmonia would just invade. Wouldn't they try to negotiate?" Seed asked.

"Harmonia doesn't negotiate. Not really. They bully people into submission or they resort to war. Just look at the way they've dealt with the Grasslands," Varen explained. "They are a theocracy led by what many call 'the absolute one'. While I may only be hearing rumors from merchants, it's really only a matter of time before they do make their move. And it would be in their best interest to make that move sooner rather than later."

"A full scale invasion?" Senna asked, concerned.

"Probably not," Varen clasped his hands together, resting them on his desk. "Their southern defense force may be powerful enough on its own to take Highland back considering the turbulent state it's in now."

"But why would they do that?" Senna frowned.

"In Solis 237, High Priest Sasarai gave Maroux Blight, a Harmonian noble, the beast rune and the land which became Highland. You could say they gave their toy to the Blight family, and now some other kid took it, and they want it back. And this land is much too important strategically for them to allow the Dunan Republic to have." Varen sighed, "And if Harmonia does take Higheast, we'd be lucky to be treated as second class citizens. And any non-humans in the region would certainly be treated as slaves."

"That's horrible," Senna mumbled and looked over at Seed.

"Right, bunch of religious zealots," Seed shook his head. "But if we have any hope of reclaiming Highland, we would need Harmonia's help. You can't expect to raise an army of former Highland soldiers and take on the city state. We already lost that war. We'd need allies. Powerful ones."

"Yes. With Jillia on the throne it allows for Harmonia to focus fully on its own affairs. They know the political value of someone the people will unanimously follow. We keep rule over ourselves and they keep their buffer between themselves and Dunan."

"What do you propose we do now?" Seed asked. "What can_ I_ do?"

"For now, we bide our time and gather allies," Varen answered. "We will eventually need a headquarters, but that is not something we need to rush into. If you could, tell Culgan about our discussion and that if things play out as I predict they will, we will need both of you."

"What about these crooked military officials extorting businesses? Anything we can do about that?" Seed asked.

"We don't know how deep the corruption runs, but if we could obtain documents as proof, we could deliver them to Fitcher to expose their crimes."

"Well, you're the guy with the connections," Seed smirked.

Varen returned a wry smile, "I can try to find a private investigator, but truth be told, I've never employed one."

Seed looked over at Senna and back to Varen before standing up, "I guess I'll go fill Culgan in."

Senna stood up with him, "You could stay for lunch."

"Thanks," Seed smiled, "but I should go find Culgan." He was never one to turn down a meal, but he was eager to get moving.

"Come back anytime," Varen said, not rising from his seat, instead opening his journal and taking out his pen.

Seed met with Culgan at his inn in the northern sector of the city and persuaded him to see Varen again and to consider the possibility of war. Culgan knew Seed was trying hard to make his case, even though he still saw the whole situation with Harmonia as conjecture. Still, a part of him knew it was also a very real threat. If the beast rune still resided in Highland, Harmonia would definitely make a move - without a shadow of a doubt - but as much as he'd researched, he found no clue as to what happened to the rune or where it went. For all he knew, it returned to Harmonia where it came from some two hundred years ago. While Culgan agreed to meet with Varen again, he was in no hurry, so Seed decided to give him a night to sleep on it before urging him to drop by Varen's with him.

Seed wasn't working the rest of the day, so he went to pay Doc a visit and ask the whereabouts of his mother. He'd returned to L'Renouille after graduation from the Unicorn Brigade when he was still a teenager, but he hadn't returned home. He was finally free, and he couldn't find the courage to go back. He'd hoped that she would have become independent and moved on with her life now that he wasn't holding her back. But he'd never found out what became of her. For that, he felt selfish.

He found Doc's clinic in the western part of the city, on the outskirts of a poor residential neighborhood, not far from his last address. He knocked on the door and grinned when Doc answered, "Doc!"

Doc's jaw dropped, and he adjusted his glasses, "Seed! Come in, boy."

Seed stepped inside and looked around, "This place is bigger than the last."

"Yes, I needed a bigger place during the war, so I made the move." Doc stepped over to his whistling teapot on the stove and moved it off the burner. "I haven't seen you in years. What happened?"

"It's complicated. But I'm here now," Seed answered, not wanting to explain.

"Have you seen your mother?" Doc fixed him with a look.

"That's actually why I'm here to see you. I wasn't sure where to find her." Doc pursed his lips, shaking his head, and Seed felt a pit in his stomach. "What, Doc? Is she alive?"

"Yes," Doc answered quickly, "but she lives in the same apartment she did before you left."

"She does? With…?"

Doc fixed him with another look and nodded.

Seed heaved a sigh, "Thanks, Doc."

"Sorry, Seed. I've tried talkin' to her, but she doesn't listen. Stubborn woman. And loyal."

_And stupid_, Seed thought ruefully.

"Your father is sick," Doc added. "That's probably why she stayed. He's been sick for some time though."

"Not that sick then," Seed said disappointedly.

"It's his liver," Doc said, pouring the tea. "Want a cup?"

"No, thanks. So, he's still drinking?"

"Not as much as he used to, I think. Since I told him it would kill him if he kept it up. But I suspect he does. His eyes are jaundiced, that is the sclera is turning yellow. And he suffers chronic back pain. Also had a urinary tract infection that might have reached his kidneys, since he came in pissing blood."

"That's some poetic justice. Hey, whatever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Doc scoffed, "Didn't think you would lecture me on that."

Seed grinned, "Oh, no, I appreciate the information. I was just teasin'."

"I know. And you'll be glad to know your mother is in good health. All her organs seem to be functioning properly."

"Good. I'm gonna go," Seed said, taking the door handle. "I'll come back and see you again, Doc."

"You're not going to ask about Dermot?" Doc looked up from his tea.

Seed froze. "How is he?"

"Blind as a bat but otherwise in good health and spirits. He lives next door to your mom. Keeping an eye on her-oh, you know what I mean."

Seed smirked, "Good man. Thanks for telling me."

"See you again. Don't just visit me when you're sick or wanting favors though!"

"I'll bring you a fruit basket next time," Seed winked.

"With figs."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Seed decided to return to the Hungry Wolf to help out with the night crowd. He made a point to visit every so often, once or twice a week, but it had been several days since he last went by. He would pay his mother a visit in the morning while Bruss was hopefully out and about.

Turel stood outside Silene's bedroom door, listening to the deep, mellow sounds of her cello. He waited until she paused then knocked on the door, "Why don't you play downstairs?"

"I'm still practicing," she answered.

"I know, but you can play and write downstairs. You don't need to stay cooped up in your room," he frowned. "Christina and I would like to hear it."

After a moment, she opened the door and looked at him, "I think I'm ready."

His eyes lit up, "To play for the crowd? You finished the song?"

"Yup," she opened the door wider and sat down in her chair, looking over her sheet music. "I decided to revise a song I composed for the violin, something upbeat and cheery. But it's in a lower range, so I made some changes. Still, I hope it goes over as well as you think it will. I have my doubts."

"Let us hear it!"

"Not a chance," she said. "Tonight."

"Can you at least tell me what it's called?"

"Ode to Spring."

"Really?" Turel narrowed his eyes at her, "But it's winter. Shouldn't it be called ode to winter?"

"If I were to write a song about winter, it would be all dark and dreary because I just think about cold, desolate fields, dead trees, and bears hibernating."

"I'd still be interested in hearing it," Turel grinned. "What's spring make you think of? Mating?"

Silene laughed, "I would've said birds, flowers, green pastures…"

"Well, let's go downstairs and move some tables around!" Turel said, taking the stairs down two at a time.

"Hey, where've you been?" Christina asked Seed as he opened the front door. "Today's your day off, right?"

"Yeah, I went to see Doc," he answered, decidedly leaving out any mention of Varen.

"How'd it go?" Christina asked.

"Fine," he answered. She had asked about whether he would visit his family, and he'd said he'd go see the Doc about it after she pestered him to.

"How's your mom?"

"I haven't seen her yet, but Doc says she's fine."

"What? Why not? It's your duty as her son to go see her," she poked him.

"I'm gonna go see her tomorrow."

"It's not even dark yet, why don't you go now?"

Seed sighed. He wasn't about to tell her about his father. It wasn't that he was still afraid of him, he just didn't want to see him. "It's almost dinner time."

"Don't you miss your mom's home cooked meals?" she grinned.

He hadn't thought about that. He did miss her cooking, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to stay if Bruss were home. "I'll see her tomorrow."

"Seed!" Turel grinned, "Silene's playing tonight!"

"Really?" Seed eyed Christina, "All the more reason for me to stick around a while longer."

"Speaking of sticking around, thinking of coming back after the ground freezes?" Turel asked.

"Maybe." Seed didn't particularly want to work at the Hungry Wolf again. Bartending just didn't suit him. He was happy to help when he did drop by, but he didn't want to be obligated to. He also didn't like taking Turel's money, and he thought the offer was generous but that Turel didn't actually need another pair of hands helping out. Too many cooks in the kitchen. Instead he would probably take a job with a blacksmith or at the foundry. He really didn't have to work, as he had enough money saved up from selling his armor, that he could afford rent and food for months, but he needed to have a purpose and to stay busy, or he would go stir crazy.

"You're stubborn," she said. "Silene's not playing for a few hours." She looked thoughtful, "If you don't go now, I'm going with you tomorrow."

Seed brushed his hair back and withheld another sigh. He exchanged looks with Turel across the bar. "If I go tonight, will you stop pestering me and not ask to meet my mother again?"

Christina feigned a horrified gasp, "You're embarrassed to introduce me to your mother?"

Seed rolled his eyes, "It's not like that."

Christina crossed her arms, "Well, you better go before it gets too late."

Seed waved to Turel and took off. He thought about going to the market instead, but he did want to see his mother, and it was early enough that Bruss might still be working at his shop. He made his way to his old neighborhood and walked up to their apartment housing complex. He peered through the window, placing his hand against the glass over his eyes to block the glare of the sun. He could see his mother tending to dinner on the stove, but there was no sign of his father. He knocked on the door.

Sila came over and opened the door a crack, "Yes? Who is it?" She scanned him up and down and covered her mouth in disbelief, "Seed!"

Seed smiled ruefully as she opened the door and reached out to embrace her tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner."

Sila stifled a sob against his shoulder, "I thought you had…" She stopped herself from saying it. She was just grateful he was still alive. "You're so big now. And so handsome."

He looked her over; she looked healthier than when he'd last seen her. She put on some weight and her hair was cut to be shoulder length. "I'm sorry I didn't write after the war."

"Come in, come in," she said, reluctantly pulling away to open the door wider and let him inside.

"Is he home?" Seed hesitated.

"No, not yet."

Seed walked inside and she shut the door behind him. The smell of stew cooking on the stove made his mouth water. "I didn't think you'd still be here with him. Did you get the money I sent you?"

"Most of it. Whatever your father didn't get his hands on first."

"But you didn't leave," he said dolefully, looking around.

"I know you wanted me to. I thought I would. But after you left, he changed. He became a gentler man. He rarely loses his temper nowadays." She moved into the kitchen and poured him a cup of water. As she handed it to him, he took her wrist, examining her arm. "Seed, don't…"

"How often is 'rarely'?" he asked, noticing a bruise above her elbow that had already begun its turn to yellow.

"He's sick. He doesn't get a lot of sleep with as much pain as he's in. The last few days have been hard on him, and he's been snippy, but it's not typical anymore. And this, this is nothing," she said, pulling her hand away.

"He's always been 'sick'," Seed said, turning the cup in his hands. "And it's not 'nothing'."

"He needs me. He tells me he needs me. He tells me he loves me," Sila said softly. "He's changed. I forgive him for what he's done to me."

"I don't," Seed scowled. And part of him couldn't forgive her either. Not that she let it happen, but that she could let it go.

He turned at the sound of Bruss' voice outside, gruff and demanding, on the verge of shouting, "Who the hell are you? What're you lookin' through my window for?"

Seed set the cup down and opened the door, surprised to see Christina standing outside. Christina looked from Bruss to Seed and opened her mouth to formulate an answer, "Uh, nobody, nothin', I was just looking for my… dog."

Seed interjected, "She's with me."

Bruss grunted and glared at him, "Didn't think I'd see you again. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see mom," Seed answered, keeping his composure. He fixed Christina with a look of disapproval as he stepped aside for Bruss to enter his house. She gave him her best apologetic smile.

"I'm surprised you'd show your face around here after you failed your country," Bruss said, taking his seat by the table. "Run off to join the military, some good you did. Shouldn't be surprised we lost when they trust you to lead an army."

"Hey, it's not like he lost the war singlehandedly!" Christina glowered.

Seed withheld a sigh and looked at Christina, wondering why she was still there, "Stay out of it."

"Figures his girlfriend has to speak up for him. Did you run away when things got tough for you there too? Abandoned your soldiers like you did your mother?" Bruss turned to Sila, "I need a drink."

Seed felt his lip twitch as epithets flooded his head, but he held his tongue.

"Nothin' to say?" Bruss' gaze pierced through him as it always had, but he looked so much smaller now than he had when Seed was a boy. He was by no means a frail old man, but he didn't seem as tall or bulky as he once was. But then Seed hadn't seen him in over ten years. He was still only a boy back then.

Sila looked back and forth between Seed and Bruss, emotions threatening to overwhelm her. "Bruss, he's our son-"

Bruss pounded his fist on the table, "He's a disgrace. Get me my drink."

Sila plaintively retrieved a bottle of ale and a glass, "I would like them to stay for dinner."

Bruss glowered at Seed but did not outwardly deny his wife's request.

"We're leaving," Seed gave in, not taking his eyes away from Bruss'. He didn't want to cause more problems for his mother. His presence only served to fuel his anger and make him more violent, and even if they had stayed, he'd only be enduring more of his father's cutting remarks. If she wanted to leave him, she could have, but her loyalty was unwavering, even after all the abuse she endured. He wasn't sure whether to respect her for that or not. Was it with weakness or strength that she stayed? It wasn't from fear of being alone or being beaten that she didn't leave. It was love and pity. She felt sorry for him. But Seed didn't. Seed knew him only as a monster, a bully, and a terrible example of a man. But he couldn't make up his mother's mind for her. The best thing he could do for her was back off.

"What?!" Christina kept her voice low but looked up at Seed. She couldn't believe he wouldn't stand up for himself or his mother.

Seed clenched his jaw and turned to face her, stating firmly, "Go."

She paused for only a moment to protest but obeyed, stepping out of their apartment and into the street.

Seed looked back at Sila as he stood in the doorway, fixing her with a sympathetic look before taking the two steps down the stoop. He would see her again, and he thought to himself, for Bruss' sake, he better not find any more bruises on her. Bruss slammed the door behind him, curling his lip in disgust. Seed looked at Christina, "Why did you follow me? I said I wanted to go alone."

"I wanted to make sure you actually went… and I was curious," Christina frowned. "I know I shouldn't have, but-"

"Now you see why."

"Seed, why didn't you stand up for yourself? You can't let him treat you that way. He shouldn't have said those things! And is she safe there with him? What about your mother?"

"Leave me alone, Christina," Seed barked. It was all he could think to say. His head was swimming, and her questions were only serving to make him feel weak.

"Seed, I just want to help-"

"You're not helping. Stay out of it." He stopped walking. "I'm going to the pub. Don't follow me."

"What? I'm the one that works there! Why don't you just-" she started to argue but Seed shot her a look that made her stop dead in her tracks. "Fine!" she huffed and started back to the inn. Night was falling, so she picked up her pace, not wanting to walk alone in the dark. _What an ass, _she thought. She felt a little angry but she also felt sorry for him for what he'd had to endure as a child.

When the regulars arrived and the room was bustling with customers drinking and socializing, Silene descended the stairs with her cello in hand. She sat in the empty chair Turel had placed in the space where he moved a table from, giving her ample room to play and be heard by the surrounding tables. She still did not think the pub was the right place for her to play the cello, but she was eager to have an audience – any audience – and Turel was anxious to have her perform in the Hungry Wolf.

She hiked her skirt up to rest on her knees as she settled the cello between her legs, placing the bow against the strings. She kept her chin down and her back straight as she scanned the room. Seed and Christina weren't back yet. Her disappointment was fleeting as the patrons quieted down in wait. Turel didn't even have to yell at them. She closed her eyes and began to play as the last voices speaking died down to a low murmur and faded into silence. She concentrated on the music, playing long drawn out notes in an airy tone and leading into a quicker tempo for an upbeat, lively melody. Toward the song's end, she slowed again, finishing with a low drawn out G string. When she opened her eyes and listened to the applause, she noticed one individual in the corner of the room that sat motionless.

"Thank you," she stood and smiled, taking a bow. She returned her instrument to its case waiting at the top of the stairs and returned to the bar to speak with Turel.

"He's entranced by you, isn't he?" Turel smirked and nodded toward the hooded man seated in the corner by himself.

"What?" Silene followed his line of sight. "Oh."

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you. Do you recognize him? I don't think I've seen him in here before," Turel said, filling a pair of mugs with ale for the men waiting at the counter."He didn't order from me. Think you can go find out what he wants and make sure he knows we don't serve food?"

"Sure." Silene made her way over and smiled politely, "Hello. Can I get you something to drink? I'm afraid we don't serve food. It's a common misconception."

"That's a shame," he answered, his voice deep and smooth but his tone disconcerting. "I was craving chocolate."

"Chocolate," she looked a little perplexed, "Ordinarily, we don't serve anything but beverages. But, hold on." She had chocolates behind the bar, and if she had them, she didn't see the harm in granting such a small request.

She returned to the bar, and Turel asked, "So, what'll it be?"

"He asked for chocolate."

"And you told him to go to the store to get some?"

"No… I have chocolate."

"You mean, _I _have chocolate… that I don't want to share."

Silene laughed, "You're like a stingy child! I let him know we don't normally serve anything but drinks, don't worry about it. Why lose a potential customer? Besides, I'm the one who brings you _your_ chocolate."

Turel pursed his lips, "Hmph. Fine." He reluctantly let her past him to the other side of the bar where his stash of candy was hidden. He watched her retrieve a few pieces, disapproving even of the smallest amount. She placed them in a napkin and returned to the stranger's corner table.

"Here you go." She placed the napkin on the table and slid them forward, taking a look at his face under his hood as she did so. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" He was handsome with fair skin and raven black hair.

"Thank you. How long have you played the cello?" he asked before placing a piece into his mouth.

"Almost twenty years."

"I found myself lost in the melody. It's not the kind of music you'd expect to hear in a pub."

"Thank you."

"Could I have a glass of water?" he asked without looking up.

"Sure," she smiled and returned to the bar.

"So…? What does he want now?" Turel prodded.

"Water."

Turel heaved a frustrated sigh, "Takes my chocolates then doesn't even buy a real drink."

"You complain too much," Silene grinned and pinched his cheek, which Turel puffed out in response. She returned to the table and placed the glass in front of the hooded man, "Here you go, sir."

"Have you ever been to Falena?" the man asked, now openly staring at her with a harsh and penetrating gaze, however unintentional.

"No, I haven't. I came from the opposite direction," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You look like someone I knew once," he said, lowering his chin again, so she couldn't see his face under his hood. "How much for the chocolate?"

"Oh," she paused, thinking of a fair price. "Ten potch."

He dropped a fifty potch coin on the table, "For your trouble. Also, tell your boss I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For taking 'his chocolates'," he answered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She found herself looking for words to respond with but simply smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

She returned to the bar again, where Turel was serving more customers mugs of frothing ale and mead. She kept her back to the stranger and leaned over the counter, "Either he can read lips or he has really good hearing," she grinned, "He said he's sorry for taking your chocolates."

"Well, he should be!" Turel said in a jokingly serious manner then looked over at the man and felt a little mortified. He raised a hand in friendly acknowledgement and smiled awkwardly, "Okay, that is kinda weird."

Seed walked through the main street on his way to the pub and slowed to a stop when he was sure Christina was nowhere near him. He sighed and looked around, taking a moment just to admire the city. The sun was setting in the distance and it cast a golden glow over the cobble stone street as it disappeared behind the mountains like a glowing ember.

"Hey mister." He felt someone tug his pant leg.

Seed looked down from the darkening sky to a little girl, maybe five or so years old. He knelt down and forced a smile to meet his eyes, "Hey there."

"Have you seen my kitty?" she asked, lowering herself on her hands and knees to look beneath a cart behind him.

"No, what's he look like?"

"He's white with black spots, and his name is Moo."

Seed grinned, "Like a cow?"

"DOOOON'T tell him that! He gets mad!"

"Oh okay, I won't say it to his face," Seed winked. "But is he fat?"

She giggled, "Yes, but shhh, I tease him too much, and I think that's why he ran away!"

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him you miss him. You live around here?"

She nodded and pointed to her house, "There. Do you think he'll come back?"

"I'm sure he's just out working off those extra pounds and he'll be back for breakfast."

"I hope so! But I'll bet he's eating up all the mice in the city!"

"All of them? There are a lot of mice-"

"Maybe just thirty then."

Seed chuckled and stood up. The little girl heard her mother call and waved goodbye to Seed before turning and running back inside. _Kids_, Seed thought with adoration as he continued his walk to the Hungry Wolf. When he arrived, he let himself behind the bar and picked up a bottle of ale.

Turel held his hands up, "I told her not to follow you."

"Couldn't you threaten to fire her if she left?"

Turel chuckled, "Had I thought of it, maybe, but probably not."

"I'm going to drink myself into a stupor and sleep it off," Seed smirked, holding up the bottle.

"How'd it go? That bad? You seem to be in good spirits."

"I'm wondering if I should've done something," Seed said, walking back around the bar. "I didn't want to get into it with him in front of Christina. But I don't know whether I would have if she wasn't there anyway. Mom's still living with him."

"Sorry, man."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm probably going to have to deal with an earful from Christina when I get back to the inn… so I'm going to tell her you need her here," Seed warned.

"Go ahead, I can use her."

Seed stopped and looked around. He spotted Silene talking with a table of regulars. "I missed her, didn't I?"

"Yeah, she already played. But she won't hold it against you."

He still felt he owed her an apology and waited for her to come back to the bar with a handful of empty mugs. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Oh, it's okay," she said, setting the mugs down. "You'll have another chance to hear it."

"I'd never seen anyone play a cello before," Turel said. "It's kind of erotic."

Silene stared at him, finding herself speechless twice in one night. "You say some of the damndest things."

Turel laughed, "Anything to make your face turn that shade of red."

Seed smirked, "I'm gonna go now. I won't miss it next time." He walked to the door and lifted the bottle in lieu of a wave good night and popped the cork out on his way back to the inn for a swig.

"I think he could use some cheering up," Turel suggested, lifting his eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Long story, but he took a bottle of ale with him. That can't be good."

"I think Christina could do a better job of cheering him up than I could."

Turel scoffed, "No. Definitely not. She's on his bad side right now. Besides, it's not a laugh that he needs, it's a shoulder. Or an ear. Whatever you nurturing types lend."

Silene hesitated, but she was concerned. She had expected to see him there for her performance and knew something must have happened for him to miss it.

"Well, go on," Turel urged. After she left, he looked around and realized he was taking on the night crowd alone. _Damn._

Seed didn't make it a habit of drinking when he was upset, but right now it appealed to him, and he wasn't going to feel guilty about it. He hoped to wake up the next morning refreshed – or hung over, but either way, he would no longer think about what Bruss said to him, or so that was his goal. He walked into the inn casually, hoping to go unnoticed up the stairs to his bedroom, but Christina was sitting at a table near the door and spotted him with the bottle in hand.

"Hey, you gonna share?" she teased, but he didn't smile back at her like he usually did.

Seed acknowledged her with a glance, then made his way to his bedroom. He didn't want to talk to her, not even to send her away.

_He's so serious. He must still be mad at me, _Christina worried and followed him.

He set the bottle of ale down on the counter in the bathroom as he turned the faucet and splashed some water on his face. He suppressed a groan as he heard the door open.

"Seed?" Christina called softly.

He looked into the mirror above the sink as he placed his hands down on the bathroom counter, leaning his weight on them. "Go away."

She ignored his command and entered his room, "I'm sorry I followed you even after you told me not to."

"I didn't want you to see that."

"I know, but I'm still here," she hesitated. "Is that why you're mad? I know too much? Does it make you feel vulnerable or something?" She wanted him to open up to her, to trust her, and to forgive her because she only did what she did because she cared.

"I really just want to be alone right now," Seed stood up straight when she stood by the doorway to the bathroom.

"Alone with a bottle of ale? Come on. I've done that before, nothing good ever comes of it." She leaned against the doorway, prodding him softly, "You know, sometimes when I'm feeling sad and angry I say I want to be alone, but I really don't… it's the last thing I want."

"Just let me deal with this on my own," Seed turned away from her, leaning his weight on the counter. He eyed the bottle of ale. He was livid. His anger was boiling to the surface, and it was Bruss' fault. He was cut down in front of her, and he did nothing about it. She didn't respect his privacy. He was just angry. And that meant he needed to be left alone.

"Are you just going to run away from me like you ran away from him?" she challenged. She wanted so badly for him to let himself be vulnerable with her, to see that it would be okay.

Seed turned his head and growled, "Watch it."

"Why didn't you just stand up to him?" She didn't want what his father said to haunt him. "I know what he said is eating at you, but it's been forever since you've seen him, and you acted like a scared little boy. You're bigger and stronger than him now!"

"I know that," he glowered.

"And what about your mom?"

"What about her?" Seed struggled to keep from shouting. "You think you know my family better than me?"

"I know you acted like a pussy when you should have fucking hit him or told him off! It's obvious she's learned helplessness from all the abuse she's taken," she shouted, sensing his own rising volume. She would have stood up for Sila herself had he not told her to stay out of it. She couldn't help wondering if maybe she should have taken a stand.

"Get out," Seed ordered through clenched teeth as he moved into her, but she didn't budge.

She realized the error she made, but she didn't falter, "No, you need to hear it!"

"Get out!" he shouted and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her toward the door and forcibly removing her from his room.

"Ow! Let go!" she yelled and stumbled out of his room as he pushed her out and slammed the door behind her. "Asshole!" she shouted as she gave the door a swift kick. She rubbed her arm where he'd squeezed her and bit back tears.

Seed marched into the bathroom and gripped the bottle of ale, but before he could drink from it, he threw it against the wall, shattering the bottle. Glass flew across the floor and fell into the bathtub, and ale decorated the wall and pooled on the floor. His outburst didn't give him any sense of relief, but he did realize immediately he'd have to clean it up and explain the stain on the wall to Bonnie. _Fuck…_

Christina walked down the stairs of the inn and couldn't hold back her emotions anymore after she heard the sound of breaking glass. She started sobbing as Silene walked in. "Don't bother," she warned between choked breaths.

"Are you okay?" Silene reached out to comfort her.

"Seed's a jerk. Just leave him alone."

"What happened?"

"He kicked me out. But I called him a pussy, and I didn't mean to. I just blurted it out."

Silene looked at her stunned, "I'll see if I can talk to him…"

"I don't want him to feel like he has something to be ashamed of," Christina sniffled and sat down. "But I couldn't get through to him."

_Not by calling him names, _Silene thought. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" Christina didn't look up from a spot on the table.

Silene walked upstairs and pressed her ear to the door before knocking. She felt intrusive bothering him now, but she also wanted to be there for him.

Seed sat slumped against the bathroom wall across from the counter, burying his face in his hands. He was frustrated. He hated letting anything Bruss said get under his skin, but Bruss always knew just what to say. And he might have been able to let it go, except that Christina reinforced the notion that he's a coward. And between feeling guilty and sad, it made him furious. He heard the knock on the door a second time and instead of ignoring it, yelled, "Go away!"

Silene considered leaving him be, but she had to be more persistent. Not as persistent as Christina necessarily. But if he really wanted her to leave, she would, "Seed? Can I come in? Please?"

Seed looked up, recognizing her voice. _What is she doing here? _"Now's not a good time. Is something wrong?"

Silene cracked the door open cautiously, "I was worried about you. Can I come in?"

Seed sighed, "Now is not my finest hour." He'd already been shamed in front of Christina, he didn't need to be mortified in front of Silene too. But she let herself in and closed the door behind her.

She stopped outside the doorway before looking inside, "You're not, um, doing something I shouldn't see in there, are you?" She wasn't sure how to ask, but he _was_ in the restroom.

Seed cracked a rueful smile, "No. Just moping."

She peeked her head around the corner and took notice of the ale on the wall and the glass on the floor. She stepped carefully to sit beside him, tucking her skirt beneath her knees as she hugged her legs to her chest. "What's on your mind?"

He looked up at her, his eyes red but not swollen with betrayed emotion. "Oh, the usual guilt over losing my country and failing as a leader. Add insult to injury, my father called me a coward." He picked up a shard of glass at his feet and turned it in his hand, "He and I don't get along, to say the least."

Silene wasn't sure what to say, but she knew he wasn't being fair to himself. "You can't carry the weight of the war on your shoulders, it'll break your back. It was out of your control. There are too many factors involved for you to be at fault for it. I understand lamenting the outcome, but you can't blame yourself. You did the best you could. You're a very honorable man."

_Honorable,_ Seed thought. _Culgan is honorable. I died honorably. We both did. If I blame myself, I'd have to place equal blame on him. And I would never do that. _

She could see he was lost in thought, but she asked, "Can you tell me more about your family?"

He didn't look up from the shard of glass, "My father's abusive. My mother's still with him. That's all there is to it. He hates me as much as I hate him."

"You've become more than he could ever dream to be," Silene said, keeping her eyes on him.

He looked at her and cracked a smile, "I know."

She smiled back and took a deep breath before confessing, "I have to admit, since getting to know you, I feel… small."

His smile faded, "What do you mean? If I said something-"

"No, it's not that. It's just that you've accomplished so much at such a young age, and I'm almost the same age, but I've accomplished nothing. I had always envisioned myself being bigger than I am now. Being significant." She fingered the hem of her skirt nervously, "I used to think I would be a famous musician for the Zexen court. Then as my dream changed, I imagined playing in every major city on my way south to the Toran Republic, and meeting Kasios and training under him to be as great as he is. It all went downhill during the war though. I fell on hard times like everybody else during the attack on Greenhill. I thought I still had time, but I realized it's running out. And I'm afraid I'll never be what I thought I could be."

Seed's gaze bore into her, "You can do anything. You can _be _anything. You're not insignificant or small. You have raw talent, and that's more than most people are born with."

She could feel her cheeks burning, "Well, I feel more motivated to try. Since meeting you." She felt silly telling him how much she admired him for what he'd done, but she was glad it brought a smile to his face, even if it mortified her. Especially after hearing herself say it, it seemed to reveal how she felt more than she meant it to. Seed couldn't help grinning. She changed the subject, "Why are you and Christina at odds with one another?"

He raised an eyebrow, "That's one way of putting it. She thinks I should have stood up to Bruss, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because that would just make things worse if my mom doesn't want to leave. Better not to piss him off. Even if I put him in the infirmary, it would just upset my mother, even if it were for her own good." He wondered if he should tell her not to even think of calling him _mama's boy, _but something told him that was something Christina would do, not Silene.

"Christina wasn't looking at the big picture. She's impulsive, and she didn't think of the consequences of lashing out like that," Silene said. "She's very emotional, and it sounds like she makes rash decisions-"

"Sounds like you're describing me…"Seed said thoughtfully.

"But you didn't. Act rashly, I mean. You obviously care about your mother's wellbeing, and I think you know what's best. All Christina caught was a glimpse."

"Yeah. Couldn't seem to convince her of that though."

"It's a complicated situation," Silene said, stretching. She reached over to take the piece of glass from Seed's hand.

"Ah!" Seed winced and held his hand.

"Oh no! Did I-"

"Gotcha!" he grinned.

"Seed! I felt so bad!" Silene couldn't help smiling and slapped his arm before tossing the shard of glass in the waste basket. He laughed at her reaction.

She stood up and brushed her skirt, "I'll help you clean up."

As she stepped past him, he caught her hand and looked up at her, "Sing to me."

She froze and looked down at him, her face growing hot again, "What? Right now?"

He grinned and released her hand, "You came to cheer me up. That'll do it. Besides, I missed your performance, and I've been looking forward to it."

She had said she would sing for him well over a month ago and she never did. She looked around, "Right here? In the restroom?"

Seed stood up, walked across the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "How about here? We could go outside…"

She smiled at his boyish eagerness to listen and nodded. "This is fine." She only needed a moment of courage to get started and the rest would be easy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. If she didn't see him watching her, it wouldn't be as hard. She knew her voice would waver as she started because she was nervous, but if she thought about the inspiration behind her song, it became easier to be lost in the music. She thought about the tempo. She couldn't sing this song too quickly. After going through the first verse in her head, she started over aloud, slowly and softly, focusing on keeping her voice steady.

_Once, as my heart remembers, _

_ All the stars were fallen embers._

_ Once, when the night seemed forever, _

_ I was with you. _

_ Once, in the care of morning,_

_ In the air was all belonging._

_ Once, when that day was dawning, _

_ I was with you._

She opened her eyes, gaining confidence. The melody was beautiful, and she loved her song, even though it made her sad to sing it.

_How far we are from morning, _

_ How far we are…_

_ And the stars shining through the darkness_

_ Falling in the air._

_ Once, as the night was leaving,_

_ Into us our dreams were weaving._

_ Once, all dreams were worth keeping,_

_ I was with you._

_ Once, when our hearts were singing,_

_ I was with you…_

When she finished, she took a deep shaky breath and curtsied with a smile.

Seed clapped, "That was incredible. I have goosebumps. That was the song for the Unicorn Brigade, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she smiled. "It was a great honor to compose a song for them."

"It was perfect."

She blushed, unused to such high praise. "Thank you."

"You said before that you wanted to leave the Hungry Wolf."

"I still do. I'm just looking for a suitable place. Turel doesn't charge an arm and a leg for rent like a lot of places do, and I feel safe there. Until I find a new place, I might just play in the street during the day and come back to work for him at night. But I don't think he really needs me anymore with Christina working there now."

"It's a start," Seed encouraged her, studying her face.

She nodded, "It's getting late. I should get back to the pub before they close."

"I'll walk you."

"Should you talk to Christina first?"

"No, I'll talk to her when I get back."

"You're late," Turel fixed Emile with a look as he walked in.

"I got held up on my way here, but it looks like there are still plenty of people here to make some potch off of," he grinned.

"No, you're late for Silene's performance."

Emile froze and studied his face, horrified that he was being serious. "Mission accomplished, Turel! Now I feel like a complete ass!" He set his case down on the counter and leaned back against it, scanning the room. "I'll catch her next performance."

Turel smirked, "There's a guy back there in the corner that paid fifty potch for chocolate."

"You guys serve chocolate?!" Emile sounded offended that he never knew this.

"No, it was a one time thing!" Turel crossed his arms. "Anyway, he might have a lot of money to lose."

Emile looked him up and down from afar, "Looks kind of dangerous."

"Silene talked with him a bit. He seems nice enough. Don't worry, he won't cut off your fingers and feed them to the birds, or whatever crazy scenario your brain is imagining."

"How do you know?" Emile shot him a look. "Well, he doesn't look rich, but if you say so." He grabbed his case and walked over to the table, setting it down in front of the mysterious hooded man. "Good evening! My name is Emile and I noticed you are new here." He removed his coat, placing it on the back of a chair.

The man lifted his chin minutely, watching him from under his hood as he removed his coat. "I'm sorry, I'm not interested in men."

Emile paused and stared, "…What? Oh, no, no, no. That's not what this is about!" He opened his case and removed his cups and the ball. "What I have is a game of chance, and you look like a man that takes chances."

"I don't take chances. Every move is calculated and on point."

Emile did not back down, despite the man giving him the heebie-jeebies. "Okay, but why don't you give this a try? You can double your money!" He tossed the ball in the air and quickly caught it in the cup, setting it down on the table. Rolling up his sleeves, he asked, "What do you say?"

The man reached into his pouch and placed a five hundred potch piece on the table.

"Big bet right from the start, I like your style!" Emile grinned, then moved the cups around on the table at a fast pace before abruptly stopping. "You get one try!"

The man pointed at the middle cup without hesitation.

Emile was surprised by how quickly he made his decision, and he could tell by his body language that it was made with certainty. "Let's see if we have a winner," he said, lifting the cup to reveal the ball. "Congratulations!" He matched the bet. "Would you care to give it another try and prove that this wasn't just a fluke?"

The man stacked the potch on top of his original bet and watched Emile.

"He's going to let it ride! Okay. You have got guts, my friend, I like that." Emile shuffled the cups around faster. "Keep your eye on the cups. Take your eyes off for a second and you're sure to be a loser!" He shuffled it a few more times before coming to a stop. "Choose wisely or else th-" The man tapped the left cup before Emile could even pull his hands away. Emile put his hands on his hips and raised a brow. "Who are you? You don't even think it through before choosing."

"No one of importance," the man replied as he pushed the cup over to reveal the ball underneath.

Emile begrudgingly placed his winnings on the growing stack of potch. "Come on, one more time!" Emile challenged, determined to win back his money.

The man replied calmly, "I take no pleasure in this."

"I'm going to take _great _pleasure in emptying your pockets," Emile retorted.

"You're lucky," the man answered monotonously, "Where I'm from, we gamble in blood. You would surely be dry by now."

Emile laughed nervously, "You're kidding, right?" His chuckle ceased when all he was met with was the man's steely gaze. "_Right?" _Emile stood over the cups and took a deep breath, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "I still have some money left, so don't go getting any funny ideas. Are you willing to put up all of that?" he asked, nodding toward the pile of winnings. He wanted his money back, even if he didn't win more than the man's initial bet. The man nodded slowly, and Emile started his routine, trying every trick he knew. He juggled the ball with one hand and caught it mid air with the cup before he slammed it down on to the table. "You better be ready because I'm pulling out all the stops!"'

The man watched closely as Emile shuffled the cups around at high speed, sliding the ball around the table between cups and doing everything he could to try and distract him.

"Hope you're watching closely because I'm not going easy on you now!"

Turel watched wide eyed and spoke aloud, "Wow, I can't keep up with him at all."

Silene entered the pub then, after saying goodnight to Seed outside, and walked over to the counter to talk to Turel. "Seed's feeling a little better now."

"Good," Turel responded without taking his eyes off Emile. Silene followed his gaze and watched as Emile moved the cups around in a frenzy. She walked over for a closer look but stood far enough back to stay out of Emile's way and not to distract either from the game.

When Emile stopped, he was panting. "Your move," he breathed.

The man had seen Emile palm the ball and switch it to another cup, despite how deft his hands were. His hand hovered over the center cup, but he cast a glance at Silene standing to his right and tapped the left cup instead.

"YES!" Emile knocked the cup over to reveal the ball was not underneath. "I did it!" He grabbed a mug of ale off the table behind him and drank.

"Hey!" a bewildered patron protested.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a refill! I'm rich!" he grinned.

Turel chuckled, returning behind the bar, "He really only came out 500 potch ahead."

"Let him have his glory," Silene smiled, taking two mugs of ale from the counter. She gave one to the patron who had his stolen by an ecstatic Emile and turned to place the other mug in front of the hooded man. "I saw you change your mind," she said, quietly, "Why?"

"I have no use for that much money, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. I consider the money I lost payment for the entertainment."

Silene chuckled, "Emile near tears. I've seen that look on him before too." She looked over at him, "And now he has this boyish glee, doesn't he?"

"You would think that he just had a near death experience from the look of him." The man looked down at the mug of ale. He didn't usually drink, but he didn't want to be rude, so he lifted the mug to his lips and drank a mouthful. "Do you perform here regularly? I would like to hear more of your music." He placed another fifty potch down on the table.

"Please, keep your money," Silene smiled, pushing it back toward him. "Tonight was my first time performing here. I was thinking I would start performing during the day near the city center on the street near the marketplace, then come back to work here at night. I wasn't sure how well my music would be received by this crowd, but one song when we open couldn't hurt."

"I will come back, then," the man replied decidedly. "Do you know of a place that is low key, where I might get a room?"

She couldn't help wondering if he was trying to hide from the law. "Low key?" she asked, curious.

"I just don't like dealing with a lot of people."

Peculiar that you came here during our busiest hour, she thought. "I understand, especially when you want to sleep. I know as you go west, closer to the outskirts of the city, you'll find the cheaper dwellings but they're in a poorer neighborhood. The one inn I'm familiar with is the Crescent run by a sweet little old lady, Bonnie. If you follow the street we're on east, you'll find it along a strip of stores. I don't know whether she has any vacancies though. It's a small inn, only four rooms."

"Poor neighborhoods would heighten my chances of running into trouble," he thought aloud. "Small inn, four rooms, little old lady. Thank you, I will have a look at this Crescent Inn."

When Seed returned to the Crescent Inn, he walked in and saw Christina sitting at the front desk sullenly. He leaned his weight on the counter and tilted his head, offering a sympathetic look. He knew she had something to say, but he was ready to hear it.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I think you bruised my arm."

He furrowed his brow, "Is that really all you have to say?"

She folded her arms and looked away, "No. I've been sitting here thinking about it, and… I shouldn't have said what I did. But you didn't have to grab me like that."

At first he'd thought she was exaggerating, but now he was concerned. "Let me see." He moved around to her side of the counter and leaned against it, lifting her arm to get a better look at it under the lantern against the wall behind her. He felt his heart sink as a wave of guilt poured over him when he saw two bruises around her bicep where he'd gripped her. He hadn't realized at the time that he was hurting her, that he was so rough with her in his anger. And he hated that it scared him, the prospect of being more like his father. He'd never laid his hands on a woman before and at the moment, he'd felt justified in the way he'd treated her. Quietly, he thought aloud to himself, "You wouldn't leave…" But he knew that reason wasn't good enough.

"Of course I wasn't going to. I was trying to help you, and you were pushing me away."

"I'm sorry," Seed released her arm, looking into her eyes. He knew he was angry earlier and that she was disrespectful, but all he could feel now was contrite. "Really. You're right. I shouldn't have hurt you, and I didn't mean to. But I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"I care about you, you're my friend," she sniffed. "I know I should have backed off, but I got caught up in the moment. It made me angry to see you just take that abuse from him." She hugged him and wiped her face on his tunic, "I'm sorry I called you a coward." Seed returned her hug and patted her head, to which she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Are you callin' me short?"

Seed smirked, "Do you forgive me, shorty?"

"Yes, I- hey…" She looked up at him with a mock glare.

Seed gave her another sympathetic look when he saw that she'd started crying. "Let's cut down on the name calling and the stalking. And I'll try to be more…" he looked thoughtful, searching for the word.

"Vulnerable?" Christina suggested.

Seed scoffed with a grin, "I wouldn't put it that way. Forthcoming?"

"I'll take it," she said, hugging him again. "And it's not stalking, it's following someone you care about stealthily without their knowledge!"

Seed chuckled, "You're lucky you're cute."

The door opened then, and the hooded man from the Hungry Wolf stood in the doorway, not meaning to interrupt their moment.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Seed said, breaking their embrace, then said with a wink, "Get back to work." He moved back around the counter, giving the man an acknowledging smile, and started upstairs.

Christina smiled and sat back down, reaching into the desk drawer for the inn ledger. She placed it down in front of her and looked up at him, "Welcome to…" she trailed off, feeling a sudden chill run down her spine when she met his pale gray eyes.

Seed stopped halfway up the stairs, "You forget the name of the place?"

"Huh? Oh. Welcome to the Crescent!" Christina continued. "Are you interested in a room? We have a vacancy."

"Yes," the man answered. "How secure are the locks and windows?"

"They're the best around!" Christina smiled, having no real idea.

"I will hold you to your word should worse come to worse."

Christina narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "What's the worst that could happen?"

The man looked at her impassively, "The worst? I will either be abducted for questioning, then murdered, or murdered on the spot. And if I should manage to live, I'll be sure to let you know that they are in fact not 'the best around.'"

She grinned, "You don't have to worry one bit! I'm sure whatever vampire assassin is chasing you won't get into your room."

"Let's hope it's not a vampire. That could be troublesome."

"It's two hundred potch a night, and your room has its own bath!" The man placed his payment on the counter and took the key she offered him. She continued, "It's upstairs on the right at the end of the hall."

"Good night," he said, walking up the stairs. He took his time going up, testing the creakiness in each step and knocking on the walls.

Christina was tempted to tell him 'stop that' but was too bewildered speak. She would definitely be telling Seed about the stranger in the room next to his the following morning.

Seed woke up the bright and early the next morning, but he didn't seek out Culgan right away, deciding it better to find him after he'd had time to have his morning tea and fully wake up. He ate breakfast and spoke with Christina, then went for a walk as she started her shift. As he passed through the marketplace, he heard someone call out to him.

"Seed!" Lekton ran up behind him and grinned. "Hi! Varen said you came by yesterday."

"Hey, Lek," Seed greeted him. "Yeah, I'm on my way to get Culgan now, and we're going back."

"Can I come?" Lek asked hopefully. He didn't want to impose but he was eager to have a chance to talk to Seed.

"Sure," he smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor," he grinned.

Seed wasn't sure if he was joking, "Seriously?"

"A little. There are some guards that take money from shopkeepers. I pick their pockets and return whatever I can."

Seed gave him a thoughtful nod of approval.

"But don't tell Senna that," Lekton added. "She told me to stop."

"Isn't she a thief too?"

"She was, but since the incident with Culgan, she's been on the straight and narrow."

Seed laughed, "Did Culgan say something to her or did she just feel bad?"

"Oh, he told her she should find a real job."

"Sounds like him."

Lekton smirked, "Varen also discourages us from putting ourselves at risk. We probably wouldn't have gone back to that lifestyle if we'd known he was still alive."

Seed looked at him, "You thought he'd died?"

Lekton shrugged, "He was gone for a long time. So, yeah."

Seed wondered now if Varen hadn't been entirely forthcoming with them, not that he would want to say, 'Hey, guys, I'm in the club of formerly dead people too' right in front of his family. Seed wouldn't admit that to anyone but Culgan, who he'd seen die with him.

"You okay?" Lekton asked, noticing Seed looked lost in thought.

"Me, I'm great," Seed grinned. "I told Culgan to meet me at the library so I wouldn't have to find the inn he's staying at." He could see the building in the distance. "I hate libraries."

"Me too," Lekton said. "Varen used to make me study all the time, and it gets so quiet and boring." He suddenly looked anxious, "You don't think now that Varen's back he's going to make me study again, do you?"

Seed looked at him, "You'd know better than me. I don't know Varen very well."

"He used to get really annoyed when I said 'yeah' instead of 'yes'. Sometimes I'd catch him saying it, then I'd get in even bigger trouble because it was my fault I was rubbing off on him," Lekton laughed. "Oh well, I guess being educated wasn't all that bad… He's such a stickler for grammar though. I'd rather just stick to math."

Seed groaned, "I hate math."

Lekton laughed, "Senna hates math too."

Seed stopped outside the library and held the door open for Lekton to enter first. They made their way to the back of the library to the table by the windows, where Culgan sat waiting.

Culgan's eyes moved back and forth between them, "Hello, Lekton."

"Sir," Lekton smiled, standing rigid.

"Whatcha reading?" Seed asked.

"Books about Harmonian politics."

"Sounds boring," Seed thought aloud.

Lekton thought so too, but he wouldn't say it.

Culgan shook his head at Seed and looked over at Lekton, "Do you know if Varen has read these?" He pushed two of the three books he'd been studying across the table for him to see.

Lekton looked over them, "Probably, but I'm not sure. He loves that kinda stuff."

"I figured as much."

"Are you ready to go?" Seed asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Culgan answered, closing his book and standing up from the table.

When they arrived at Varen's manor, Senna greeted them and led them into Varen's study across the main room. Lekton stayed at the back of the room out of the way, while Culgan and Seed took a seat. Culgan wasn't one to skip pleasantries, unlike Seed. But after they were out of the way, he said, "Seed filled me in on your conversation yesterday and your concerns about Harmonia."

"Good," Varen tried to read his expression, "Then, you know where I stand, and I hope you understand why and see the logic behind it. While we may not be in imminent danger, it is still a threat that we need to prepare for."

"Possibly."

"A more imminent concern of mine are the crooked officials going unchecked in the city."

"Seed also mentioned that to me," Culgan replied.

"I spent the afternoon yesterday after our talk searching for a reputable private investigator I could trust to look into the people involved and to gather evidence." He opened a drawer and took a letter out, looking it over. "A name popped up that I recognized, someone a mutual friend had worked with before. He's in the city. I sent a missive, and he's agreed to meet today." Varen leaned back in his chair, not taking his eyes away from Culgan's, "Would you be interested in meeting him in my stead?"

"Why not meet him yourself?" Culgan asked.

Varen smirked, "I want you to be involved, to see with your own eyes what is happening." He thought, _I don't want you to be disconnected from the conflicts in this region._

Culgan knew Varen could sense his skepticism about starting a war as a preventative measure against Harmonia, but he knew there were real problems that needed to be dealt with. "I'll go."

"Me too," Seed spoke up.

"Can I come?" Lekton asked, standing up behind them.

"Lekton…" Varen wasn't disapproving of his interest, but he didn't want to burden the two generals with babysitting him.

"The more the merrier," Seed said, seeing the look on Varen's face.

Culgan looked back at Lekton and conceded, turning to Varen, "It's fine. What is this contact's name and where do we find him?"

"Lyle. He'll find you in the marketplace near the city center. His letter says to be there at midday, seated on the bench by the fountain."

"I know the fountain," Seed said.

"Then, let's go. We wouldn't want to be late," Culgan stood up.

They walked through the marketplace to the courtyard with the fountain, and Seed saw the bench was occupied by an old man. He nudged Lekton, "Go find out if that's him."

"Me?" startled, Lekton looked up at him, "Why me?"

"Well, you wanted to come along," Seed grinned.

Lekton took a deep breath, "All right. He looks pretty old though."

"Decrepit, but old guys have a lot of life experience."

Culgan considered stopping him but decided not to, instead standing back and scanning the crowd.

Lekton sat down on the bench beside the old man and waited for him to say something, but he looked over at Seed and saw him gesturing for him to say something, so he asked, "Are you Lyle?"

The old man raised his voice back, obviously hard of hearing, "WHAT?"

Lekton flinched at the volume and looked over at Seed and Culgan, mouthing, 'I don't think it's him.'

"Whaddya want, whippersnapper? You're on my bench!"

"What?" Lekton looked puzzled, "I don't see your name on it, old man."

"Respect your elders!" he yelled.

"Come to think of it," Seed said to Culgan without looking away from the bench, "I have seen that old guy sitting on that bench before."

The old man reached for his cane, "Get off my bench!"

Lekton hopped up and moved out of the way when the old man took a swing at him, "We're waiting for somebody, mister! I can't just leave!" He looked back over at Seed and saw him laughing, then wondered if he put him up to it knowingly. Seed waved him over, so he jogged back. "Did you _know_ he was violent?"

Seed grinned, "I would never put you in harm's way. Wouldn't want Senna mad at me."

"Well—hey, wait a minute. What about my well being?"

"Go find out if that old guy wants a drink. Maybe we can lure him away from the bench," Seed suggested.

Lekton sighed and walked back to the old man on the bench. "Hey, can I get you a drink, my respectable elder?"

Culgan noticed a slender boy in knickers and a newsboy cap watching them with amusement as he ate his apple, but he dismissed the spectator and kept an eye out for what might look like a reputable detective.

"Bring me a dozen plums!" the old man commanded.

"What? I'm not your errand boy-" Lekton moved out of the way as he swung his cane at him again. "All right, all right!" He ran off into the market to get some plums. He pictured himself laying them out in a trail so the old man had to get off the bench, but he wondered if bending over would throw out his back. When he came back with the dozen plums, he said, "Okay, old man. I'll give you the plums if you let me borrow your bench for a while."

The old man grunted, "No deal."

"What?" Lekton looked at the plums then the old man, "Come on!"

The old man ignored him, pulling out a bag of bread crumbs to feed the birds.

Lekton looked at Seed, who was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed, watching, and Culgan, who was still looking around for their contact. As ridiculous as the notion was, he felt like if they sat on that bench and waited, the investigator would magically appear. "I feel like a terrible person doing this, mister, but I need that bench." He snatched the bag of bird feed from the old man's jittery hand and backed away.

"Thief!" The old man waved his cane at him and slowly stood up.

"Come and get it!" Lekton said, backing up.

"When I catch you, you're gonna get it, boy! Your parents should have disciplined you better! Delinquent!" the old man rasped and croaked as he followed him waving his cane.

Seed shrugged as he stepped away from the wall, "Well, I didn't see that coming. But I guess it's a good thing we brought Lekton with us. I don't think I'd have it in me to steal his bag of bread crumbs." Seed sat down on the bench beside Culgan and spread his arms out along the back of it, enjoying the sun pouring down on them.

Culgan leaned forward on his knees, still looking through the crowded marketplace.

"Just be patient," Seed started.

Culgan raised an eyebrow at him, "You're telling _me _to be patient?"

Hearing him sound so incredulous made Seed crack a grin, "Weird, I know. Usually, it's the other way around. But you're looking around so much, you didn't enjoy the show. He'll come."

The boy Culgan had caught eavesdropping on them before circled around the fountain and stopped in front of them, taking another bite of his apple as he looked them up and down. Getting a closer look at him,Culgan realized that he was a _she. _

"Are you Lyle?" Culgan asked.

Seed could tell right away that she was a young girl, maybe a little older than Lekton. Seed nudged Culgan with his elbow, then said as if correcting an obvious error, "Varen said 'he', and Lyle is a guy's name." He looked up at her with a smile, "Are you Lyle's assistant?"

The girl chuckled, "I'm Lyle. You must be my contacts."

_Damn, _Seed thought, _I feel like I just lost a bet._

She tossed her apple core in the bin beside the bench and shoved her hands in her pockets as she leaned back on her heels, "So, what can I do for you two? Cheating wives? Missing child? Serial killer for a neighbor?"

"Have you seen a fat spotted cat called Moo?" Seed started.

"Ignore him," Culgan shot him a sideways glance. "There are corrupt military officials taking advantage of the state of disarray the new Republic is in, extorting businesses under the nose of the Mayor of Muse. Since he's out there, and Higheast is under his watch, he's largely unaware of what's going on. We want to collect evidence against them as proof of their misconduct and hand it over to Fitcher, presuming he's not also corrupt."

"That's quite the task," she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin and beginning to pace. "This could get messy… real messy, real quick." She stopped and looked them over again, "But I'll do it. I don't much care for the new people in charge anyway."

Lekton came back then, rubbing the back of his head. "That old guy whacked me with his stick, but I lost him for now. He's probably going to come back." He looked at Lyle standing beside him, catching a glimpse of her freckled face. "Uh, hi."

Lyle smirked, "Well, you did steal his bird feed and run off. Serves you right."

Lekton felt his ears burn and stammered, "Oh, you saw that…" He looked at Seed, "Is she…?"

Seed nodded.

"I'm afraid I don't know much more than that," Culgan said, bringing their attention back to the subject at hand. "I did, however, find that one of the business owners being harassed is a shop keeper on the east side. His name is Douglas."

Seed was surprised, "How the hell do you _know_ that?"

"There was a reason I didn't want to rush over to Varen's yesterday."

"You like doing your homework," Seed thought aloud.

"Douglas," she nodded. "Got it. I will start my investigation there. For something of this magnitude, I'm going to require twenty five hundred potch now and twenty five hundred when I'm done."

Seed whistled, thinking, _That's pretty steep_. "Lekton, I hope Varen gave you the money."

"What? Me?" Lekton looked at him and thought he was serious, "I don't carry that kind of potch on me!"

Seed grinned, "I was kidding."

Culgan handed Lyle the money, "Varen, the man that sent you the letter, will pay the other half."

"You have an honorable air about you, so I know I can believe you," she smiled, "not like this one." She gave Lekton a playful punch on the arm.

Lekton rubbed his arm, his cheeks heating up, "I'm really not a bad person!"

"I shall start my investigation immediately," she said, tipping her hat to them. "I'll be in touch." She grinned at Lekton and looked to her left, "That old man is coming back and he looks madder than he did before." She walked away, whistling a song.

Lekton's head shot around to look for the old man, but he didn't see him. Still, to avoid being whacked by the cane again, he caught up to her and walked beside her, "Thanks for the heads up." He cleared his throat, "So, is uh, Lyle short for something? I mean, not that it isn't cute for a girl or anything."

She cast him a sidelong glance, "My real name is Delilah, but I took to dressing up as a boy and calling myself Lyle, and it's something that has stuck."

Lekton tried not to sound too perplexed, "You like dressing up as a boy?"

She laughed, "I should have been more clear. Lyle was a disguise I came up with once while being chased after a botched investigation. I needed to hide, so I got some clothes off of someone's laundry line, tucked my hair under a cap and pretended to be a boy to shake them off. It worked so well that I've taken on the Lyle persona when I need to meet people and when I need to blend in."

"Oh, that makes sense," he sounded relieved. "I'm-"

"Lekton," she finished for him.

"Yeah. Uh," he almost walked into someone and dodged them, "it was nice talking to you." He looked back for Seed and Culgan but saw they had already left and the old man replaced them on the bench.

"It was nice talking to you too, Lekton." She looked back when he did, and joked, "I guess your friends thought you'd have no problem asking the cross-dressing girl out on your own." She laughed and gave him a nudge with her elbow.

Lekton blushed and stumbled into a barrel full of apples in front of the fruit vendor's cart, "I, ah, um…" _Oh, runes, how could this be any more embarrassing? _he thought, then blurted out, "Would you? Be interested? Sometime, maybe?"

She looked at him, both eyebrows raised, "This is the first time I've gotten a reaction like that while dressed like this." She smiled, "I have a lot of investigating to do, but maybe when all of this is over with."

Lekton took that maybe as a yes and grinned, "Looking forward to it." He stopped, "I guess I should let you get to work then."

"Lots of work to be done," she said, skipping ahead. "I'll be seeing you, Lekton." She smiled back and tipped her hat before continuing her whistling.

"We met with your investigator," Culgan said. "As it turns out, Lyle is a girl around Lekton's age."

Varen was surprised, "A girl? Lekton's age?" He noticed Lekton wasn't with them when they came in, "I guess that's where he is now. How did the meeting go?"

"She took the job."

"Good." Varen turned toward his study door, "I'll reimburse you."

"No, that's alright," Culgan held up his hand. "She's collecting the other half of her payment after she's done. Twenty five hundred. You can pay that portion."

"Thank you," Varen was taken by surprise again. "Would you like to sit down? Senna can brew some tea."

As tempting as it was, Culgan wanted to go for a walk to clear his head. "No, thank you though."

Seed held up his hand, "I'll pass."

"Well, I have a proposal to make to both of you," Varen said coolly. "Actually, it was Lekton's idea."

"What is it?" Seed asked.

"I am making an assumption that you haven't found permanent residence yet."

"You assume correct," Seed said, exchanging looks with Culgan.

"This manor has eight bedrooms, only three of which are being used. I'd like to invite you to live here with us."

Seed's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but he looked to Culgan first.

Varen continued, "My estate is already paid for, so I won't ask you to pay rent. Just help pay for the food and water you use, maybe help out around the house."

"That's very generous," Culgan said, rubbing his chin.

Turning to Seed, Varen added, "I know I said we need an HQ, should we go about raising an army in the future. My house is not big enough for that, but if you wanted your friend Christina to move in as well, there are still three more empty bedrooms that can be put to use."

Lekton walked in through the front door, "Did you mention your big collection of books?"

Varen glanced at Culgan.

"Oh, and Senna bakes cookies," Lekton added.

"Count me in," Seed grinned.

"Really?" Varen asked, stunned at the speedy decision.

"If I hate it, I'll move out. And if you hate me, you can evict me. What's the worst that could happen?"

_We start a war, _Culgan thought. "I have to think it over."

"Rent free, beautiful house. What is there to think over?" Seed thought aloud.

"Like Seed said, you can leave anytime. But I understand your reservations, and you don't have to decide right now," Varen said.

"I thank you for the offer, Varen, and I will consider it."

Lekton walked past them into the hallway, "I'm gonna go tell Senna!"

Seed asked, "You're really okay with inviting Christina to move in too?"

"If she's devoted to the cause preferably. But if she's your girlfriend-"

Seed interrupted him, "No, she's not. My girlfriend that is. I'll have a talk with her though." A thought dawned on him, "If there was someone else though…"

"I am going to trust your judgment, Seed," Varen could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Okay, then I'll be back in a couple days. And I'll cook you guys dinner."

Culgan cocked an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

"Are you kidding? I love to eat. How could I not know how to cook?"

Senna followed Lekton in from the garden in the backyard, delighted, "Is it true you're moving in?"

"Yeah," Seed returned her smile, "I'm going back to the inn now though, and I'll be back in a couple days."

"I'll make sure to bake some cookies, since Lekton told me that was one of the selling points to convince you to join us," Senna ruffled Lekton's hair.

"Lookin' forward to it."

Author's Note: I do have another 5 chapters either drafted or outlined, but it will be a while before I get around to revising and writing them due to other projects and school work, etc.


End file.
